Teen Titans Season Six
by Cerenda
Summary: What exactly happened after Things Change? This is my version of Teen Titans Season Six which will explain everything. Join the Teen Titans on their journey fighting enemies like Slade and Slade's new apprentice. Will the Teen Titans win? [Beast Boy, Raven] [Robin, Starfire] [Cyborg, Bumble Bee]
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Episode 1: Slade's Apprentice

All cities have their ups and there downs and Jump City, California is no exception. Far from the coast, away from the safety of the Teen Titans laid several homeless lived in the rundown abandoned homes and off the leftovers from the city dumps. In this particular area of Jump City was a rundown warehouse.

There was an occasional water drop drip from the low ceiling onto a dark figure hunched over on a small mat. He groaned and rolled over, sighing. The small ray of light coming from the window showed the figure.

He wore a black magicians hat that covered the majority of his face. The small section of his face that could be seen was cold, pale, white skin. He wore sort of Elvis clothes. He wore a biker's jacket and tight leather pants. Several amulets and necklaces meant to bring good luck hung from his neck. He wore a ring on every finger and he had piercings everywhere on his face, mostly covered by his hat. Even on his boots he had a small jangling ring that brought luck. He had jet black hair covered by the hat except for the sideburns that could be seen.

A speaker that hung lowly from the ceiling crackled until a voice came on. "Apprentice. Research Room now."

Knowing that Slade was not one to mess with, he quickly got up walking to the stairs. Even though he knew that he should be in a hurry he calmly walked up the stairs, not wanting Slade to sense his fear.

Once he got to the top of the steps he walked into the Research Room. He looked around until he spotted Slade sitting at the computer.

"You called Master?" He asked, saying the word Master with distaste.

Slade turned the chair to face him. Normally, behavior like such would be unacceptable. However, he needed to get his apprentice to trust him.

"I need you on a mission apprentice." Slade said coldly as he turned back to the computer typing in a few words and with a few clicks of the computer mouse. The screen popped up with a image of five superhero teens.

"Observe." Slade ordered.

He took a moment to realize what the photo portrayed. In the front was a male.

The male wore a bizarre outfit consisting of red, yellow, and green. On the front showed the letter R. The male wore a mask, hiding his eyes and emotions from the world. The male's hair was gelled into neat black spikes. His arm was on the shoulder of the female next to him. He figured that these two were in a relationship.

The female who the male's arm was on was a Tamaran. She had blazing red hair that hung past her shoulders almost her legs. She had bright emerald green eyes that seemed to laugh in the photo. She appeared to be any ordinary Tamaran, but she seemed powerful looking at the build of her body.

To the side of the male was another female. She had purple hair and eyes and gray skin. She wore a cloak and leotard. She was simply beautiful with the way her body curved and the beauty of her appearance. Her lips were pursed into a small smile, but it was a rare a beautiful smile, the best kind. Beside her was another male who was...Different. His arm was on her shoulder, but it appeared that she didn't notice, or either she liked it.

The male beside the purple female was different in appearance. He had green skin, hair, and eyes. His ears were pointed and he had a fang. However despite this, he had a bright smile that could light up anyone's day. His clothing was purple and black and he wore a gray belt.

Behind the four superheros was a male. He appeared to be human, but half of his body was mechanical. He seemed gigantic. He was easily taller than all of them, even taller than the Tamaran. He appeared looking at the camera, but his red eye was focused on the green male and purple female. He smiled brightly at the camera despite his differences.

He closed his throat and he thought of ideas for his explanation. "There appears to be five teens, which by looking at their attire that they wear they appear to be superheros. The one male in the front doesn't appear to have powers, but he has strong toned muscles. By this observation I'm guessing that he relies on martial arts. The female that his arm is on is a Tamaran girl. I think that she is a princess, but I have never had the opportunity to go to Tamaran. She appears to have a relationship to the other male, which can be used against them. According to rumor on Langston, the Tamaran princess uses "starbolts", flying, and superhuman strength." He paused catching his breath.

"By the male in the front is a female. I believe that she is from Azarth. Seeing her gray skin, it can be concluded that she is the "gem", daughter of Trigon the Terrible. However, it appears that these are her only friends and that she would be easily crushed if they get hurt or betray her. She appears to enjoy the presence of the green male by her. Her powers include: telekinesis, soul-self ability, dimension travel, empathy, and levitation. The purple female's possible love interest may have something to do with animals. You can conclude this by his green skin, fang, and pointed hair. His powers may be controlling animals, shapeshifting,or talking to animals. The one male behind him is a cyborg. He is probably ashamed of his appearance like the green male most likely. He has great strength, and with him being-well a cyborg he most likely has a weapon dealing with technology of some sort."

"I expected better, but it will have to do for now." Slade sneered.

Although, he showed no emotion he felt the anger boiling inside him. His observations and conclusions were brilliant. After all, he knew nothing of these five teens except for the information from the photo.

"This group of five teens call themselves the Teen Titans. They not be the Justice League, but they have proved themselves throughout their battles. They have saved the world countless times and they are currently even more well know than Batman himself. The male in front is Robin taught by Batman himself. Beside him is Starfire, the Tamaran princess. By Robin is Raven the strongest of the team. She is the daughter of Trigon, but with the help of her friends they destroyed him. The one by Raven is Beast Boy. He may seem like a simple jokestar, but he can SHAPESHIFT," Slade pointed out with a groan from the boy,"into powerful animals. Behind Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy is Cyborg. He was in a accident as a young teen, but after he met the Titans he felt accepted and cared for. He can use his arm as a sonic cannon, a dangerous weapon. He also several other gizmos and gadgets, but they usually used only if it is necessary."

Slade stopped and he slid a folder across the cold cement floor. Cautiously he picked it up.

"That folder contains all the information you need to know of the Teen Titans. Inside is also a plan. A plan to kill the Teen Titans. You have tonight to study for a short quiz tomorrow before we attack. Now go out of my sight." Slade said swaying his hand, indicating for him to leave.

He walked with the folder tightly to his chest as he walked to the staircase. He calmly walked down the steps again, trying to give Slade the same effect. He sighed deeply as he fell onto his mat. He was welcomed back with a drop of water in his eye.

He blinked rapidly and he swore in a foreign unknown language. He opened the folder delicately and he looked at the several sheets of paper in the folder. There was a picture of each of the Teen Titans a description of each. He pushed the files away and he turned his attention to the plans for the attack on the Teen Titans.

He shook his head in disappointment.

"So this is what Slade plans to do. Kick me out once he gets this Robin kid as his apprentice." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the plans. He figured that it was a accident that Slade had this written in the plans. After all, it would be stupid to give him this information. He silently laughed to himself. Slade wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

He turned the plans over and he stacked them neatly into the folder. His eyes gazed to a specific photo of the Tamaran girl, Starfire. He examined her photo and he looked in shock.

Engraved into Starfire's uniform was a small jewel. It was hard to identify, but he knew what it was.

"The jewel of Tamaran." He said while he smiled.

Making sure no one was looking he pocketed the photo. He put the folder down gently and he stared up at the small ceiling, smiling.

"Well Starfire of Tamaran. I'm coming and there is nothing you can do about it."

T

Miles away from the cold and mysterious warehouse downtown and past the the cool water was a small island with a giant T. Five superheroes: Robin, the leader, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg lived here protecting the city of Jump and ones nearby. These fearless teens fought for what everyone should. Truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza.

"Dude! You totally cheated with your…..technology stuff!" Beast Boy screamed angrily as he threw the control down, giving a small thud.

Cyborg, seated next to Beast Boy shook his head. "I didn't cheat. You're just a sore loser. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Cyborg stood in front of Beast Boy doing his "victory dance" while repeatedly uttering the word, "booyah!"

"Get your tin butt out of my face!" Beast Boy moaned as he tried to shove the heavy hunk of metal.

"Not a chance grass stain!" Cyborg exclaimed as he continued to ignore him.

Raven rolled her eyes. She started to chant her mantra, but she was interrupted by the eerie, shrill noise of the alarm.

To the horror of Beast Boy and Cyborg the screen went black. The screen fizzled and a image of Robin with Starfire in the background appeared.

"Titans according to the police two mysterious figures in black are stealing at the bank. Me and Starfire will meet you there." Robin ordered.

"Oh hello friends! Is this place not most glorious? The food is most good, and Robin is most handsome." Starfire said taking up the image of the screen.

Once Robin got back to the screen he blushed red.

Cyborg smiled deviously getting ready to permanently ruin Robin's life. He held up a camera and before Robin could react he snapped a few pictures. "Blackmail!" Cyborg exclaimed as he ran out to the location of the bank before Robin nagged him.

Robin sighed. Beast Boy, Raven, get Cyborg while you're going to the police station."

"No way that's going to be a keeper!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran after his best buddy.

Raven looked at the door where Beast Boy had disappeared. "Meet you there. Don't worry they'll suffer." Raven said to Robin as she disappeared, teleporting.

Robin looked at where Raven was gratefully. He turned off the transmission and he turned to Starfire.

"Sorry Star." Robin told her as he helped get her coat on.

"Do not worry boyfriend Robin I had a most pleasant evening." Starfire said as they exited the restaurant once Robin paid the bill. Which was pretty much a rip off since they didn't even get to the main course.

Before Starfire could fly off with Robin, Robin stopped her.

"Starfire?" He asked her.

"Yes, boyfriend Robin." Starfire replied.

"Starfire, I wanted to tell you after desert but I guess that this will have to do." Robin asked while getting on one knee.

Starfire's heart leaped up into the air. Her smile was so big that it practically almost fell off.

'Finally! He is asking of the marriage which I will gladly say yes!'

"Starfire, I got us some tickets to New Zealand. Just the two of us. Oh, and by the way your shoe is untied."

Starfire frowned. "Please, what is the zealand of the new?"

"It's a place to go for a vacation. It's absolutely beautiful. Well, like you." Robin corrected Starfire.

Starfire smiled. "Why thank you boyfriend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she grabbed Robin as they flew into the night sky.

T

Starfire dropped Robin gently onto the ground. She landed next to him, holding his hand. They walked to Raven, and a very depressed looking Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Um, Raven what did you do to them?" Asked Robin once he saw his teammates sad faces.

Beast Boy sighed. "Let's just say that I don't think that me and Cyborg can ever play video games again from our playstation." Beast Boy said as he imagined a playstation in pieces laying in the bottom of the lake, then being eaten by a cannibal that was fishing. And then another cannibal and so forth.

"Titans go!" Robin said remembering his position as the leader as he pointed to the bank.

The Titans followed Robin into the bank. They found it relatively fine.

"Titans split up." Robin ordered as he raced forward to the desks. Raven went to investigate the vault, Cyborg went to look at the security footage, Beast Boy went to look in hiding places while he turned into various animals, and Starfire went to look in the offices.

As Raven went to the vault she found it securely closed. Using her teleportation she appeared in the vault she looked around finding nothing. Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind her.

Feeling the presence behind her, she turned around only to find nothing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She casted and the vault room turned black.

She was surprised to see no heat presence. Before she could react she was knocked out by a lead pipe.

Robin walked to the desks quickly inspecting the computer. Using his hacking skills he was able to get into a computer and he noticed that everything was wiped clean from the computer.

"Weird." He mumbled to himself as he typed in a few words in the search engine Google.

Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. He turned around, but he saw nothing. Suddenly the wires from the computer seemed to crackle with electricity.

Robin turned around, alarmed, and he swiftly avoided the wire. However, the wires grew and multiplied and soon Robin was avoiding several wires. When his attention was focused on the wire in front of him, he didn't notice a new one sneaking behind him. It shot forward, shocking him until he fell unconscious.

Cyborg was a tech whiz. It is really no surprise really, since well he called himself Cyborg. However, the master could not crack this code. Whoever broke into the bank's system had skills. They were able to do it fast, and able to cover up the evidence with the flick of the wrist.

Frustrated, Cyborg examined the camera's lens and footage. While he was doing this, he didn't hear a small movement behind him.

Feeling something behind him Cyborg turned around. When he didn't notice anything he looked at his scanners.

"This makes no sense." He said to himself as he fiddled with his scanners, frustrated.

The screen of the camera started to constantly flicker on and off. Cyborg sighed as he turned off the restart button, hoping that when the camera would turn on that it would start working.

Cyborg tapped his foot impatiently while the screen slowly loaded. Then, behind him he heard a small laugh. Alarmed and a little creeped out Cyborg turned around.

Suddenly, the laugh grew louder, but this time on his right. Then he heard another laugh on his left. Cyborg ended up going around in circles trying to find the source of the sound.

"Look whoever you are I don't want any trouble." Cyborg said strongly as he looked around frantically.

He heard another laugh and he continued to turn around. While he turned around he swore that he felt something coiling around his feet. However, when he looked down to see his feet, it was too late.

He was pushed down forcefully to the ground. Struggling to lift his head off the ground he saw that his feet were tied up by a rope.

"A little rope isn't going to hold me down." Cyborg mumbled to himself as he started to get up.

However he suddenly was turned upside down. In a matter of seconds he was hanging down from the ceiling of the bank knocked out.

Beast Boy headed to investigate possible hiding places of where the bank robbers maybe. Since he had been on several cases like these Beast Boy knew where bank robbers mostly hid. So, he decided that the first place to look was the air vent.

Turning into a fly he swiftly entered the air vents. He flew around turning corners constantly. Surprised that he found nothing Beast Boy decided that the next best place to look would be the bank's basement.

Once Beast Boy got to the exit he noticed that he couldn't get out. He turned into his regular self hoping to find another way out.

"So not cool dude." He said to no one in particular.

On the top of the vents were small holes. They suddenly leaked out a powerful knockout gas.

From Beast Boy's training from Robin he immediately recognized the gas. Before he could protect himself he was thrown into a coughing fit. In a few minutes he was knocked out cold.

Starfire flew into an office and she looked around.

"Hello is anyone here?" She asked as she looked under the desk.

Finding nothing Starfire decided to try the next one. When she went to the door she found it closed.

"That's strange. I do not remember doing the closing of the door." Starfire said to herself as she tried to open the door. It didn't open.

She tried again and she used her superhuman strength to open the door. It didn't budge.

Getting frustrated Starfire's hand began glowing green with starbolt energy, "I'm sorry to do this, but I have asked nicely," she said to the door as she struck the door with a starbolt.

Smoke appeared and Starfire coughed. Once the smoke cleared she saw that the door was unharmed.

"This is not the funny!" Starfire screamed as she looked to see if there was any other ways out. She walked to the window and she found it to be bulletproof. Even her starbolts wouldn't be able to break it.

Sighing, Starfire aimlessly flew around calling her friend's names. Giving up, she looked at a photo, bored.

Suddenly the photo sprang open and a boxing glove came out hitting Starfire in the face.

Normally, a boxing glove would do no damage. However, this was no ordinary boxing glove. The glove came down on Starfire with tremendous force that could knock out five humans.

Starfire held her face in pain and she felt the blood on her fingers. Her breathing decreased and she fell the ground soon to become knocked out.

T

The apprentice to Slade traveled easily in the shadows of the bank. Slade was with him before, but he left saying that he should do the mission himself. So he did. One by one he had knocked out the Titans. It wasn't a fair battle, he had to admit it. Unlike the Titans he had Slade and weapons on his side. He had prepared these traps hours ago. But it worked.

He walked out of the bank easily and he leaped onto a roof. He jumped from roof to roof until he made his way downtown. He arrived at a warehouse and he slipped in quietly.

Slade turned to face him. "Well?"

He smiled as he handed Slade a small tube of chemicals from his pocket.

"Wepthrioum. Perfect," Slade said sickly as he pocketed the item, "I expect to see you in two days from now for the next phase of the plan."

He nodded and, dismissed, he walked down the stairs and into the basement. He laid down on the mat and he smiled.

"You make think you're winning Slade, but on the contrary this is only the beginning."


	2. Episode 2: Mumbo Jumbo

Episode 2: Mumbo Jumbo

Robin stood by a table several files and newspapers the table. He sighed as he pushed a file down on the ground.

"This doesn't make any sense! How could these villains know all of our weaknesses?" He asked himself as he pulled his hair angrily and frustrated.

The door to Robin's room slowly opened to reveal Starfire. She looked at the weary Robin with concern.

"Boyfriend Robin Cyborg has prepared the meal of the mid day. Please would you join us for the meal? It is quite entertaining with Beast Boy and Cyborg doing their fight of meat vs. the tofu." Starfire giggled.

Robin forced himself a smile. "Sorry Star I have a lot of files and old newspapers to go through." Robin said as he continued back to his work.

Starfire shook her head. "Robin you have done the researching for hours. You haven't even eaten breakfast! Please come." She said as she tugged on Robin's arm.

Robin sighed. Everyday since the Titans got out of the bank he researched on these new villains. They were certainly new since he had never seen such a fighting style. Throughout the whole bank incident the villains never fought, but they used traps specifically designed for each of the Titans to make them be knocked out. The main question was what did the villains steal when they were knocked out? The police report said that no money had been taken, so what could it possibly be?

"Robin?" Starfire asked shaking Robin out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Star. I-I guess I'll come." Robin replied.

Starfire giggled and she grabbed Robin, flying to the main room. In a matter of seconds they both landed safely and unharmed in the main room.

Robin looked dazed, but he got over the surprise and he mumbled thanks to Starfire. Starfire beamed and together they walked into the kitchen.

The other three Titans looked at Robin in surprise.

"How did you get him out of his room? I tried like five times, but he never came out!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he studied Robin carefully.

After a few moments of consideration Beast Boy pulled out a old chalkboard out of nowhere and he scribbled a few things on the board.

"Okay Titans. So it's either that Starfire made a Robin clone," Beast Boy said as he pointed to a horrible doodle of Robin and Starfire, "or Robin is being mind controlled." He said as he looked proudly at the Titans. "So which one?" He asked pointing to his options.

"I don't know. They both seem like such good options." Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy nodded. "I agree to, but I'm leaning on the mind control idea." Beast Boy said with a sigh from Raven.

"It's me." Robin said ignoring Beast Boy's shouts of "prove it!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes as he handed Robin a plate of hamburgers. Robin studied the hamburgers carefully.

Cyborg laughed. "Don't worry grass stain's burgers are over there." Cyborg explained as he pointed to another plate on the counter.

Satisfied, Robin sat down and began to devour the hamburgers fast. The Titans are shown behind him anime style, sweat dropping.

Robin paused. "Um...I'm hungry."

They nodded in unison.

"Um, yeah." Cyborg said uncertainly.

Robin sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but the alarm rang through the Tower interrupting him.

Happily, Robin went to the computer and he read the reports. His face fell.

"It's only Mumbo Jumbo robbing a small convenience store," Robin explained as he pointed to the elevator saying, "titans go!"

Starfire smiled when she saw the Titans follow Robin. "At last Robin you are back."

T

"And now for the grand finale!" A certain green magician screeched his words echoing in the small convenience store.

Mumbo leaned into the clerk's face who screamed, but was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Mumbo tilted her chin up and smiled.

"I will make my grand escape. I shall disappear from thin air!" Mumbo yelled as he securely held onto the bag of money supported on his back.

The clerk screamed something again, but once more was muffled.

"Mumbo-"

The magician was interrupted by five teens entering the convenience store, ready to battle.

"Not so fast Mumbo. Titans go!" Robin, the fearless leader screamed sending the teens into action.

Starfire flew up to the magician's face with her hands glowing with a strong green light.

"You shall not escape and I will make sure of it!" The alien screamed as a starbolt hit a unwary Mumbo in the face.

"AH!" Mumbo screamed and he jerked backwards clutching his burnt face.

Mumbo wagged his finger at the alien girl. "No interfering with the star," he told the bewildered girl, "mumbo jumbo!"

Mumbo's hat lifted into the air by an unknown source. The hat seemed to a have a tornado effect and a humongous gloved hand was sucked out and trapped the teen.

Starfire screamed and rapidly began sending starbolt's in all directions. The glove dropped her and Starfire began to attack the magician once more.

Mumbo sweat dropped at seeing the furious girl in front of him. Soon, however, he regained his composure and without missing a beat he sent three more gloved hands to attack her.

Starfire attacked the first one that lurched towards her and successfully made her opponent fall. However the glove behind her seized its chance and grabbed her. Starfire struggled and continued to shoot starbolts until the glove let her go.

The third glove grasped the alien like the other previous two gloves. Starfire attempted to use starbolts, but the battle with the past two gloves made her extremely exhausted. The only thing that came out of her hand was a faint starbolt that only made the glove twitch.

Soon, after countless minutes of struggling Starfire stopped and fell limp.

Robin who saw this immediately sprang into action. He twirled his staff and hit the glove numerous times until the glove let Starfire go and disappeared into Mumbo's hat.

Starfire fell from where the glove was holding her captive and Robin caught her just in time. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately began doing CPR and ordered to the other Titans to fight while he watched Starfire.

Beast Boy was the next one to act. He shifted into a goat and rammed into Mumbo sending the magician backwards.

Mumbo clutched his abdominal in pain, and weakly flicked his wand and faintly whispered, "mumbo jumbo."

From the wand thousands of playing cards poured and hit Beast Boy.

Beast Boy responded by turning into a fly and he flew up to the ceiling where the cards wouldn't hit him.

However the cards saw that its target moved and flew up to him.

Beast Boy continuously dodged the cards, but every once in a while a few stray cards would hit him, particularly in the face.

Mumbo frowned at his still standing opponent. He waved his wand once more and the number of cards multiplied.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight of the cards. He struggled sending a few cards back at Mumbo, but he was soon overtaken by the cards.

Cyborg growled at the sight of his fallen friend. He did a battle cry and tried to grab Mumbo's wand. Mumbo dodged some of his attacks, but would be hit by a few.

Cyborg's eyes brightened and he prepared to aim his sonic cannon. Before he could react a clean blue mass of electricity hit his feet causing him to fall with a thud.

Using his chance Cyborg grabbed Mumbo's wand. He attempted to snap the wand in two, but was clearly surprised when not even a dent appeared. He tried again with more force only to get the same result.

Cyborg growled once more and using all of his force he tried again. The wand remained unbroken.

While Cyborg was clearly baffled Mumbo had gotten on his feet and he seized his opportunity and he took the wand easily from Cyborg's hands.

At first Cyborg didn't notice. When he saw the smiling magician in front of him he immediately realized what had just happened. It was too late.

"Abracadabra!"

A humongous plastic cup poured out of his wand. Cyborg didn't seem fazed at the cup and he used his sonic cannon to make a clean hole. However, once he was finished another cup appeared.

Cyborg immediately recognized the strategy Mumbo was using. He looked towards Raven and gave her the signal to attack while he was busy.

Raven nodded at Cyborg's command and in a faint whisper she said her mantra, "azarath metrion zinthos!"

A huge hand formed of dark matter attack Mumbo.

Mumbo at first was petrified at the sight of the black magic used, but he instead wiped the confusion from his face and smiled.

The hand attempted to smash Mumbo which at countless times it had succeeded in doing so. However, while doing this the magician had formed a plan. He kept jumping back at the hand's attacks soon leading the hand to the corner of the room. When the hand attempted to hit him once more he jumped out of the way just in time and the hand smashed into the wall and disappeared.

Mumbo smiled at Raven. "Not so great now are we?" He mocked causing Raven's eyes to turn a faint red.

Although her father, Trigon, was destroyed she couldn't abandon the fact that she was still have demon. Her eyes however wouldn't multiply, but in turn would still turn red when she was extremely angry.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She screamed and various objects like tables and chairs hit Mumbo.

When the dust had cleared Raven smiled at her victory when her eyes laid on the unconscious magician.

The cards and huge plastic cups disappeared into thin air leaving Beast Boy free and Cyborg to rest.

Robin smiled at their victory. "I'll call the police. They'll be here any moment to pick up Mumbo."

While Robin called the police Beast Boy untied the clerk. The clerk gave a bright smile and gave Beast Boy a surprise tackle hug.

"My hero!" She exclaimed as Beast Boy sweat dropped.

Raven who was watching the scene rolled her eyes despite a faint feeling of jealousy lurking inside. "As lovely as it is that Beast Boy untied you, I would exactly call someone a hero who was defeated by playing cards."

The clerk frowned and unwrapped her hands around Beast Boy and walked over to Raven. "So what are you a jerk? Leave him alone. He's a better hero than you'll ever be."

Raven's eyes glowed dangerously red. The clerk didn't seem fazed and rolled up her sleeves. "I'll give you a fight-"

Cyborg grabbed the female clerk and pulled her away from the scene. "Why don't you wait over there for the police." Cyborg said while he jabbed a finger over to the cash register.

Intimated by the half robot the clerk complied, but not before she stuck out her tongue at the empath.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimated?" Raven countered while the clerk responded with a pouty face and went to the register to sulk.

Ignoring what had just happened Beast Boy changed the subject. "Let's go out for pizza!" He exclaimed as he gave Robin a 'i know you want to look.'

Robin sighed. "Fine, but we're ordering out unless of course you forgot about our fallen teammate." He said will he pointed to Starfire who was in his hands.

"Oh, yea." Beast Boy responded, but his sad face soon turned happy and he took out his communicator and called the pizza place.

After a few minutes the police had arrived and Mumbo was soon in the police car to be soon in a jail cell.

"Okay Titans that's the last of them," Robin said while the last police officer left, "let's go."

The Titans nodded and left without a word. Beast Boy was the last to leave.

T

Soon the Titans were happily munching on their share of pizza. Luckily for the Titans Beast Boy ordered half veggie and half meat for him and Cyborg, avoiding an unnecessary argument.

Once Beast Boy gulped down his last slice of pizza he attempted to go to his room unnoticed. Keyword: attempted.

"Hey where are you going grass stain?" Cyborg asked once he gulped the last piece of pizza that was in his mouth.

Beast Boy felt his pocket nervously and gave Cyborg a fake smile. "Just going in my room-to do stuff. Well bye!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's collar before he could leave causing Beast Boy to let out a girly scream. "What would this "stuff" of yours be?"

Starfire who had regained consciousness beamed. "Oh yes! I myself would wish to know what Beast Boy is to do in the doing of his room!"

Beast Boy sweated and fiddled with his fingers. "I'm just going to you know-color pictures."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked we were the Teen Titans, not the Toddler Titans."

"Well, you know. I just like to draw?" Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg grinned. "That's nice. How about tomorrow you show us these drawings you've been working on."

"Well, you see I am just starting." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"That's great! When you show us tomorrow we can give you advice to use. You know since you're first starting out." Cyborg grinned evilly.

"Okay well got to run!" Beast Boy said. Before Cyborg could react Beast Boy shapeshifted into a snake and slipped out of Cyborg's grasp. He turned back into human form and ran to his room.

Beast Boy sighed when entered his familiar room. He took in the fumes and making his way through the piles of junk he went to his desk.

He turned around to make sure no one was looking. When he was certain he was alone he took out a key from his right pocket.

The key glistened under the lamp light making it look like gold. Engraved on the key was the word, Terra.

He put the key in the lock of one of the bottom draws and soon heard a satisfying click. He opened the drawer and neatly took out a folder. Beast Boy set the folder on his desk and put the key back into his pocket.

Beast Boy opened the folder. Inside were pictures of Terra. He picked up one and smiled. It was a picture of when they were at the carnival together. A tear hit the photo soon followed by several tears. His sobbing was muffled by the steel door that lead into his room.

Once he recovered from his crying he carefully took out Mumbo's wand from his left pocket.

"Maybe it will work. It has to. It has to." He whispered as silently stood up and he shapeshifted into a bird.

With the wand in his beak and he easily flew out the window which he had forgotten to close in the morning.

He traveled in the city for only minutes until he soared down and landed by a school. He looked at the bright lights of the dormitories above him. Beast Boy flew up to a window and peaked inside.

He saw a smiling and laughing blonde girl talking to her friends. Beast Boy looked at the wand in his beak sadly.

"What are doing?"

"AH!" Beast Boy screamed once he shape shifted back into his human form.

He looked at a certain empath with an irritated look on her face.

"Well? Are you going to stand there on the window ledge or are you going to explain to me why you're a pervert." Raven said smugly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of himself protectively. "No, no! It's just-"

"You came to see her, haven't you?" Raven said softly.

Once the Titans came back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil Beast Boy had claimed that he had seen a girl who was Terra at the school of Academy for the Gifted.

The Titans were too occupied with a new monster to believe him. However, when the monster was defeated they soon learned Beast Boy wasn't lying.

Robin had told Beast Boy that if she didn't have any memory of them that he needed to let her go and let her live a normal life. Beast Boy agreed, but he soon collected all he had of Terra and he had hidden it away in his room. He made a pact that he would find a way to make Terra remember.

Beast Boy sighed and nodded in defeat. "Have you ever felt how it was to be in love and then have the one you love turn away from you?"

Beast Boy soon realized the mistaken of his question, but before he could apologize Raven began to speak.

"Yes. You know him as Malchior. I loved him the same way you do about Terra. I never had anyone to love me, and when someone cared about me I took it to the extreme and I concluded I was in love. But I was wrong. Beast Boy there is a difference between a mere crush and love. You need to realize that you never truly loved Terra."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy interrupted only to be shushed by Raven who pointed to the window.

"Beast Boy answer this. Did you really love Terra?"

Silence. Beast Boy's mind was turning. Of course he loved Terra! And she loved him too. But a small voice reminded him that Terra left him by HER choice. It wasn't Slade's fault. Terra had everything she could have had with the Titans. But she was the one who left HIM. And later she told him that she loved him.

Lies. All that time. It was lies. The months that he had mourned over Terra, wasted. HE never loved HER. And SHE never loved HIM. They were both living in a fantasy, happy to be accepted.

Then, something huge happened. Raven felt warm lips push against hers. She was tempted to pull back. But deep inside she wanted it to happen. Her emotions went wild and inside Terra's dormitory a pot broke.

They both heard a window being opened and a scream. "What the bleep are you doing here?! Again! And you have friends? What the bleep!" Terra screamed as she pushed them both off the ledge. When Terra saw them fall she wiped her hands and turned back to her friends, not caring of whether or not they were okay.

The kiss broke and Raven held onto Beast Boy just in time. Beast Boy looked up at his former love and he scowled.

"Goodbye Terra." Were the only words he spoke as Raven quickly flew away from the academy before she could phone the police. Terra looked where the two had left and shook her head. She mumbled "idiots," and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the green one would leave her alone from now on since he had that other girl.

The ride was silent until they both landed on the roof of the Tower. The two stared at each other before Raven began to speak.

Raven turned to Beast Boy angrily. "_What. was. that?" _

Beast Boy gulped and he took a deep breath and began to speak. "Rae, when you talked to me I finally realized something. The whole time I was head over heels for Terra I never thought about you. Every since I met you I had a crush on you, but I knew that you would never fall in love with someone like ME." Beast Boy said as he sadly looked at his reflection in the water below, "Raven I love you."

Raven was silent. She didn't know what to feel. How could see ever find love? Then she thought of Beast Boy. She really loved him, didn't she? "Beast Boy I-I love you…" She said and she gave Beast Boy a tackle hug.

Beast Boy grinned when the hug was over. "So are we…"

Raven thought for a moment. She decided to follow what her emotions, well most of her emotions, were screaming at her. "Yea, I guess we are, aren't we. But, I want to take this slowly." Raven whispered.

Beast Boy smiled and he dropped Mumbo's wand into the depths of the Pacific Ocean. "Whoops." He said as he smiled brightly.

A huge thought crossed Raven's mind. "How are we going to tell the others?"

Five minutes later three people in the Tower screamed in unison "WHAT!" And one voice chorused, "crap! There goes $45!" And the whole time Raven and Beast Boy smiled.

And thus, their relationship began. Of course, they wouldn't be able to enjoy it very long for someone was to come very soon.


	3. Episode 3: Fool

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans.

Episode 3: Fool

Slade's apprentice sighed as he looked at the papers before him laid down on the mat. He was rather an intelligent young man, but what his choices were prevented him from accomplishing the best. Studying was always a joke for him. Never in his short life had he ever given the thought of sitting down and doing actual beneficial work. He was more into fun which typically led him to trouble.

Of course he had put off studying. And with Slade that was a bad decision. No doubt Slade excepted the best from his apprentice. A horrible thought crossed his mind. It was obvious from an occasional slip up from Slade that he was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Slade had previous apprentices.

He had heard from Slade that it was apparently Terra and Robin. He figured that this "Robin" figure was also the Robin in the Teen Titans. However he had no idea about this "Terra" girl. Slade seemed to talk about her constantly and how she ruined the chance to be the apprentice of the "all mighty one." He guessed that Slade had came close to having the world in his grasp.

He also concluded that Slade didn't trust him. It was obvious that Slade wouldn't have given his past apprentices tests for plans. He either trusted them or actually believed that they would be able to complete the task. Sure, he wasn't the most trustworthy, he even admitted it. Still, he didn't understand why Slade would be so suspicious.

Sighing, he concentrated back on the plans. The plans were very….Complicated. There was a huge layout picture of the Titan's Tower. Truthfully he didn't even want to know how Slade got that. However it was needless to say that the Tower was huge. There was so many floors and doors and turns in the T tower. To be honest he still didn't understand the fact how the building could be functional. It was a giant T after all!

He shook his head. He really couldn't concrete could he? Even after getting his attention back to the layout he still was driven away from reality and to his thoughts.

"Just focus." He scolded himself as he leaned his face into the layout frantically trying to at least remember how many floors there were.

The intercom crackled. "Apprentice Research Room in five."

Frantically he turned his attention back to the layout. He had to face reality. He was going to fail and to top that off he would definitely be beaten. And not just beaten, but beaten HARD.

Shaking his head at his past decisions he put the layout and other sheets in the folder and he slid it under the mat. He looked at his staff leaning on the wall. He knew he shouldn't but he grabbed it anyway. Hey, if Slade was going to beat you, you would be down right scared too.

Assuming that it was almost time to go, he walked up the stairs calmly despite the intense fear he felt on the inside. He was welcomed by Slade at the top of stairs. He swore that if Slade did that one more time that he would have a heart attack.

Slade nodded seeing his appearance and he motioned his hand over to the long table in the room. Utterly terrified he walked over to the table taking a seat on the end of the table. Slade sat on the other side and he calmly slid a single piece of paper across the table. He placed a timer on the table which clearly stated 30:00 minutes.

He shook his head when he caught sight of the timer. Slade was really taking this way too seriously. He could be trustworthy! Right? Well, he really did have a right to be suspicious. After all, he was going to dump Slade when he had the chance.

"Apprentice you have thirty minutes to finish the layout from memory. I assume that such a task would be easily accomplished from even the likes of you." Slade scolded causing him to frown.

Slade held the timer in his hand stroking it. He gently pressed the button, signally the timer to begin. The timer gave off a ticking noise, almost as if a bomb was about to go off. Slade firmly put the timer on the table and he waved his hand to him telling him to begin.

The boy quickly grabbed the pencil, his palm sweating. Awkwardly, he drew a giant T on the paper. The T shape was curved and would occasionally have a blank spot here and there. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to scratch up every last detail he had of the layout.

He glanced up at the timer. 25:13. Great. Already it was five minutes and he had barely started? Lovely.

He started to draw random floors, all uneven and impossible to have in a building. He sketched out random objects making them resemble furniture, but instead they looked look blobs.

Once more he looked up at the timer. 20:45. Five minutes were already gone and out of his grasp.

Ferociously, he scratched random lines, hoping Slade would accept it. Who was he kidding? He was totally dead meat. He couldn't even remember the number of floors in the tower at the very least!

The ticking of the timer set him uneasy. 'It's like Slade's the bomb. And when the timer goes off, I'm as good as dead.'

He squeezed his staff which he had concealed under the table. He fiddled nervously with one of his many charm bracelets while he grinded his teeth.

He looked up. 10:29. Lovely, just lovely. Instead of five minutes, now ten minutes had gone by. Was it just him or did he really have bad luck despite having thirty lucky charms, and no not the cereal.

'Think! Think!' He screamed in his head as if it could solve the problem.

On his home planet never would things like failed tests and quizzes be a nuscience. However, with him being on a new planet with a psychopath. Yep, you would be scared out of your wits too.

Knowing he shouldn't he still looked up at the timer. 5:19. Joy. At least it wasn't ten minutes like it had been previously.

He quickly looked at his sketch. In one word it could be described. Horrible. The likelihood of him having Slade accepting his work was as likely as Slade dancing in a princess costume in the middle of the street.

The T was lopsided and looked more like a H than a T. The floors he sketched out would be physically impossible to have in such a structure. All the rooms were off, and he forgot Terra's room, the pool, and he never did anything with the roof where the volleyball court was supposed to be.

DING. DING. DING.

'The sound of my fate.' He thought grimly as he nervously handed Slade the layout.

He looked at the table and he fiddled his hands nervously. His body was shaking and he coached himself to calm down, failing tremendously.

Slade snatched it from his sweaty palms and he flipped it over to see the layout. His one eye narrowed and his breathing increased.

Slade turned to him and he punched him in his abdominals.

He staggered backwards into the wall where he used his force to catapult him back to Slade.

Sensing this move Slade gracefully stepped aside making him crash into the wall.

"Boy I expected more from you," Slade said calmly as he made his way to him,"unfortunately you failed me and you know to much. For that, you must die."

Slade turned to the wary teen and he hit him in the jaw. The boy crawled backwards clutching his now broken jaw. The word die hit him like a knife. This was it. He would die. He was going to die.

From his pocket Slade pulled out a gun. The pearl-handed pistol shimmered in the dimly lit room. He aimed it at the teen.

"Always be prepared dear boy. Always."

BANG!

He expected the bullet to come to him. To hit him in the heart. And for him to feel indescribable pain, and slowly fade away from the world. He wondered what dieing would feel like. Where would he go when he left this cruel world?

That never happened. The bullet came to him, but instead of hitting its target the bullet hit his staff. The staff being made from the strongest material known in the galaxy easily made the bullet shoot back at its opponent.

Slade was shocked at the bullet hurtling towards him, but he easily dodged the bullet making the bullet hit the steel wall and fall with a clang.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy dear boy?" Slade said playfully as he attempted to hit him again.

Despite the intense pain, he was able to get on his feet, balancing on his staff. He took many hits from Slade, but still was able to move towards the computer.

Slade raised a brow from this. The computer? But why the…?

Slade hurtled towards him trying to stop him. The boy rolled on the ground like a rag doll and seemed lifeless.

Panting heavily Slade grabbed the knife from his weapon storage next to him. For the brief moment he turned away the boy was already at the computer, his staff plugged into the flash drive slot flashing a golden light.

At the computer he typed furiously and soon a pop-up appeared. Slade felt his heart stop when he saw what the pop-up said: Two minutes until all computer data is transmitted to data source.

"No you don't dear boy." Slade sneered as he attempted to punch him in the stomach. He barely dodged the attack and he soon received a blow to the stomach when he wasn't looking.

He flipped in the air doing a sloppy somersault, but still provided to be effective. He landed perfectly on the other side of the computer's desk, his hand near his beloved staff.

"50% of download complete." The computer's voice sang sending terror down Slade's spine.

Slade made his way to the computer, knife in hand, and reached for the off button.

The boy's eyes widened and he threw himself on Slade.

The two rolled around for only seconds, and Slade easily landed himself above him. Slade smiled at the knife still in the palm of his hand and he swung the knife at him.

He felt immense pain in his leg. Blood poured out and he gritted his teeth. The world faded around him, but he was able to hear the computer's voice say, "download complete."

Adrenaline filled his body and he slipped out of Slade's grasp and he cleanly took the staff from the flash drive slot.

Weakly he held the staff in the air victorious, and he mumbled words under his breath.

Soaring out of the staff came a faint blue mist. The mist grew solid and swirled around Slade. In a matter of seconds a small maze trapped Slade.

Bewildered Slade attempted to merely jump out of the maze only to be shocked. Literally. He realized that the only way to get out was to go through. Once this was realized he attempted to find the exit, and he swiftly made his way through the maze.

Once he escaped he heard glass break and a boy jumping out, but not before saying, "I played Slade the mighty, and I am victorious."

Once he left the maze the maze slowly disappeared leaving the figure of a dumbfounded Slade. However, Slade's face easily regained its calm expression. Slade cackled an evil laugh and looked at the broken glass.

"Oh boy, you did exactly what I wanted you to. And boy, I know your name. Ezam, I hope to see you soon."


	4. Episode 4: Break In

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Episode 3: Break In

November 18th. On this particular cold November night the occupants of the city, Jump City, slept peacefully despite the cold chilling air and howling winds. The warm glow produced from the Titan's Tower made the citizens feel protected from the evil that was almost always lurking in the city.

Even the famed five young superheroes themselves slept soundlessly. Starfire, particularly, slept on despite her reputation of being a very light sleeper. Even the light mist that began to pour from the sky didn't make her stir, even though this would normally make her do so.

Her long auburn hair nearly touched the pink fluffy carpet of her room being that she slept with her head near the edge of her oddly shaped bed. She never slept on her side, but instead lay so that if she opened her eyes she would see the ceiling, and on this odd night was no exception.

Near her circle-shaped bed was a small table. On the table was a cup of who knows what, and the cup was completely drained from its contents. However, a small amount of purple goo was on the table, now hardened.

On the side of her bed was her beloved pet, Silkie. He slept on snoring loudly often gurgling in his sleep. He soon rolled over until he was practically under the bed, his figure unnoticeable.

The curtains, newly replaced due to issues and now a hot hot pink, blew furiously as the large window was slowly opening.

A figure quickly jumped in once the window was opened a reasonable size, and shut the window shut as fast as they jumped in.

This figure was Ezam. Ezam, ex-apprentice of the notorious Slade.

He took no bother in walking silently for he seemed fairly confident that Starfire would stay asleep. His boots trudged over the thick luscious pink carpet until he reached the closet.

He lifted his hand out to the closet's handle almost afraid in doing so. His hand quivered, and after taking a deep breath he creaked open the closet. He appeared to not notice that the edge of the closet door ripped off a bit of his uniform.

On the rack in the closet were several of Starfire's uniforms neatly put away and ironed to perfection.

Ezam reached into his biker's jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Starfire that he had stashed that was formerly in Slade's folder for the plan to attack the Titans. He studied the photo carefully before gently placing it back in his pocket.

He figured that since Starfire in that particular photo looked a bit younger than what she looked like now that she was posing in this picture in her first outfit. It made sense that the Jewel of Tamaran would be on her first outfit considering that there was only one, and that she had numerous others. Also, the other jewels were most likely cheap plastic replicas that can be bought in Tamaran itself.

Looking through the rows, as he expected, he found only replicas. He had a hunch that Starfire would keep her first outfit somewhere special, perhaps in one of these boxes?

Above the rack of clothing was a top shelf that had different colors of boxes neatly stacked away. The boxes were even placed from the smallest to largest order, and each box had its own bow neatly tied around out it.

Ezam studied the clothing and figured that a box almost medium size would perfectly fit the original uniform. The box his eyes were set on was a hot pink box covered in pink glitter. A purple bow with speckles of white tied the box together.

Using his staff he carefully and gently pushed the box down.

However he heard a large snort coming from Starfire, and he was driven out of his concertation and the box came crashing down.

Glitter. And lot's of it. Once the box came down its contents spilled releasing several jars and tubes of glitter. Any color you can imanage was there. There were different shades, different kinds, different sizes, it was unimaginable.

He felt like he wanted to puke. Slowly he craned his head so he could see Starfire. She was still asleep.

Ezam breathed a sigh of relief and began to pick up a jar. Unexpectedly he realized the jar's lid was loose, and all the glitter fell and poured onto the floor.

He adjusted his eyes, being in a dark room, and he noticed all of the jar's and tube's lids were loose and that there was glitter everywhere.

It was almost as if a unicorn flew in her room and barfed. Wait, he was pretty sure that Starfire was some kind of newly evolved unicorn at this particularly disturbing development.

Cautiously he tried to wipe away the glitter with his hand. He sighed when the glitter, just as he expected, was left stuck to his hand.

He looked once more on the sleeping form of Starfire. Sure that he was safe, for now at least, he started to think of a solution for this problem of his.

Ezam studied his staff as if it could tell him the answer to his complex problem. However he would never be able to clean up the glitter.

"Starfire, is that you?" A drowsy voice called out.

Ezam turned around and noticed Robin standing in the doorway.

Immediately Robin sprung into action. Before Robin could react however, Ezam flipped into the air and jumped out of the window.

Not even seeming surprised Robin quickly and effectively took his communicator and pressed the emergency button.

The Tower flashed red triggering the emergency signal. Robin ran to the window and looked down below. Nothing. Whoever it was had escaped.

Remembering Starfire, Robin went to check on his girlfriend. The alien girl seemed to have not been disrupted.

Something caught his eye. He picked up the cup from Starfire's side table, and sniffed inside. He immediately drew his nose away, realizing his suspicions were confirmed.

Under Starfire's bed Robin paid no heed to Silkie who had crawled back into his sleeping spot, chewing something. After all, Silkie at the moment was the least of his worries.

"What's the problem?" Raven asked as she soon entered the room ready for battle.

Noticing her presence Robin gently put down the cup, and shook his head. "Whoever it was was able to jump out the window before I could see their face."

Raven nodded. Soon Cyborg appeared behind her.

"Where's the intruder?" He asked with his sonic cannon ready.

When he saw Raven and Robin's faces he realized that the intruder was gone and he slowly put down his cannon.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy dragged himself in the room. He rubbed his eyes furiously, and he was tipping over. He felt Raven's shoulder and he slumped on it snoring loudly.

Despite Raven blushing more than a regular human could do she let Beast Boy be supported on her shoulder.

Cyborg smiled and nudged Raven while whistling. "Ah, the new lovebirds in the tower!"

All Raven needed to do was growl, causing Cyborg to shrink anime style and sweat drop.

Robin shook his head noticing Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy and went to wake up Starfire. "Starfire, time to wake up."

Now normally this would be all it would take to wake up the joyful alien girl. However on this particular night Starfire did not wake up. She didn't stir or even let out a mere groan.

Nearby Robin, Cyborg was inspecting the cup like Robin had. He lifted up his scanners and the scanners beeped and showed a blue light over the blob leftover on the table.

Cyborg gasped and shook his head. "It seems like she was drugged. The intruder must have put it in her cup while she wasn't looking."

Robin nodded. "Just as I thought."

"Wait a minute." Raven whispered.

Robin cocked his head. "What is it?"

"That figure, I've seen it tonight. It visited by room and realizing that it was mistaken it left my room and must have went to Starfire's. So, if the intruder drugged Starfire when she wasn't looking the intruder must have had a good layout of the Tower. But, that doesn't make sense if the intruder went to my room first."

Robin processed this information for a moment before responding. "That is curious. That must mean that the intruder either doesn't know much about us, or the intruder has a terrible memory. If Starfire had the cup in the main room, then it would have been fairly easy to put the drugs in it while she was gone. And since the main room is the biggest and easiest room to locate in the Tower the intruder must have known at least that much. However, we have no proof that Starfire made the cup in the main room."

"Wait!" Beast Boy said in a faint whisper, his voice croaking. "I saw Starfire in the kitchen and she was making some sort of drink. She told me that the drink takes, like a lot of time to cool down so she would be her room cleaning while it was cooling down."

"But wouldn't that mean that you saw the intruder? Or at the very least wouldn't you have heard the intruder?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Once she left I decided to get some grub since she was making something it made me hungry." Beast Boy stopped for a moment before adding, "also the stench of her drink was driving me crazy. However, there was nothing suitable in the fridge, so I went to Cyborg's room to convince him to go shopping."

"How long did that take?" Robin asked.

"Well," Beast Boy pondered, "it was hard to convince Cyborg and it felt like an hour until he gave in."

Raven turned to face Beast Boy. "But we don't need an estimate, but the real amount of time it took. Cyborg can you tell us the time Beast Boy was convincing you to go shopping?"

"Of course I can! I just need to press a few buttons," he said while he pressed what he said was a few but in reality was twenty buttons, "and I'll know!"

The machine on Cyborg's left hand buzzed signaling that it was done analyzing. "It was 38 minutes. No wonder I wasn't able to finish that upgrade on the T car!"

"But that doesn't tell us how long it took the drink to cool down. In that 38 minutes we don't know when Starfire went back to get her drink, and how long the intruder had time to drug the drink." Robin stated.

"We'll just have to ask Starfire, then we can find out." Raven replied calmly.

"We'll have to find out though later, Starfire is out pretty out cold." Robin said looking longingly at his girlfriend.

"Before then we can figure out what the intruder was after." Cyborg said.

Raven pointed at the glitter. "Whatever the intruder was after it's most likely in the closet. It looks though that the closet put up a fight."

"Geez! How much glitter does Starfire have!" Beast Boy yelled before snoring again.

Robin walked over to the glitter and noticed it was previously in a box. "The intruder must have wanted something in a box. However, it looks like they picked the wrong one."

"So what did they want if that wasn't it?" Raven asked.

Robin shrugged. "It could be any one of these boxes. Obviously, it isn't this one."

"I think I may know," Raven said before continuing, "when Starfire invites me to her room we sometimes take down some of these boxes. Almost all of them are just glitter, clothes from the store, or things for Silkie. However, the one in the middle, the one that is pink and with a gray bow, is the one that contains Starfire's original uniform."

"Maybe it was just a fan then." Cyborg said.

Robin shook his head. "No, not even a crazy fan would go to drugging someone."

Suddenly, the Titans heard a hacking noise. They turned to see Silkie who was hacking and who soon coughed up a piece of black clothing.

"Where did that come from?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

"Mickey mouse." Raven replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy's face brightened. "Really?!"

"No Beast Boy it's from the intruder. A piece of clothing must have came off on accident, and then Silkie must have attempted to eat it." Robin said causing Beast Boy to frown.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Darn."

"Right...Anyways, Cyborg do you think that there is a DNA fingerprint on there?" Raven asked.

"Why would there be a fingerprint on a piece of clothing?" Beast Boy asked dumbfoundedly.

Cyborg shook his head. "They just call it that. A DNA fingerprint is either a piece of hair, blood, skin, or something of the sort. These items have DNA, so we'll be able to tell who the intruder was."

"Well that's stupid! Then why don't they call it DNA hairskinbloodprinting?" Beast Boy retorted.

"I wonder why." Raven replied monotonously.

Cyborg grabbed the piece of clothing before Silkie could get at it again, and he started walking to Medical Bay without a word. The other Titans, expect for Robin who was watching Starfire, followed him into Medical Bay, and Cyborg opened a door to find tweezers.

Once he obtained them he also grabbed a magnifying glass and inspected the clothing. Using the tweezers he carefully lifted up a piece of silk black hair and placed it on the slid. He began the process while the other Titans, minus Robin and Starfire, watched in awe.

While he worked he told Beast Boy and Raven that it would take a few hours for the DNA fingerprinting process to be complete, so the two Titans left to eat breakfast.

Beast Boy who had finally snapped out of his drowsy state eagerly turned on the burner, and began cooking his tofu eggs. Raven's nose cringed in disgust as she opened her tea cupboard, scanning all of her options. She settled on her regular herbal tea, and began to fill the tea kettle with filtered water.

Raven grabbed a tea cup, and filled the tea cup up to the brim with boiling water. While she continued to prepare, Beast Boy watched her move with awe. Soon she was finished, and she took a seat in her regular chair. Before she could even take a sip Beast Boy interrupted.

"Do you mind if I have some?" Beast Boy asked nervously as he scooped up his tofu eggs and placed them on a plate. He sat down near her, watching her with anticipated eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you liked tea?"

"Well, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to try."

Raven watched her boyfriend with curiosity before infusing again.

Soon, after all the steps were complete Raven handed Beast Boy a cup of herbal tea. She went back to her own cup, and took a sip.

Beast Boy figured that following Raven's steps was the best way to go so he followed her motion and also took a sip. He soon realized his fatal mistaken.

He dropped the tea cup, and if it wasn't for Raven's powers it would have broken. Beast Boy waved his hands gasping for breath and ran to the sink. He frantically grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it, and drank it fast. Some of the water dripped onto his uniform, but he didn't seem notice or care at the particular moment. He let out a sigh of relief when the burning stopped.

Raven shook her head. "You have to wait for the tea to cool. Since I was making a second cup for you mine was okay to drink. Yours, however, was not."

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Yea..."

Raven handed him back his cup. "Just wait a minute or so, then it'll be fine."

Beast Boy nodded, and took the cup from Raven's hands. For a moment or so as their hands touched they both blushed. Beast Boy pulled his hand away, luckily not spilling the tea. Raven went back to her tea, trying to ignore what had happened. She lifted up her hood, concealing her blushing.

Beast Boy watched her for a moment before deciding that it was best to focus on his tea. He looked at the beverage for a minute until deciding that it should be cool by now.

He slowly took a sip, and his face brightened. "This is really good." He mumbled to himself not expecting Raven to hear him.

She nodded. "Sometimes it's okay to try new things." She said before covering up her mouth.

Beast Boy grinned catching her mistake. He swapped Raven's tea with his plate of tofu eggs. "You'll get your tea back if you at least eat only one bite." He said as he handed her a different fork.

"Beast Boy-"

Beast Boy shushed her. "Sometimes it's okay to try new things."

Raven shook her head, and warily scooped up a glob of the substance. She brought to her nose and took a whiff of it while Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on, it's not like it is poison!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Raven mumbled as she closed her eyes while she brought the tofu eggs into her mouth. She began chewing it slowly while Beast Boy watched her nervously.

"Well..." Beast Boy began.

As soon as Raven was finished swallowing Beast Boy was nearly on the edge of his chair, literally.

"I guess that it was actually pretty good." Raven said knowing what was going to come next.

Beast Boy slipped out of his seat, and stood up proudly. He began to dance and turn into various animals while out of nowhere disco music appeared and flashing lights were produced focusing on him.

Raven shook her head, and grabbed her tea by Beast Boy's spot, and she began to drink it slowly. She stared at the tofu for a moment, and grabbing the fork, she took another bite.

Honestly, she had never expected herself to ever try tofu. After all if Beast Boy liked it there was about a 99% chance that she would hate it. However, the tofu actually tasted, good. It actually tasted GOOD. A word that was never met to be in the same sentence with tofu unless of course the sentence is, tofu is not good.

Out of the corner of his eye Beast Boy spotted Raven eating the majority of his breakfast. Normally, if someone was eating your food without your permission you wouldn't be grinning like an idiot, but instead would be scolding them for it.

Beast Boy swiped the plate from Raven's spot. "I wouldn't want you eating all of it, now would I?" He said while wagging his finger in her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Even I wonder how I can possibly enjoy a substance that replaces meat. Me, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, meat is supposed to my life. And yet, here I am eating tofu. And even worse, wanting more."

Beast Boy smiled and fished a chef's hat from nowhere. "Do not worry madam. I shall cook more of the lovely tofu, wee." He said while turning the burner on, preparing a fresh batch of tofu eggs.

In a flash, Beast Boy was already back at the table and he slid a plate of steaming tofu eggs by Raven. "I hope you're satisfied, madam."

"Um...Thanks?" Raven replied. She waited for Beast Boy to sit down before consuming her own share of tofu eggs, and washing it down with her herbal tea.

Beast Boy did the same, and together they ate, exchanging a word or two.

"I got the DNA fingerprinting scanning done." Cyborg said, standing in the doorway. At first he saw nothing wrong with the scene. Then his eyes widened.

"Beast Boy is that TEA? And-Raven-is that TTTOOOFFFUUU!" Cyborg screamed and he ran into the Med Bay as fast as he could.

Raven snorted. "Boys." She mumbled. Before Beast Boy could respond adding that he indeed was also a boy, Raven had already left to follow Cyborg into the Med Bay. Shrugging he followed in after her.

When he entered Med Bay everything seemed to be normal. He noticed that Starfire had woken up, Robin beside her.

The screen on the wall showed a clear picture of a scrap of DNA.

Cyborg appeared to have recovered from the incident, but he was still trembling inside. He shook the feeling off knowing that it wasn't their major concern and pointed at the picture of DNA. "To most people this scrap of DNA would seem relatively normally. However, this is not human DNA. In fact, I've searched through almost all of the organisms on Earth and none of their DNA even is close to resembling this one. So, I guess that the DNA must be from an alien. Starfire can you tell us about this DNA?"

Starfire jumped at hearing her named called. She was quite drained. She had been knocked out only two days ago, during their fight with Mumbo, and just recently she was drugged. "Yes?" She feebly whispered.

Robin patted her back assuring her. "Does that picture of DNA look familiar to you?"

Starfire thought for a moment. Then she gasped. "That, that, is a picture of a Lang's DNA from the planet Langston."

"Langston? Langs?" Robin asked his girlfriend curiously.

Starfire thought for a moment before replying. "It is strange. Langston is a relatively peaceful planet. They help us, Tamaran, once in a while. We even trade together despite Langston being quite far away."

"Then how come one of them drugged you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know."


	5. Episode 5: Greetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Episode 5: Greetings

All of the Titans were silent. Not one, not even Beast Boy known for interruptions, had uttered a single word. Not even a gasp, a small whimper, a sigh, absolutely 100% nothing. Zip.

The words, 'I do not know,' hung in the air, stuck like glue in each of the Titans minds. Robin was shocked at his girlfriend, the alien princess of Tamaran, not even knowing something of a planet near her and where some of her childhood was revolved around. Cyborg was to shocked that Starfire was not even aware, and was trying to figure out the mystery of why a childhood friend would do such a barbaric thing. Raven was trying to come up with an conclusion to the events that had unfolded, the words still locked in her head. Beast Boy's only thought was Starfire's words, still in his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

Starfire held her head down feeling that she had failed her friends on her lack of knowledge of the Langstons, the group of aliens that she had known for most of her childhood. She too was also confused. Why would the Langstons, not to mention the most peaceful beings in the galaxy, drug her and attempt to steal one of her possessions. Why?

After long moments of silence had passed someone had finally spoken up. "What were the Langstons like?" Raven asked still deep in thought.

Starfire jumped at Raven's question before understanding what her friend had asked. "What do mean what the Langstons were like friend Raven?"

"I mean how did the Langstons act? What did they look like? Are they like humans, Tamarans, or perhaps any other alien life form? To sum up what I ask, who exactly are these Langstons?" Raven corrected herself, causing Starfire to understand.

"Oh, I see." Starfire mused not exactly answering.

Robin patted her shoulder. "Starfire you can rest if you need too."

Starfire shook her head. "I appreciate your concern boyfriend Robin, but I feel it is necessary to answer friend Raven's comment."

Robin nodded and allowed his girlfriend to continue.

"The Langstons are like humans. They appear to be human like us Tamarans, but have a few key differences. Everyone Langston has jet black hair, and pale white skin. It is like us Tamarns having orange skin, and auburn hair."

Starfire paused, a painful memory trigged by what she had previously said. All but one Tamaran had these distinctive features. This one Tamaran also happened to be Starfire's very own sister, the notorious Blackfire. Every since their previous two encounters with the Tamaran they decided that never again would they ever utter the word, Blackfire. For a while this had worked and eased the pain, but now their was no stopping the painful memories from resurfacing.

"It's okay Star. You can take a rest now if you would prefer." Robin told his girlfriend snapping her out of it.

Starfire shook her head. "No boyfriend Robin I must continue," before letting Robin respond she immediately continued, "except they do not possess the power us Tamarans have. Instead of having super human strength, flying ability, and in mine and my sister's case starbolts, they possess different powers. They call the abilities that they possess the Human Maze."

Beast Boy shook his hands interrupting the alien princess. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop a moment here. You're telling me that in all of the video games, comics, and movies I have sat through that there is something that I have missed? Out of everything, that I Beast Boy, does not even understand this special ability!" Beast Boy screamed in rage to cause Raven to jab him in his side.

"Shut up and let Starfire continue," Raven said before adding, "I have lived with you for how long and still even the simplest of jobs to accomplish and your lack of doing so continues to amaze me."

Beast Boy fumed. "I can shut up perfectly well! I bet that if we had a contestant on the subject that I would win. And to prove it the contestant is starting now!"

Beast Boy clamped his mouth shut after stating the contestant while Raven had a bored expression on her face. A few seconds later Beast Boy started turning blue, and looked like he was going to burst out rambling. A few more seconds passed and he was now purple and he looked like he wanted to scream something out. After a few more seconds he had turned red, and he lost it.

"Aw, I can't do it! Okay, you win, you win. You are the best!" Beast Boy exclaimed while Raven calmly rolled her eyes.

Raven sarcastically added, "I think I was going to lose it too."

Not catching the sarcasm obviously used Beast Boy obliviously stated, "I know right!"

Cyborg groaned. "Not that watching these lovebirds is amusing, but I think that letting Starfire talk is the best thing to do."

This shut both of them up. Raven turned around in fury, but soon calmed down and focused her attention on Starfire. Beast Boy did the same, but he still had a hint of anger on his usual cheery face. The word lovebirds does not compute with these two.

Starfire sighed at her friend's constant interruptions before continuing her explanation. "Like I have previously mentioned the Human Maze is what the Langston's possess. The Human Maze has incredible power. Me and my people do not know much about it, but we do know a bit of the Human Maze based off the small information the Queen of Langston has provided us with. Apparently, the Human Maze occurs when any being conquers the ability to use the entire compactiy of their brain."

Their was silence for a moment. To be able to use the entire brain, the abilities alone were unlimited.

"Their is one downfall though. Only for a few seconds or possibly minutes at a time can this be accomplished." Starfire softly added.

The Titans were shocked. If one could only use the Human Maze for a few seconds or minutes at a time wouldn't that make it pretty much useless?

"And what can you do once this ability is unlocked?" Cyborg inquired.

"It is unknown. Us Tamarans have spent years trying to persuade the Queen of the Langstons to tell us, but she insists that the truth can only be unfolded when the Human Maze ability is conquered."

Once more the Titans were left with shock and unanswered questions while Starfire put her head down sadly. "I'm sorry that I am not able to give any more information that what I've already told you."

Robin shook his head. "It's not your fault if it weren't for you we wouldn't have able to get this far. Sure Raven is really an alien also, but Azarath is too far away from Langston for the two planets to know information on each other."

Starfire beamed and gave him a tackle hug. At first Robin was shocked, but he soon hugged her back with almost as much force. No one can beat superhuman strength, expect for maybe Cyborg who really wasn't a human.

"Sorry to break up your little hug there, but I need to ask something," Raven said and before the two could respond she continued, "Starfire how long does it take for your drink to cool?"

Not seeming bothered by Raven's interruption leading the two to break the hug Starfire happily replied. "The drink that I had consumed, Suruni, takes about fifteen minutes to cool down. I was feeling quite cold it being November so I figured that a Suruni would surely help."

"Then that means that the intruder, which we now know as a Langston, had twenty-three minutes to put the drug in your drink." Raven mumbled to herself.

"Why does it take so long for it to cool down?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire gave Beast Boy a confused look. "How else will the Gataron complety dissolve into the uona, or what you would call liquid?"

"Forget I asked." Beast Boy replied, repulsed by Starfire's explanation.

"Are you sure that it was exactly fifteen minutes until you came back to get the drink before going to bed?" Raven asked putting the pieces of the puzzle slowly together.

"Of course." Starfire replied.

"Our best option right now is to get some shut eye before we dig deeper into this mystery. I'll send the alarms on the Tower on the highest setting. Hopefully this will stop the Langston if the Langston comes back." Robin stated as he sat up, helping Starfire stand up as well.

The other Titans nodded knowing that getting rest was their best option.

"Wait. Before we go to bed we need to protect what the Langston was after." Raven said stopping the Titans from exiting Med Bay.

Robin nodded. "I'll put it in the safe I have. That should stop the Langston from getting it."

Everyone agreed, knowing that this was the best option. Together the Titans exited the Med Bay, and soon made their way to the Main Room where they would then go to their rooms.

Just before they could reach the automatic door, the TV flickered on.

Noticing the bright light, the Titans turned around to see the TV turned on. The screen was pure white with nothing else in sight.

"Hello Titans." The voice that came from the TV was silky and beautiful and would make anyone feel like butter. However Robin immediately set to action.

"Who are you?"

The voice simply laughed at his response. A soft light hearted laugh. One that was full of hope itself. "Unfortunately I will not be able to disclose that information. This message is merely here for one purpose."

"And what that be? Hacking into the Titan mainframe and managing to make the screen to us appear white is no easy job. Cut to the chase." Raven replied coldly.

The voice chuckled. "Ah, so the gem itself." The voice mused causing Raven to anger.

"You can see us can't you? And I can tell you that your pleasure of getting me angry won't work." Raven replied smoothly despite her eyes showing a hint of red.

"A smart one, eh? Well, I will do as what you humans say 'cut to the chase.'" The voice replied as smoothly as Raven had.

"Wait, humans? Are you a Langston?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Wow, I'm quite surprised that you figured that one out. According to my information you tend to act like a buffoon apparently, so needless to say I'm surprised at your sudden outburst of knowledge.

Not fully understanding what the voice had said Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks! Wait a minute...HEY!"

"It also says here that you tend to take a while to comprehend things. I'm quite impressed with how accurate this file provides to be."

Cyborg looked at the screen angrily. "What do you mean by file? Where did you get that if you're not human?"

The voice sighed. "Wow, that's disappointing. Makes me feel bad, you know? But seriously stop being a hypocrite. You're not technically human yourself, you know?"

"If I could I would kick your-" Cyborg whispered under his breath the last part inaudible.

"Feisty aren't we?" The voice replied.

Robin put his finger up to the screen. "If you don't tell us you are, and where you got those files-"

"You'll what? Oh right. You don't know me at all." The voice interrupted, making Robin furious.

After a moments of silence the voice finally gave in. "Fine, I'll give you kids some explanation. However, my identity to you will remain a mystery. But I will give you one hint. As suspected I am a Langston. That is all you will receive for now. I suppose now that you want to know why I went through all this trouble?"

"That would be nice, but knowing you only for a few minutes you will probably give it in some sort of clue." Raven inquired causing the voice to groan.

"Just trying to ruin the fun of being dramatic, huh? Anyways, as I was saying their is a reason for all this. I think you will find this information I will be providing you sufficient. No doubt you are wondering about the Langston intruder. I can tell you something of him which you will need to trust on your own. I am not him."

Beast Boy waved his hand off at the computer. "Yea, because that's totally believable. Not that long ago we're attacked by a mysterious criminal at the Jump City Bank. Next, this guy drugs Starfire and attempts to steal one of her possessions. And finally, you broadcast this signal right after the intruder came here and you think that we'll believe you?"

"For once I have to agree with Beast Boy. With the way the turn of events are going tonight it is only obvious that you are somehow the intruder or involved with this intruder." Raven said.

"Are we done with the interruptions yet?" When the voice heard no one respond he continued. "Good. As I was saying for the who knows what time I have news that I believe you would want to know. This intruder is dangerous. This intruder was after Starfire's original uniform for a distinctive reason. The call it the Treblit Force. The Force that when all the items are obtained all around the universe the person with the objects will be the King of the Universe."

And with those words the TV flickered off.


	6. Episode 6: Kitten

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was gone all week, and this chapter is 6,854 words. In the future I plan to update at least two times a week. I shouldn't be gone any later in the summer.**

* * *

Episode 6: Kitten

"WHAT!" This high pitched scream coming from the brightly lit home in the wealthy status section traveled across all of Jump City.

In a woods nearby Jump City a bird can be seen singing its morning tune, perched on a branch. The sound travels to the bird and the bird stops tweeting, gasps for breath, and falls over appearing to be dead.

However, a certain blonde was not finished. In absolute fury she stomped her feet madly, the sound of her stomping traveling downstairs, and into her father's study.

With gritted teeth she snapped once more at her boyfriend, her finger pointed deeply into his jacket, accusingly. Tears traveled down her cheeks while her boyfriend only seemed to be amused at her reaction.

With a thunderous roar she screams again. "Why would you break up with ME?!"

Her spider ex-boyfriend otherwise known as Fang merely scoffed at the girl. He wasn't the most well known villain in Jump City, but he acquired great strength. He forcefully twisted her finger that was previously on his jacket, and pushed her down with all the strength he could muster effectively pushing off the stubborn girl with a thud.

Narrowly missing her hot pink bed she fell on the carpet face first. If her mouth would have been open it would have been likely that she would have broken some of her teeth.

Bewildered and shakingly she slowly stood up only to topple over on her bed from another forceful push from her ex-boyfriend.

Fang shook his head in pure disgust, and deciding that she had had enough he walked to the door.

However, a hand twisted him back.

Not seeming at the least bit fazed, he wiped her hand away, and snarled, "what?"

The blonde known as Kitten sniffled, and let out a small whimpering noise. "Don't you love me?"

Fang put his head up in the air, and laughed wiping a tear from one of his many eyes. "You think that someone would ever date a filthy brat like you actually willingly because they loved you?"

Kitten whimpered and sobbed. "Then we did you date me!"

Fang rolled all of his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Well, it is to be expected of someone like you. As if you could even understand the basics of why I would date such filth like you. I only dated you, put up with the dinners, the dates, the love sick movies, the gifts, everything, because of your father. And to be expected he turned out to be a failure like you."

"But-but, my father still has power. He can get you that power! Just date me, pretend, I don't care. I've never been able to have someone to call a boyfriend, someone who I love. Even it is pretend I won't mind. Don't you understand? I'm desperate for a boyfriend! Please, my father can get you that power, and money, lots of it, also. What more could you ask of?" Kitten responded.

Fang snorted. "As if. As if it wasn't bad enough pretending," Kitten let out a sniffle, "to like you before why would I do it now, especially when your father proved to be a failure. The whole lot of you. Ever since that thing you call a father escaped along with the others, including me, from that horrible icy prison the Titans took everything he had while he was gone. Don't you get it imbecile? Your father has no power."

Kitten dumbly blurted out, "and why would dating me get you that power?"

Fang clicked his tongue. "How else would the power be mine? You were the key for me to get closer to your father. If I got on you and on your father's good side, I could snatch his power when he least expected that. And how would I get the information to know when to get this power? All of those times I insisted of talking to your father "being interested on his progress" was just to see if I was wasting my time or not. Before your prom it was quite obvious that your father's powers was dwindling. That's why I broke up with you. Then, when I got the update of your father attacking the city I of course I took you back. But now your father will never gain that power ever again."

"Then everything you've done-"

"Was to just get you to trust me, and fall into my trap." Fang said finishing Kitten's words.

Getting sick of still standing in the brat's bedroom he grabbed the doorknob. "I would take a good long look in the mirror if I were you." And with those words he slammed the door leaving a devastated girl.

"I'm-I'm-not ugly-you, you-" Kitten scrambled for insults none able to leave her mouth. She let out a muffled cry of anger, and fell onto her bed.

She let out wails of despair and rolled around, fists pounding into and out of the mattress. Kitten turned to face her pillow neatly on the bed where her maid had placed it. She suddenly launched herself at the pillow, and tour the top off with her teeth. She ripped out the stuffing and threw the pillow on the ground and stomped on it.

She stopped stomping on the pillow when she heard the faint noise of her father's footsteps coming up the stairs. With a devilicious grin, no a grin even worse than the Grinch's grin, and if you know the Grinch's grin you can imagine the grin on Kitten's face, but worse.

When her father opened the door her face brightened, and she tackled her father into a hug. With her head in his chest she wailed loudly before talking. "Daddy, the absolute worse thing happened!" She paused dramatically for a considerable amount of time before continuing. "Fang. Broke. Up. With. ME!"

When she lifted her head up she expected to see her father, furious. A). Screaming that the thing that Fang had done was absolutely inconceivable, and that with their money that a punishment would be in order. B). Or at the very least her father assuring her, and promising her whatever she wanted to ease her pain. C). Even promising that he would help her find another boyfriend. Answer: None of the above.

Her father was indeed angry. But the thing he was angry at wasn't the fact that Kitten and Fang had broken up, but at something far more serious. Surprising his daughter he pushed her away, but in a way so that she would land on the bed.

"Kitten I know that Fang broke up with you."

Kitten gave a confused look. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it? Make the wrench pay for what he's done. I'm sure that the information he told me not that long ago-"

Killer Moth stopped her by putting his hand at her lips. "I know."

Kitten appeared flabbergasted. "Then do something about it! A teenager fooled you. A TEENAGER. Come on, embrace your anger. Let it out. You know that you also want to throw him to the sharks. Oh, or maybe even the piranhas."

Killer Moth shook his head. "Because of you we're dead broke."

The girl stared at her father, out of it. She was finally able to sputter a faint, "what?"

"Your boyfriend was behind it. He asked you for my social security number didn't you. And you acting like a fool willing gave it to him, did you not?"

Kitten whipped her hair. "I didn't give him your social security number, what fool do you think I am? I only told him my favorite number in the whole wide world yesterday before he did you know what."

Killer Mouth put his hand in his face. "Let me guess. My social security number is your favorite number."

Kitten gasped. "How did you know?"

He shook his head and pointed to the closet forcefully. "Tomorrow I want everything in that closet that we can sell out of it. Once all your stuff is sold, we can sell the house and get an apartment."

Kitten gasped and gave off the most bewildered look. Fake tears started to pour down her cheeks and fall to the ground. "We-we can't sell the house. I CAN'T BE POOR!"

"You have tonight." And with those words her father shut the door behind him.

Kitten wiped away the fake tears and sneered while putting her hands in the air. "Great, now we're broke. I most have something of value in here, just enough so I can avoid living in a," she shuddered dramatically, "apartment." The word, apartment, came out miserably and foul.

Walking to her closet she thrust it open and threw out practically everything into her room. It was all in a blur of junk flying through the air, landing in her room, while you can see her hands moving as fast as a blade.

Finally, the last bit was thrown out, and she closed the closet door, hard. Settling down herself she sat down and stared blankly at the piles of junk in front of her. "What do I do now?" She asked out loud to herself blankly until a light bulb appeared above her head. She grabs the light bulb and smashing it into her head.

"Of course!" She screams proudly as she stands up, her hand waving in the air with excitement.

She looks once more at the pile, and grabs something at random. "A-," she looks at the item in her hand, "a collector's edition of the Mary Shoe brand!" She gasped and held the item to her face. "I lost this for ages!"

The door suddenly opened causing Kitten to shriek and drop the shoe. Her father was in the doorway.

"I forgot to give you this," he said will handing her two bags, "this one is for trash," he said lifting that one up, "and this is for stuff that we can sell. If it is something that is really of no value put it on your bed, and we'll figure out what to do with it later." With those words he once more exited her room.

Kitten looked at the ceiling blankly. "I thought that I was supposed to just put the clothes in a pile and look through them. Darn you light bulb!" She screams as she reaches into her head, pulls the light bulb out, opens the window, and proceeds to through it out of the window." She wipes her hands satisfied and shuts the window.

"Now this bag for trash and that one for selling. Wait, that one was for trash, wasn't it?" She pointed to the other bag, "and this one was for selling. But what if I'm wrong?!"

"Oh, well. Daddy will just have to realize that sometimes I forget things." She says this as she picks up another random object. When she opens her eyes she sees that it is a dartboard. A pink dartboard.

"So that's where that went!" She exclaimed as she proudly pinned the dartboard on her door. "I just want to try it out before we have to sell it."

Attached to the dartboard is a pack of darts and she grabs it greedily, luckily not making the dartboard fall with the force that she used to take the darts off. She runs beside her bed, and opens her pink chest that she had just gotten last week.

"Hmmm..." She wondered as she searched through the piles of random objects in the chest. "Here we are!" She states happily as she pulls out a newspaper, The Jump City Times.

She snarls at the headline, Robin And Starfire Now Officially A Couple. The time of the newspaper was already a few months back once the Titans had gotten back from their trip to Tokyo. After receiving that issue her father had to purchase ear plugs from the immediate outbursts of crying and screaming coming from her room.

Angrily she looked at the picture of Robin and Starfire, furiously. Using a pin she placed the photo on the dartboard and pinned the picture.

She grabbed a dart and aimed for Starfire. Carefully, she looked at the photo intensely, her fingers trembling causing the dart to fumble also. When she finally threw the dart with all of her force the dart merely landed on the ground.

Nervously, she quickly grabbed the dart, and walked up closer to the dartboard. Once more she got into a ready position and threw the dart. A gasp can be heard when it lands on Robin. She quickly takes the dart off and strokes the photo. "Sorry Robin, I swear with all my heart that I was aiming for that repulsive girlfriend of yours." She paused before adding, "hopefully soon to be ex-girlfriend."

She backed up a little and threw the dart again. It landed on Robin once more. She reached into the bag, her fingers shaking and she threw another dart quickly. This dart also happened to land on Robin.

She grabbed all of the darts in the bag and without even aiming she let out a weak battle cry as she threw the remaining darts at the board, her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she noticed that all the darts had landed on Robin.

Grabbing her hair she ripped a chunk out and screamed. Stomping she strolled over to the dartboard, grabbed all of the darts leaving several holes on Robin, and pounded them all into Starfire. She greedily licked her lips at the sight of Starfire covered in the darts. Suddenly, the dartboard fell over and she also fell backwards, landing on the floor with the dartboard on top of her.

She ripped the photo off, ripped off the left side of the photo, opened the window, and threw out the picture. She closed the window, and fell onto her bed. Cuddling the picture, which now only had Robin, she looked at the ceiling miserably. Then she sat up, a brilliant idea striking her mind.

"Of course! If I get Robie to date me then I'll get part of the Titan's fortune!" She screamed wildly as she kissed the picture of Robin multiple times, never taking a breather in between kisses.

When she finally stopped she took a deep breath and stood on her bed. "I WILL get Robin to be my boyfriend! And I know exactly how to do it."

"Do you now?" As these words were spoken, she heard the light switch lightly be flicked off.

Kitten spun around wildly, her hair flipping around in a mess. Her head snapped to a stop when she noticed a figure sitting on her windowsill. She was unable to make out the figure, even when she widened her eyes as much as she could. Her eye's immediately widened, and she attempted to scream, but she felt a dark gray glove drap over her mouth. The cold fabric suddenly touching her warm lips from the moisture of kissing the picture of Robin made her jolt in shock.

The figure curled a finger on his other hand and pushed it gently on his lip. He shushed her softly, and brushed her hair in his hand, the golden strands lightly stick onto his glove.

She whimpered, but did not speak. Her eyes waited in anticipation for the figure to speak. The figure smiled at the display, knowing that winning the foolish young blonde over was already accomplished in a matter of seconds.

The figure slowly spoke his words cruel and cold, despair dripping on them. "I can help you with that."

She looked up at the figure, confusion clearly showing. The figure lifted his hand to the side allowing her to talk. "What?" She asked in a thin scratchy voice, on the verge of breaking. When she noticed that the figure was slightly chuckling, she let out a small growl. Her lips began to move, but were covered up by the hand once more, but this time quickly and more forcefully.

"Listen." The voice soothed, their words dreamy and long. Behind Kitten's back, in the other hand, the figure held a sharp needle and jabbed it into her leg. The figure calmly pulled the needle back and placed it into it's pocket, while Kitten's eyes drooped. The figure smiled at it's succession and lifted her up, and then lightly placed her on the bed.

The figure pushed the blanket on her, stroking her hair gently. The figure sat next to her, the mattress slightly giving in to the weight. "I'll help you. Just do as I instruct and both of our desires shall be fulfilled."

Kitten let out a yawn and waved her hand. She spoke in a dreamy tone, close to the point of her falling asleep. "Yes, yes. Anything for my Robin," she paused and looked at the figure above her strangely, "who are you?"

"They call me Slade."

Kitten's eyes slowly began to close, until she was soon peacefully snoring, Slade's eyes still lingering on her. He smiled, patted her, and stood up. "Excellent," he muttered, his words cold and cruel, "the plan is going right on schedule."

T

Last night the Titans had received the message from the mysterious person who had refused to give them their identity, but did save that whoever they were, they were a Langston.

After receiving the message, Robin had wanted to go through the information that they had received further, but after catching a glance at this teammate's faces he knew that sleep was in order. Reluctantly, he ordered the others to go to bed and decided that he would go through the information more himself while they slept. However, his plans were ruined when Starfire had weakly asked him if he could stay with her in his room.

Ever since the break in, Starfire was deeply afraid of the Langston to come back, so she had absolutely insisted on having Robin stay in her room.

Robin had agreed, and during the night had slept on the floor with the blankets he had brought into Starfire's room.

All of the Titans had trouble sleeping with no doubt, but soon were able to let sleep claim them and they didn't wake until noon the next morning. Or in Beast Boy's case, 2:00.

After everyone was awake, Robin had decided to have a meeting to discuss this, "Treblit Force," that the Langston was talking about.

"So, anyone have any ideas," Robin asked and after taking a glance at the table he added, "Raven, Star?"

"Of course. Even on Azarath, the Treblit Force is widely known. However, such nonsense is considered a urban legend. Only fools would actually believe such a thing would exist. In the entire history of Azarth, not one Azarthian has even given the thought of discovering these items." Raven stated, not seeming at the slightest worried about the Langston's information they had received the night before.

Starfire shuddered. "Me and my people have too heard of the Treblit Force. According to the legends the Treblit Force is not something to mess around with. The items that are needed are one item per important planet in the universe."

"What those planets be?" Asked Cyborg.

Using her fingers Starfire named off the planets, "Tamaran, Earth, Azarath, and Langston."

"So then that must mean that the item for Tamaran is your outfit." Beast Boy offered.

Starfire shook her head. "Not the outfit, but what is on my original uniform. The Jewel of Tamaran. Before I left Galfore gave me the jewel, knowing that he would never see me again, not knowing that I would be able to escape when I met you."

"If that's the case then what would the object be for Azarath?" Robin asked Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It makes me want to puke of you actually considering that the Treblit Force is real. If that is the case however, which will never happen, I guess that the object for Azarath would most likely be the Gem, which of course is myself. This of course makes the Treblit Force a legend. If my father was able to escape his prison and get to Earth, why would myself and other meaningless objects do practically the same thing expect get somewhat of something like my father's power. Wouldn't then all that would be needed is myself?"

The Titans processed this information carefully, unsure of how to answer. After a long period of silence Raven added, "exactly."

"But, their is one flaw to your idea." Starfire said.

Raven raised a brow. "And that would be..."

"If the Treblit Force is somehow related to Trigon's powers, then only yourself wouldn't be possible to conquer the power. Since you are the offspring of Trigon, that doesn't exactly mean that you fully obtained his powers. It was only with your last ounce of pure energy that you were able to destroy Trigon. Wouldn't that mean that now currently, that more would be needed?"

"Just having yourself, Raven, would not nearly be enough. One would need other sources of power to able to control such power. And perhaps who knows? Maybe this power is completely unrelated to Trigon's power. And if you think about it Trigon's power wasn't enough to conquer the universe so one would need more than just the Gem."

Raven nodded. "Your theory does sound legit. But how would the other objects even contain power?"

The other Titans turned to Starfire, anxious for an answer. Starfire merely shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that the Jewel of Tamaran does possess actual power. For the other objects I am most curious to find out."

"What could possibly be on Earth that would possess power like the other objects. Of course the Gem, and the Jewel of Tamaran, and the item on Langston would possess power, but would be on Earth?" Robin asked.

The Titans were silent, their minds turning.

"Well, it must be something that represents ALL of Earth. So it can't be something like the American Flag since that is only representing the United States." Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"But what could that possibly be?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shrugged. "Are best option is to research it as best as we can. And if possible we need to make sure that the Jewel of Tamaran is secure in the vault, and to watch Raven to make sure the Langston doesn't get his hands on her."

Raven scoffed. "I don't need protecting. I appreciate the concern, but I think that I'll be fine." Raven stated as she pushed the chair out of the way, and walked away.

Beast Boy looked at the others, and whispered, "I'll go convince her." He said as he walked off behind Raven running to keep up with her.

Robin sighed, and turned his attention back to Starfire and Cyborg. He placed his arm firmly on the table before talking. "Cyborg, I suggest that you search the internet for ideas of what the item could be on Earth." Cyborg gave a firm nod and left the table without word. Robin turned his attention back to Starfire, but spoke to her in a more gentle tone. "Starfire, I need you to think about the Langstons and the other items for the Treblit Force."

Starfire gave a gentle nod, and smiled while giggling at Robin before she flew out of the room. Robin let the smile slowly fade from his face, as he leaned on the table, sighing deeply. He muttered inaudible words to himself before pushing the chair backwards, and then felt arms drap around his waist. He gave a hard swift kick to the force behind him, and when he felt the figure's hands slowly loosen he escaped.

Turning around wildly he attempted to see his attacker. When seeing nothing but his surroundings, he whipped out his communicator. His hands trembling, he flipped up the top, and tried to press the single button that would help him.

However, he felt a strong jab from his side, causing his communicator to drop. He heard a sharp cracking sound, and when his eyes opened he saw his communicator on the floor produced to nothing but small pieces. His next incentive was to call out for help. It would be a fairly easy thing to accomplish, and the Titan's would surely hear him.

Before he could do so, a hand shoved a gag down his mouth, and for good measure, covered his mouth with their hand. Before the attacker could grab his arms and legs or drug him, he was able to get his arm to whack the attacker in the face. His hand never reached the attacker's face. Instead, while his arm was in the air, the attacker managed to twist his arm, and shove a needle into his arm.

Using all of his strength Robin was able to stomp on the attacker's foot, causing the attacker to loose its tight grip. Using this chance, he was able to squirm out of the grasp, and slowly walk while stumbling to the counter. Robin used the counter to balance himself, and let his arm rest on the counter also. Quickly, he opened his mouth to scream for help, but he was unable to do so. The words came out weak and inaudible, and his eyes soon drooped and closed. He slumped down, and fell, sprawled to the ground out cold.

The attacker came out of the shadows to reveal the notorious Slade, as expected. He slumped the boy over his shoulder as if the boy's weight was nothing, and after jumping out the window, he calmly walked into the darkness, unconcerned of the boy clearly hanging over his shoulder.

T

Starfire just flew out the door after exchanging Robin a giggle and a laugh. The smile and giggle soon disappeared as she was soon sure that no one, particularly Robin, was out of sight. She breathed deeply before letting out a deep sigh as she quickly entered her room.

As soon as the door had swiftly closed, and she was safely in her room she floated to her bed. She stuffed her face into her pink pillow and shoved the blankets around her tightly until her entire body was covered completely by the warm blankets. She sank into the blankets and once more let out a groan. She grew deep into her thoughts, escaping from reality.

Truth be told, she was concerned for Robin. Ever since this new apprentice, she knew that he had had restless nights. The previous night, she purposely asked Robin to sleep in her room. She knew that he would stay up all night, and she knew that he desperately needed a night's rest. Luckily he had complied, and he had not tried to slip out during the night. He had rolled around for a while, but he did soon gave into sleep. Perhaps she should ask him again.

No later, she told herself, I came in here to do the thinking and not to go to see boyfriend Robin once more. She sank once more into her thoughts. Robin had grown even more restless ever since the message from the Langston, and the apprentice of Slade not attacking for a while now. Obviously, the excuse of her being afraid to sleep wouldn't last much longer. Robin would soon see that something was going on.

She just couldn't help herself. She was so worried for her boyfriend, his lack of sleep and countless stress was not helping. Not only was her boyfriend's poor heath bothersome and tiring, but the mention of the Treblit Force from the Langston was equally as bad.

Of all of the stories that she had heard of the Treblit Force, they were all evil. She knew that whoever got such power would be unstoppable, they would be to powerful to defeat. They had to prevent it. They had to.

She cast a glance at her clock and gave a moan. Well, she thought to herself, I better tell boyfriend Robin of the sleeping in my room before I forget.

Slowly she got out of her warm bed, and placed the blankets neatly in order. After fluffing up the pillow to her desire, she stepped back and admired her work. After a few moments of hesitation she gave a nod of satisfaction and exited her room. Flying throw the halls as usual proved no difficulty. She had done it many times before, and everywhere in the Tower became a familiar sight.

Once she arrived at the entrance to the Main Room, she let her hand rest on the door for a few seconds. She glanced at the door with uncertainty before closing her eyes and entering the Main Room.

Her eyes wandered to the kitchen area, and gave a look of confusion at the sight. Robin wasn't there. Normally, she wouldn't be alarmed. She probably would have concluded that he had went into his room or the control room. However, she was alarmed. After thinking so much of her concern for her boyfriend, she soon grew extremely nervous and quickly flew to the kitchen area.

She saw nothing out of the ordinary, but the anxious feeling didn't fade. She grew very nervous when she saw the counter with a small drip of dry blood. She let her fingers slid against the drop for a moment before turning around to the floor where the blood had come from. Her eyes traveled across the floor until they came to a stop at the broken bit of wire on the floor.

Cautiously, she picked up the wire. She twiddled and fooled around with it for a moment in her hands before realizing that it was part of Robin's communicator. Seeming paralyzed with fear she didn't notice the wire fall to the ground. Then, unconsciously, she let her head turn to the ceiling and she let out a long and shrill scream.

T

Kitten pounded her feet on the fluffy carpet on her room, until finally deciding to stop, so she miserably sat down on her bed. After a few seconds of silence she began to tap her feet and fingers across the blankets, impatiently. While she did this, she darted her eyes back and forth across the room, coming to a stop at her closet. A few seconds later, she began to dart her eyes again until they rested on another random object. This cycle repeated several times out of her pure boredom and impatience manner until finally the door slowly creaked open.

Her head sprang up, and she used all of her strength to not jump up in excitement at the sight she was witnessing. Slade had just entered her room as the plan intended, and on his shoulder was a unconscious Robin, drugged. Her feet tapped once more impatiently until Slade carefully lay Robin onto her waiting lap. She covered her mouth to stop a up coming squeal of pure joy.

Slade looked at the girl's display with disgust, his eye narrowing. Kitten, the brat, would never be considered a villain. She was nothing but a brat like mentioned before, and now that her father's power was gone she was lost in her own world. If he had not come, Robin wouldn't be unconscious in her lap, currently. He carefully strode to the camera set up in the corner of the room, and placed it in front of the girl, his hand perfectly still.

"You know the procedure, correct I presume?" Slade asked calmly while Kitten gave a strong nod, "perfect. When I nod yes, you are on signal. When I don't nod, we are not on signal. Begin."

Kitten scrambled to get into a comfortable position, and made sure that Robin was not visible from the camera's eye. Once settled, she turned to Slade ready for his orders. Slade flipped the switch in a swift and fast motion, and waited a few seconds.

Kitten's eyes searched the camera, her eyes waiting in anticipation. Finally, in what seemed like hours to her, Slade gave a nod. She gave a huge broad smile at the camera, before speaking. On the side to her, on her flat screen TV, was a clear picture of the Titans, where she could see their reactions, so taking advantage of them would be a walk in the park.

"Hello Titans." She said as she gave a quick glance to the screen. Their reactions filled her raging hunger for despair. Just as hoped, all of the Titans were assembled in front of the screen. All of their reactions were a few seconds of realization, and then a brief second of anger, and then calmness. However, Starfire's reaction was still shocked, but soon it quickly dissolved into anger, pure anger and hatred.

Raven was the first to speak. "Kitten, ugly as ever I see." Kitten's face turned to disbelief, and her calm demeanor almost gone until she relaxed herself, her face appearing calm again.

"Your attempts to break me and tell you information will not work, Raven. For I have changed." She winked at the camera, and Slade gave a curt and firm nod. The camera slowly lowered dramatically, until Robin's unconscious body on Kitten's lap was visible.

Starfire gasped, just as expected, and then flew to the screen angrily, her face taking up the entire screen. "What have you done to boyfriend Robin you Clorbag Vorblernelk!"

Kitten responded with a laugh. "Oh Starfire! I couldn't let you possibly steal my Robie, once I heard that you two were boyfriend and girlfriend, I knew that it was necessary to stop that MESS! So, ever since, I've been planning to stop it! And it looks like I won! Starfire, I challenge you to a fight, and let the best winner win. If you win you get back Robin, but if you lose I get to keep him forever!" As she said this she stroked Robin's hair, making Starfire seeth in anger.

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy screamed as he pointed accusingly at the camera. "Why would you want to challenge Star to a fight. You already have Robin, so why risk the chance of losing him?"

Kitten started to sweat furiously. "Um..."

Slade gave her a harsh look, and she breathed deeply before answering.

"It's because I want to prove I'm a better girlfriend than Starfire will ever be!" She said this a little to quickly, making the Titans suspicious.

"Right..." Drawled Cyborg, his mind turning for explanations.

Before any of the Titans could question her, Kitten had already disappeared from the screen, as a result from Slade cutting the signal.

Raven sighed. "Great. Now, not only do we have to worry about Slade's apprentice, but now we have to worry about Robin kidnapped," she then stopped before asking, "but how in the world would Kitten be able to kidnap someone like Robin?"

"You are correct friend Raven! Kitten as something strange going on and we must stop it. Before I obliterate her I can question her." Starfire responded, causing the other Titans to sweat drop.

Beast Boy looked at her strangely, and frightened. "Ob..lit..er..ate?" He asked twiddling his fingers nervously.

"That is what I said, correct?" Starfire asked will the other Titans exchanged nervous glances.

Cyborg shook his head. "We'll deal with that later," he said as he fiddled with the computer, "she never gave us specific directions to where the fight would be, but I assume that it's in her house."

Raven nodded. "That would make sense. We'll check out her house first, but we'll have to be quick. We don't know what could happen to Robin, so we need to leave as fast as possible."

The Titans all exchanged a nod, and knowing their coordinates, they left the Tower in silence and went as fast as they could to Kitten's house. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew, and Cyborg was on Beast Boy while he was a pterodactyl.

It took only a few minutes for the Titans to arrive at their destination. They had no idea what was in store for them.

T

Slade gave Kitten a harsh glance once the signal was turned off. He was fairly disappointed in the act. It should have been expected anyway. Kitten was in incapable of doing several fairly easy tasks, but even he would have thought that she would be able to do so easily. Oh well, he thought, it still worked and the Titans would soon arrive. They probably were a little suspicious of Kitten's strange behavior, but it would make sense if you think about it. The Titans knew that Kitten wasn't exactly the next Einstein, and in fact she didn't even have the intelligence of a third grader, most likely.

"Kitten, I must admit that I am a bit disappointed, but it will have to do," Kitten hung her head sadly, "but," her head perked up, "you did do what was intended. Just remember the plan."

"And then I get Robin to myself?" She asked hopefully.

Slade sighed. The girl was one not to anger. Of course he would not fufill her desire, it would stupid, and would ruin his plans. However, she wouldn't work with him for the time being if she wasn't going to get what she wanted. "Yes." He shuddered unconsciously. Even just saying that one word was extremely difficult to muster, even for him.

Kitten clapped her hands. "YES!" She squealed as she rubbed Robin tenderly. "Wait, what if my father comes?"

"He won't. I made sure of it."

Not seeming the bit concerned with her father's safety, she nodded happily, and jumped onto the bed with Robin, kissing him. And he's unconscious.

Under his mask he snorted. You would think that Kitten would question him what she would do when Robin woke up, but of course she wouldn't. The drug would only last for a little longer, but just enough for the plan to work. Perfect. He looked at the clock with a...kitten on it, and was relieved that this nightmare would almost end. But at the same time he was still able to not break himself, and keep perfectly calm.

Suddenly, everything in Kitten's room began to shake until the wall broke, Starfire with glowing hands filled with starbolt energy, standing by the remains of the broken pink dry wall. Behind her, the other Titans, ready for battle.

Kitten stood up, still holding Robin's hand. "Hey, you can't do that! And you," she screamed pointing at the others, "can't fight with her!" She started screaming, "only Starfire can fight! Isn't that right-"

She stopped when she saw nothing. She turned her head wildly, seeing nothing in her sight. She gasped loudly. "How am I supposed to fight her now you liar!" She screamed, the other Titans looking at her curiously.

Thinking fast, she grabbed Robin, toppling over at his weight. Trapped under him, she screamed, her fists pounding the floor. Tears started to form, and travel down her cheeks, all while Starfire stood in front of her, her face filled with anger. She gently lifted up Robin, all while effectively pinning Kitten on the floor at the same time. Once Robin was placed on the bed she turned to Kitten, her hair whipping wildly and hands full of starbolt energy.

"Tell us what you are up to, or I shall make sure you never move again." Starfire's words greatly shook Kitten.

Kitten feebly nodded. She tapped her fingers on the carpet quite loudly, before talking. "He made me. All part of the plan." And with those words Kitten suddenly disappeared.

The Titans looked at each other in shock for a moment. Out of the huge hole in the wall, a single letter flew down and onto Raven's lap. With the other Titans watching, excluding Robin of course, Raven in slow and shaky hands showed them what the letter said:

**Repetir el mensaje**.


	7. Episode 7: Light Part 1

Disclaimer: [insert witty way of me saying that I don't own Teen Titans]

Episode 7: Light Part 1

Repetir el mensaje.

Three words, just three words plastered in each of their minds. The ride home was silent, as still as the clear November night, cold and still. The moon shone bright, almost like resembling hope slowly dwindling in the night sky, and the cold tightening air that may have no wind, but is still harsh and horrible. No one had spoke, until Beast Boy, who was rather silent on the ride there, had pointed out that he had figured out what the message said.

Being that Beast Boy knew some Spanish, the message was quite easy for him to decipher the code from the moment he had seen it, but his usually preppy demeanor was gone and withered. He felt worried for each of his teammates, he truthfully did. After Raven had showed each of the them the message, expect for Robin who was currently unconscious, each of the Titans were silent their minds turning for explanations. They all had easily figured out that the code was in Spanish, but none had known what the actual message in English was.

Of course, like mentioned before, he had figured it right away. But after seeing Starfire's sullen expression while carrying Robin sadly over her shoulder, and Cyborg and Raven's turning minds and their faces twisted in concentration, he couldn't bring himself to tell them. After gathering up courage, he was able to tell them what the translation was in a small and shaky voice: Repeat the message. He had hoped that this would ease the problems, but that obviously had not happened.

Instead, the Titans were even more focused on understanding what the message meant, and this had made the problem even more troublesome. He was grateful that Robin was asleep, or more like unconscious, or otherwise he was certain that Robin would get angry at him. It was a horrible habit of his for when he was stressed. He didn't blame Robin, for everyone had their flaws, but being polar opposites and Robin being under extreme stress was not something that he wanted to deal with.

After exchanging a few short and simple goodnights they went into their respected rooms, expect for Robin in Starfire's room, who was extremely worried for her boyfriend and who had insisted that Robin would be more comfortable in her room than in the Med Bay.

They had agreed to go to bed right away, not wanting to argue with the alien princess. So, here he lay in his bed, rolling in the covers, sweating crazily. He groaned when a few rays of sunshine hit his face, seeping from the window. Sleep was not a easy thing that came that night. He continuously woke up and fell asleep, this cycle repeating several times. In total he was sure that he had only gotten about four hours of sleep. Better than nothing, he reminded himself as he slowly brushed the covers off of his sweaty body.

He rolled of his bed, and onto the floor. He groaned, stuffing his face in the carpet for a few seconds, before finally sighing deeply and slowly getting up. It had taken much effort, but finally he was able to stand up, all while holding his bed for support. He was soon able to let go off of the bed, and be able to support his own weight.

He trudged himself to the door, and rubbed his eyes while the door opened. He stumbled out of his room, and after brushing his teeth, he was able to finally get to the kitchen. He looked at the clock for a split second, and realized how early, or in his terms, he was up. Since it was 5:21 in the morning there was no point in attempting to sleep, so he took a seat at the table.

"You up?" Raven asked causing him to jolt in surprise. He had not seen her by the stove, a steaming cup of green tea this time, gently placed in her left palm. She calmly took her regular seat, and lightly blew on the tea.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He whispered, his voice quite scratchy from being up early.

Raven gave a curt nod. "I understand. I assume that tonight, falling asleep was difficult?"

He nodded back, his head more slow and wobbling. "Yea, I couldn't fall asleep."

Before Beast Boy could remark that Raven was having GREEN tea, Cyborg had entered the room with a yawn. "Any guess of what the message meant?"

At his question, Starfire and Robin entered, Robin now awake and healthy, and Starfire had responded. "No. I guess our best guess is to recap what Kitten had said before that you know what disappeared from thin air."

"But didn't she just say, 'he made me. All part of the plan.' All this tells us is that she was working for a he. At first I thought that it may be Killer Moth, but that seems to be unlikely. Perhaps the Langston is behind this," he said before adding, "or maybe even Slade." Robin said, while the other Titans groaned.

Cyborg shook his head. "Slade? We're fairly certain, and you know yourself, that Slade has nothing to do with this. It's most likely the Langston, although I have no idea what the Langston's intentions are. And, to be honest with you, don't you always throw in Slade at ever strange little occurrence or robbery? Aren't you a litte," he paused hesitant to say the word but managed to whisper, "obsessed?"

Robin pounded his fists in the table. "I am not obsessed with Slade!" He screamed while receiving not so convinced glances from the others. He gave a sigh. "I won't lie, I am a little," he swallowed, "obsessed. But trust me, I won't end up like last time. We need to figure out what they want or wanted, and by doing so, we need to think very carefully of our experience with Kitten."

It seemed rather unlikely that Slade would have anything to do with this. It appeared to only be the Langston, but the burning question was: wasn't their TWO of them? Back at the bank, they were certain that the police report had said, 'two robbers.' Could it possibly be that the Langston that was "helping them" was actually working for the other Langston? And if not, who would the Langston be possibly working for? As important as these questions were, none asked or bothered to bring it up. All of the Titans had asked these questions themselves, but not one knew the answers.

They all ate breakfast in deadly silence. After they had finished, Raven sat up from her spot, pushing her chair out of the way. "We need to call Titans East. If we're all stumped, and if this Treblit Force is real we'll need all the possible help we can get. Maybe Mas and Menos can find some sort of code in the message we received. Beast Boy may know some Spanish, but Mas and Menos are our best bet. And the other members might be able to help us with this situation too."

"You're right. If the Treblit Force is real, and the universe can be taken over soon, we need help. There may be a special code in the message we received. Raven can you contact them?" Robin asked, while Raven gave a nod.

She strolled across the room, and to the main computer. She motioned the others to come follow her, and they did, beside her near the screen. Raven typed in several coordinates, her fingers flying as she typed, dialing the number. Soon, the screen flickered on with all the Titans East present. They all seemed fairly tired, bags under their eyes, hair loose, and uniforms put on fast and not very correctly. The only two that actually looked presentable worthy, were of course Mas and Menos who had the ability to move extremely fast while touching made getting ready a thing to do in five seconds or less.

Bumblebee was probably the next best ready, her being able to also move fast, but her hair buns were put in loosely, hair hanging off the side. Next was Aqualad and Speedy, whose hair was a mess, and uniforms put on backwards in Speedy's case. All stared at the screen clearly annoyed about having to wake up early, and Speedy was trying to hide himself in the back while he carefully brushed his hair, a mirror in front of him.

The other Titans tried hard, but not to stifle a laugh. Sure they had answered quickly, but their appearance was another story. The Titans East looked annoyed at the Titans almost laughing their heads off, and they put their hands on their hips.

Bumblebee was the first to speak after yawning for a considerable length of time. "This better not be a joke because I got my butt up for this message, and here you are laughing at my face. Do have a problem with the way I look?" She said, her voice still defiant, and her finger pointed at the camera lenses.

This shut them up. However, Robin calmly walked up to the screen and explained their current situation. The Titans East listened in awe to this explanation, at first with uncertainty, but they soon began to understand and know that the Titans weren't lying. Of course during this explanation interruptions were present, mostly cracks about Speedy's hair.

After Robin was finished explaining the Treblit Force he turned his attention to Beast Boy, and gave him a nod. Beast Boy also nodded in reply, and turned to Mas and Menos on the screen.

When he spoke he wasn't to fast like Mas and Menos, but was better than the others since he knew some Spanish. "Considere la posibilidad de esta nota. ¿Son las pistas escondidas? He said this while holding up the note, the other Titans, including Titans East minus Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee, looked confused.

In rapid Spanish, and in unison, the two began to speak. "Ah, tenga en cuenta! Nada parece estar fuera de ello. Lo único que dice es repetir el mensaje. Mensaje? Nos deja perplejos."

Beast Boy nodded. "Nos deja perplejos también. Es por ello que se estableció contacto con usted. Pensamos que sepáis."

"Lo sentimos, no podemos ayudar." Mas and Menos said sadly while shaking their heads, while looking at the ground.

He turned to the other Titans. "Apparently, they can't find any code."

Raven looked at Beast Boy strangely, even after he explained. "Why were you speaking Spanish, also? They can understand English, they just can't speak it." As she said this the other Titans gave Beast Boy suspicious glances.

He put his hands out protectively while shaking his head. "No! Nothing bad, it's just that I thought that it would be difficult for them to process English, and then speak Spanish. Anyways, it's also easier for me to understand instead of switching from two languages back and forth."

His explanation made sense, so they left the matter untouched. Their was a few moments of silence before someone actually spoke.

"Kitten's message! It makes sense now. Cyborg, check our email." Robin ordered while receiving strange glances, but was not questioned.

Cyborg gave a nod, and ran to the computer typing in several phrases, until on a separate screen, their email popped up. "Weird." He mumbled to himself as he clicked onto the newest message. It stated: /LJJFO-WJFP-NFTTBHF

Aqualad shook his head. "Um, what?"

Raven snapped her fingers. "It must be in Augustus's Code. Each letter of the alphabet is the letter ahead of it, and you just have to substitute it. For example, A would become and B and B would become C, and so forth. At the end, Z will become A. Since the code is also in all caps, it makes sense."

Robin nodded his head. "Then, if you put everything together it should be: KITTEN-VIDEO-MESSAGE."

"Um, how exactly does that help us? I mean, isn't that what we're trying to find out." Speedy remarked as he continued to comb his hair.

"No, it does do us the helping. It says in the message, video, so that means their must be a video." Starfire corrected, her assumption correct.

Cyborg nodded. "If you look at it closely, doesn't it look like part of a URL?"

"Try typing into a search engine, maybe it'll pop up." Bumblebee offered.

On the other half the screen, in a flash the words, Kitten-Video-Message, were typed. With shaking hands, making the mouse tremble, he clicked on the first result. The website page was all white, expect for in the background, their was a single video clip.

Breathing heavily Raven whispered. "The Langston is behind this. The one helping us..."

Silently, Cyborg clicked the mouse, causing the video to play.

The scene starts in Kitten's room, with Kitten laying near her bed on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. On her bed beside her, is Robin's unconscious form, with Starfire near it, while at the same time keeping guard on Kitten.

Slowly Kitten begins to speak, while tapping her fingers on the carpet. "He made me. All part of the plan."

Suddenly, once the video has ended, it starts up again. The same scene is played expect when Kitten speaks the volume is lowered, and the tapping of her fingers is increased. Then, the video goes black, and doesn't play again.

There was silence for a moment, before the snapping of Robin's fingers can be heard. "Morse code. That's what the message meant." He mumbled as he walked to Cyborg, and played the video again. He ripped a piece of paper from the counter, and a pen, and began to scribble down the tapping. Raven watched closely from his side, deciphering the code into English and words, while he wrote down the dash lines and dots. When the video had stopped, he held up the paper, slowly, for everyone to see.

. .- .-. - ... / .. ... / -.- . -.- .-.-.- / ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... . .-.-.- / -.-. - -. - .-. - .-.. .-.-.-

Beast Boy scratched his head. "And that means...?"

"Earth is key. Universe. Control." Raven replied calmly.

"Wait a minute. So, we already knew that Earth's object is needed for the Treblit Force, so what would that mean?" Aqualad mumbled, saying everyone's thoughts of confusion.

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Of course! It makes the sense right now. There is no object to represent Earth. Earth is the object. That blue, green, and white marble in the cosmos is the key for the Treblit Force. In order for the Treblit Force to happen, one must have the other objects and have Earth under their control."

"But the question is, who was Kitten working for? Did they plan this out for us to realize and know this on purpose?" Robin questioned, no one able to answer the stinging question.

There was pure silence for a moment, enclosing them in a strong barrier, unable to escape until one broke the wall. Drawing in a long and shaky breath, it was Bumblebee who spoke. "Maybe, if what you all say is true, we should go over there," after receiving questionable glances she added, "if the world, no universe, is going to be taken over, you'll need help. We can help you protect the other items, and Earth. We can't let this happen." Her words were strong, forceful, and true.

After moments of consideration, Robin gave a nod. "It's best that we discuss what we're going to do about this situation face to face. We need to discuss this strongly together. This could perhaps even be worse than when the BrotherHood of Evil were a major threat. No, this IS worse than that, this is dead serious. Report here as soon as possible."

His words sent terror down their spines, particularly Beast Boy who, every since he was a childhood, had always thought that absolutely nothing could be worse than the BrotherHood of Evil. Obviously, that notation was incorrect. The Titans, including Titans East, gave each other worrisome glances, before Bumblebee turned off the signal after saying a quick goodbye.

Raven turned to Robin, being the first to break the deathly silence. "Should we contact the Honorary Titans for back up? If the world is at stake, we will need all the possible help we can get."

"I'll contact the Honorary Titans of the Treblit Force. When I give them a signal they'll know to come here and fight this Langston before the Langston can take over the world." Robin explained, as he quickly left through the door, his cape fluttered as he exited the Main Room.

Cyborg gave a deep sigh, and sat up from his former position on the chair by the computer, and slowly made his way to the couch before plopping down on it, causing the couch to give in a little, and sinking down. Beast Boy, who had noticed his friend's current seat, sat next to him, with a reluctant Raven following suit. Starfire had glanced at her friends on the couch, and back at the door where Robin had went. After a few moments of hesitation, she flew to the door, and flew to Robin's room.

Raven leaned into the back of the coach, and gave out a long sigh. "This is just perfect. First, my father, and now another worry we have to deal with." She mumbled.

"But at least this time we can prevent it. Or, at the very least, try to." Cyborg said, trying to light up the tense feeling in the room.

He was right, whether or not you want to admit it. Their was awkward silence for a moment, before Beast Boy and Cyborg had started up a video game, with their old game station being that the old one was currently being feed on by ravenous fish in the depths of the sea.

Unlike when the two usually played, they made no comments, but instead played in silence, the only sound being heard from the clicking from the consoles. Raven watched from the side, raising a brow occasionally at the game's incredibly stupid plot. She debated of whether or not to leave, and get a book for with her powers it wouldn't be to much of a hassle, but she decided to stay where she was knowing that soon the Titans East would arrive.

As Beast Boy played, he would occasionally glance up at the empath, and back to the screen. After playing for only a few minutes, he paused the game much to Cyborg's disappointment.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, suspicious of his actions.

Seeming to ignore his friend's question, he handed Raven his control, much to her surprise. While rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he said quietly, "you can try if you want." He watched for her reaction, eager to see if she would comply.

She stared at the device in her hands, and shook her head. "I don't think so." She said defensively as she shoved the control back into Beast Boy's hands. He jumped back with a squeal, and once he was back on the couch, he sweat dropped nervously.

However, he seemed not to back down, as he once more handed Raven the control. "Just one round?" He asked hopefully, while Raven stared at the controller with uncertainty. She glanced up at Beast Boy, who had seconds before shape shifted into a small kitten.

He began to meow, and rub against her legs, while giving her the cutest look he could possibly manage. With a frown, she gently pushed the "kitten" away with her powers. "I'll play, as long as you stop doing that." She said, as Beast Boy quickly shape shifted into his humanoid form, a huge smile plastered on his face. He sat next to her, snatching Cyborg's controller from his hands.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, as he tried to grab the controller from Beast Boy's hands. Giving a shriek, he transformed into a bird, the controller grasped with his talons. He flew to the top of the refrigerator, and once more transformed into his humanoid form.

Tauntingly, he waved the controller, while wagging his finger. "I don't think so. If this is Raven's first time playing, don't you think that she should face an easier opponent?" He said, using Cyborg's words of him being a terrible player in the past to his advantage.

Cyborg shook his head. "Fine, but I'm watching this." He said, giving in, while Beast Boy gave him his famous trademark grin. He jumped down from the refrigerator, and ran to the couch at amazing speeds. He used his arm to propel himself as he landed next to Raven, controller thankfully in tact. Before Raven could remark at his display, he had already played the game, and pressed menu.

The screen fizzled to the menu, and he leaned over to Raven, his finger pointing to one of the many buttons on the controller. "The red button-"

Raven shushed him. "After seeing you two play so much, I have long ago realized how to play your games."

His face brightened. "Great! Here, you can choose your character before starting. The goal of the game is to make your way out of the city without getting brutally killed by one of the citizens, being that you are a rebel and that the king has ordered for your execution. You only have three lives, so you must plan your moves accordingly. Once out of the city, you have to face the king, and his dragon and sorcerers. When you are playing a two person game, the goal is to get the fasted time, or last the longest. If both players win, you have fight against each other. The screen splits in half if you are playing multi player. Ready?" He said this dramatically as he created a new account for her to play on.

"I was ready long before you started explaining." She remarked causing his face to fall, but only for a brief second, and it soon returned to his normal expression.

She studied the choices, reading through each description, processing the information carefully. Beast Boy had watched with a bored expression, as she looked through each character closely. Finally, after what seemed like ages to him, she decided on one.

The character that she had chosen, Ardine, wore armor and had a bow, with a arrow pack hanging loosely off her belt. In the game, the characters were only mortal, and as you leveled up with each time you played that character, they would soon unlock abilities. Ardine had short black hair, and blue eyes. She also wore a red cape, and all together her appearance was rather intimating.

Beast Boy smiled. "Excellent choice." He said this, while he quickly selected his character without a moments of hesitation. His character, Errin, had large muscles, heavy armor, and a sharp sword concealed in a scabbared. Errin had green eyes, and long blonde hair, hanging to his shoulders.

Once his character was selected, he pressed start after receiving a nod from Raven. The game started off fairly simple. Both characters were placed in a similar area, a small house which once you exited you couldn't go back in.

At first her moves were sloppy, but as the game progressed Raven quickly got the hang of things, and swiftly moved her fingers across the keys, fast and efficiently. Beast Boy watched in amazement by her display, nearly forgetting that he too was playing.

They both easily managed to face of the king and his sorcerers, and both beating both of them, they both reached the final battle with the dragon. He began to sweat, fumbling as he pressed the keys. Every time he played the game, all the time, his downfall was the dragon. He didn't know how, but Cyborg always managed to beat the dragon, obviously beating him. And when he played with Robin, it was no different. He just wanted to win, just this once.

After a minute into the battle, both of their characters had only one life left. Errin and Ardine, Raven and Beast Boy's characters, drew close into the dragon, weapon out, and then-

-Cyborg pulled out the plug, causing the game to turn off. He looked up angrily at him, his face red. "What did you do that for? That was the closet I ever got!" He shrieked, as he threw the controller down.

"Sorry dude. While you guys were playing I went to Robin only a minute ago and he said that the Titans East should be here in any minute." He explained.

Before Beast Boy could apologize at his outburst, the automatic door opened. It revealed to be the Titans East, and soon after they walked in, Robin and Starfire entered as well, but from the stairway.

They all sat down at the table, which had extra chairs that Cyborg had pulled up while Raven and Beast Boy were playing the game. Taking charge of the meeting Robin firmly placed his hand on the table.

In a strong and informative tone he began to speak. "I'm certain that you are familiar that the world is in danger. As I explained the objects for the Treblit Force are the Jewel of Tamaran, possibly the Gem, some item from Langston, and recently discovered: Earth. I think that it is safe to assume that the item from Langston is already in the Langston's possession. The Jewel of Tamaran is safely put into a vault, and the "Gem" is being protected."

Of course, the Titans East wouldn't understand the "Gem" being that only the Titans had the memory of that horrible day. However, it was best that they didn't know.

"For Earth, I have contacted the Honorary Titans, and I'll contact them when we need help in protecting Earth. However, from this, I have question to ask you. Do you think that in such a drastic danger lurking nearby threating to take over the universe that it should be reported, or should we keep this to ourselves?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"I would think not. For, in times of the past, we have not done that, why should we now? It is the best that we don't worry the people, to cause further trouble." Starfire replied.

"Any objections?" Robin asked, and when receiving nothing he continued. "For protecting Earth-"

Before he could continue, they heard a huge thudding noise, coming from Robin's room. Together, they all pushed back their chairs, and rushed to Robin's room, bewildered.

As they stood outside of his room, it was Robin who entered. He was able to catch a glimpse of what had caused the commotion. A figure was hunched over the safe, where Starfire's uniform was kept. It moved a little sideways, so he was able to see that the lock, somehow, had been broken. The figure, noticing his presence, gave him a smile, barely visible being that the majority of his face was covered by a hat.

He lifted his hat, tilted it, and gave a small salute. Before he could jump out of the open window, Robin rushed towards him. He threw jabbed Robin with his staff, and before Robin could counter attack, he had already jumped out of the window. Tucked in his arm, was Starfire's original uniform, containing the Jewel of Tamaran.


	8. Episode 8: Light Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, the show would still be on with Teen Titans Go at the same time for more Teen Titans awesomeness. So, no I don't own Teen Titans.

Episode 8: Light Part 2

They stood in shock, no, pure shock. Confusion clearly placed on their pale white faces, their bodies trembling every few seconds, and worry the only thought in their mind. The fact was simple, as plain as day: the Langston had the Jewel of Tamaran, and they only needed two more of the objects. Then, the Treblit Force will be in their power, the universe soon following that.

Feebly, Starfire flew to the window, and looked down somberly, looking at the slowly rising morning sun. Her fingers tightened around the windowsill, standing still, frozen in place. Her breathing increased, slowly at first but grew as the seconds passed.

Robin walked to her, with his arm outstretched, and he attempted to touch her lightly, only for the purpose of gaining her attention, but she already had turned around hearing his presence. Her hands lightly glowed of starbolt energy, the same going for her eyes, her appearance strong and defiant.

In a dangerous gravely tone she began to speak, startling her friends. "The Jewel of Tamaran has been in Tamaran's hands for generations, and when I give you the honor of protecting it, you instead to a horrible job causing Tamaran's beloved jewel to be taken from our hands like our hands are as slippery as grease. Like no strength behind us, like you assume that we are weak, and deserve nothing, so you put no effort into protecting it!"

Their was deadly silence for a moment, the only disturbance being Starfire's dangerously shaking body, almost like a grenade, at any moment ready to explode with anger and frustration.

She craned her neck viciously. "And you do not even do the speaking to me? Are you really that mean to not do the talking to me, not even a defensive motion to your actions?"

Robin shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder, despite her sudden jerking motion and the starbolts not fading but growing in power. "Starfire, calm down. I understand that the Jewel was important to you, I really do even if you wouldn't think so. Just calm down. I to once have overreacted at a situation just trust me that you'll regret it."

Her defiant composure disappeared, replaced by guilt and sorrow. Taking a deep breath, she nodded several seconds of silence later. "Robin, I am the sorry. It's just," she held back the warm tears, "the jewel has been in our possession for years. And just it being taken so easily-"

He shushed her. "We forgive you. Do you want to lay down?" She nodded, and the two passed the others and walked to her room, Starfire supporting her weight against Robin's shoulder, as they exited.

Everyone gave each other knowing looks, and it was finally Cyborg who spoke.

Before he spoke, however, he gave a quick glimpse at his wrist, and after checking it he let out a large sigh. "Doctor Light." He explained, causing the others to nod in agreement that the middle age nut job always attacked at the worst times.

Just after this, the alarm sounded off, the red light flashing, and causing the communicators to buzz, their sound producing through the tower and to parts of the island.

Raven sighed as soon as the sound was produced. "We NEED to continue discussing this," she whispered before she thought of a simple solution. She turned to Cyborg and Bumblebee, and with a stern determined look on her face, she spoke to them firmly. "You guys, Cyborg and Bumblebee, should take care of the pathetic sad little man. We'll continue discussing of how to solve the problem." She gave a jerked motion with her head to the others.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew that whether or not he wanted to, the others needed to discuss this. Plus, even if they did decide to completely ignore the signal, that wouldn't change the fact that Doctor Light is robbing a bank. And if the likes of him got away with such a crime, who knows how long that the Teen Titans would be a complete laughing stock, that even they couldn't defeat the puny man. Of course, that would be a mild rumor, that they were simply trying to save everyone's butts, while they would laughed at anyways.

Just as the laughing stock prospect came to Cyborg's mind, his thoughts turned a little gray. Since when has the city thanked them for the countless times that they have yet again pitied the crime filled city? They hadn't even been congratulated when they first saved the city, let alone the time they came back from their encounter with the notorious BrotherHood of Evil.

On a few rare occasions, a small crowd would gather, and thank them, but most of them were crazy stalker fans or fangirls. He shivered at the one experience, but of course that was not the main problem here. He was sure that the only time that they have been really appreciated was when they were Tokyo. Even if they did stay there, he was fairly positive that they would of have been treated the same way they were here, in Jump City California.

"Sparky?" The voice that he immediately recognized as Bumblebee's asked him, while instead of lightly tapping him to gain his attention, rather hit him hard on his back, not seeming hurt at the fact that she just hit metal, and hard.

He rubbed his back gingerly, while his teeth gritted, wincing in pain. He deeply wanted to say, that no, they shouldn't and focus on the world and not the "loving" city, and then ask them the question that had turned him deep into his thoughts: for all that they have done for the city, have they ever been thanked?

Instead, he gave a nod, and while catching a glimpse of his teammates, and the Titans East, looks of worry, he said in a very loud in obnoxious voice, "sure! I'll so what the Cy is made of!" He remarked while proudly, or seemingly so, his sonic cannon which he had updated the previous weekend.

They seemed to accept the answer, and they walked, or flew, back into the kitchen. He let out a sigh as soon as they had exited, and turned to Bumblebee with a broad and fake smile on his face, clearly still hung up on the fact that they are never thanked.

Bumblebee inspected him for a moment, and gave him a quick questionable glance, before shrugging, accepting his strange behavior. "Let's go Sparky!" She stated as the two quickly made their way to the garage, and piled into the T Car.

His behavior became even more questionable as he didn't even remark when she sat shotgun, and didn't speak of his car, his beauty, once as he started up the car. She sort of expected him to remark of the new upgrades that she heard about once they started their trip to the Jump City Bank.

She stared into his blank, expressionless, eyes for a moment, before placing her hands on her hips, and pointing her finger in his motionless face. "What has gotten into you Sparky?"

Cyborg sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes still fixed on the road. In a barely audible whisper he asked, "have you ever been congratulated for something good you've done?"

"I suppose. Usually small stuff, the works. The best time, I would have to say," she paused for a moment, her finger on her head showing that was deep in concentration before saying, "when we defeated Control Freak, but that wasn't in Steel City." She then gave out a melodious laugh, snapping her head back to the roof of the car. "You should have seen the locals in Steel City, they seriously thought that we were the Teen Titans at first."

He gave a quick glance at her, before he returned his gaze to the road. "When you save the city, from either minor or greater threats, does the city, the people, thank you for it?"

She shifted uncomfortably her seat, twisting the seatbelt. "Not really. Only the first two times, otherwise after that boom," she emphasized boom with clapping her hands, "it was over. I sometimes miss it, you know? Well, with you asking the question Sparky I guess that this is the conclusion you wanted me to come to, isn't it?"

He surprised at her answer, but soon gave a nod. "Sorry, I'm out of character. I just thought about it, and I realized that, people don't even care anymore. They only care for their own lives, not how we feel. But if we backed down, they'd be in protest and bad mouth us. That is really what humans are. When they get something new and helpful, they love it at first sight, but when it grows old they don't even care anymore."

"When it becomes stolen, out of their lives, they recognize the impact it had on their life, to late. Then they protest about it if they can. Greed. That's the word I'm looking for."

She was stunned by his, genius, words. He truly was right. The notion carried to her head, spinning around wildly like a fly trapped in a window. It didn't know what to do, but going around in circles seemed to beneficial, or at least help. Perhaps this is where the phrase, mind turning, comes from.

"I suppose. But I guess you can call that another ugly factor about humans: we always have that desire to be thanked for what we do. But sometimes, even if we do help a old man cross the street, or help that cat from the tree, we have to realize that what we're doing is good even if we don't get that pat on the back all the time." Bumblebee said.

Before he could remark at her comment, they had already arrived at the bank. Their was a few moments of awkward silence, before they exited the car, and silently made their way to the crime.

When they opened the doors, Doctor Light was seen stuffed into the corner, placing large sums of money in a trash bag.

Hearing the creaking of the bank door, he grinned at the sight of the two, and calmly stood up, hanging the trash bag off of his shoulder. He walked over to them, not appearing to be frightened or dismayed that they actually had showed up.

Bumblebee, knowing that she wasn't going to listen to some stupid villain confessional of their plans, had already begun strategizing. If you call yourself a true villain, at least have enough common sense to not tell your enemies your "evil plan." She found it rather annoying, and of course the stupidest thing you could do if you're the villain.

"Aw, Titans. I see that two of you have come to witness the plans of the most clever and brilliant man alive. I, Doctor Light, have decided to live up to my true capabilities, and plan to slowly take over Jump City. And with that, I will start with the Jump City Bank, and slowly make my way down to the other industries, until all of Jump City is mine!" He reveled his incredibly stupid plan, and followed it with a laugh.

"Man, why would you start with the Bank? People with common sense would take over City Hall first." Cyborg replied to his "brilliant" plan, causing Doctor Light to sweat drop.

He shook the matter away, and responded with a large burst of light energy, almost knocking Cyborg over. "Have you never felt the light!" He remarked as he continued to fire light projectiles rapidly while Bumblebee quickly started to fly around him.

Doctor Light stopped attacking for a moment, distracted by Bumblebee flying all over the place, and to make the job of defeating her more difficult, she had shrunk her size down, causing him to have to squint to catch a glimpse of her.

While he was doing this while he also threw many insults, Cyborg knew his position, and fired up his sonic cannon. The plan worked beautifully as the blue energy struck Doctor Light, from the backside.

From the shock and immense pain from the attack, Doctor Light fell forward, sprawled out onto the floor. Bumblebee quickly turned into her regular size, and for good measure, she used her "Stingers" to shock him.

She blew a piece of hair from her face, and gave a broad smile to Cyborg, her current partner. "That was to easy. I'm guessing that's he's one of the minors here?" She asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yea, his butt is always kicked in five minutes or less. Perhaps it's the annoying light puns or his lack of common sense that I find to be irritable." He mused, while Bumblebee gave a nod to his statement, agreeing that Doctor Light wasn't the brightest man that he believed he was. The truth was: without his suit he is weak, vulnerable, whatever the word that involves incredibly lacking in strength, is what he was.

Giving Cyborg a nudge in his side, Bumblebee asked, "you okay now?"

He gave a sigh, and for a moment she thought that the nonsense wouldn't be quick to leave him. Thankfully, he smiled, a wide broad smile, and started to speak. "Yea, sorry about that. I guess sometimes, we just have to accept things. We can't be like kids who want whatever they want whenever they want it. We just need to realize that we are doing a good thing, and that feeling should be just enough for us to feel joy and that we've made a difference."

"Have you ever thought that their really is no such thing as a selfless act? I mean, whenever you do something good, even if you don't get something in return, you really still are. I mean, you get that good feeling, knowing that you've done good, isn't that basically still being selfish? I've given it thought, and it just bothers me, I mean, are we humans really that pathetic enough that we can't even do good things without getting something back?" Bumblebee mused, her thoughts completely accurate.

"We really do have a thought of flaws don't we?" Cyborg confessed.

"True that. I guess, that despite the truth, that we just have to accept it. We aren't perfect, but that doesn't mean we can't try to perfect." Bumblebee said.

Cyborg snorted. "That's probably one of the most cheesy thing I've ever heard, and man is it true."

Bumblebee allowed herself a small smile, and she pointed to Cyborg's communicator. He nodded, understanding, and proceeded into calling the police.

Even though a feeling urged her not to, she soon found herself walking aimlessly around the room, deep into her thoughts about their previous conversation. Her shoes echoed through the room with each step she took, and she soon found herself near the unconscious body of Doctor Light. She gave a quick glance to him, and breathed deeply, and left her gaze, and instead focused on the blank wall of the bank.

She suddenly felt a sharp tug on her boot. She turned around, and noticed that Doctor Light's right hand was tightly grasped around her boot. She pulled out her Stingers, but before she could finish the job, Doctor Light was able to do one last attack. He aimed perfectly, and the strong light beam hit her in the eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" Her screamed pierced through the entire bank, as she pushed her hands over her throbbing and burning eyes. She fell backwards into the fallen trash bag that was once in Doctor Light's hands, and tumbled into it.

She only heard noises, noises slowly fading away. The sound of distant police sirens, and the wailing noise of an ambulance, and the panic noises from Cyborg, who once always seemed calm and collective, was frightened.

She felt her head slowly be lifted up, and being carried. She wanted to move her lips, to be able to make out the words that she would be fine, that the Med Bay would be enough, that she could take care of herself. She was strong. But not strong enough this time, to stop it.

Then, it slowly faded, and disappeared into nothingness.

T

He clearly was surprised at the display. The girl, the strong defiant girl, had been defeated. Of course, only temporarily blinded, the conclusion that he was able to reach since the moment the light hit her eyes.

He planned it all. And it worked. The girl, would truly be a horrible turn to the plans, an obstacle that had to be removed. He could have permanently detained her, erased her from the very existence of the universe. But that, even on his terms would be a little to cruel. Plus, if he killed her, how could he possibly enjoy the sorrow and despair she would have felt when the Earth was being controlled, and then following it the universe.

Turning the chair, he removed himself from the screen. Why would the girl be a obstacle one may ask? The question, so easily understood and to be answered. She protected him. Cyborg. She would do anything to protect the half man half robot. Then how could he permanently destroyed the Titans if she was in the way?

If she was blinded, only temporarily, it would be enough time for him to already have Earth in his grasp. Oh, the victory would be his.

Only very recently had he discovered that Earth was the key. He watched them. He watched the Titans every movement, every daily activity, everything they did, was being closely watched and inspected under his eye.

Of course, the burning question remained. Who helped them? Not the Langston, for he already knew of their identity, but of who Kitten was working for. Slade was the immediate thought that came to his head, but he shoved the notion away. He wanted nothing to do with Slade. Ever.

Well, he was planning Slade's plan now. He also had bribed a minor villain to do his deeds, but his more dangerous.

Drawing himself from the thoughts of Slade, he calmly stood up and stumbled to the kitchen. The small hotel room would have to do, he reminded himself this as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had never had the brew before, but he grew quite found with it.

The hotel room indeed was not a place to keep something like the Jewel of Tamaran hidden. So like anyone with common sense, he placed it somewhere where you would never think to look.

Ever since the brutal encounter with Slade, he was gravely injured. Thankfully, the wounds were slowly healing, but he still depended on his staff for support on his weight.

He went back to his seat at the small computer, placing the coffee carefully on the side. He blew on the coffee, and preceded to take a small drink. He continued to drink as he turned back to the computer.

What he saw made him spit out the beverage, thankfully on the carpet where he could clean it up later. He looked at the computer screen with disbelieve. The words lingered on the screen:

I nwko oruy lpnas. Epho lahsl iwn.

It only took him a few seconds for his brilliant brain to decipher the code:

I know your plans. Hope shall win.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is will not be the last episode in case you're wondering, it's just that the episode Light would have been to long so I spilt it into two parts. The next episode should be in no later than Friday.**


	9. Episode 9: Langston

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Titans.

Episode 9: Langston

Cyborg paced uncomfortably in the hallway of the hospital. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, and wiped sweat of his brow. When the hospital door snapped open, his head snapped up, and he waited in anticipation. The doctor sighed in seeing Cyborg's nervous behavior.

He clutched the clipboard tightly in his hand, and with the other hand motioned Cyborg over. With a sullen expression Cyborg complied, and the doctor twiddled with his nametag, and gulped loudly.

"According to the report, she'll be fine. It-it's just that-sir...she'll be temporarily blinded for a few days." His eyes searched for anger in Cyborg's real eye, and he sighed when he found none. He took another large gulp, and wiped sweat from his face using his sleeve. "She-she insisted that she'll be fine. She is-really really...tough."

He held the clipboard in front of his face instinctively, almost expecting the half man half robot to hit him square in the face. He was relieved when the clipboard didn't jerk or be snapped out of his hands. He slowly lowered it, making half of his face visible. With a trembling finger he pointed to the room. "You-you can-go in now." He fumbled as he opened the door quickly.

Cyborg mumbled a weak thanks, and almost ran into the open room. As soon as he had entered, the doctor had quickly closed the door. He seemed not to care about the doctor's fidgety behavior, but instead focused on getting to the hospital bed.

Her eyes were covered by a bandanna, and she wore a long hospital gown, and her appearance in all was quite startling. She appeared worn, and she barely heard Cyborg entering the room. Her head moved a little when she heard the faint noise of a figure hovering over her.

"Cyborg?"

He felt relief wash over him. Without thinking of what he was doing, he held her hand. "Yea, it's me. You okay?" He said, not exactly knowing what say, and he hoped that what he said was acceptable, and didn't anger her. It seemed rather foolish to think so, but he seemed convinced that Bumblebee would blame him for her blindness. Temporary blindness, he reminded himself.

Instead he heard a light chuckle. "Did you know that when someone says, are you okay, that they actually expect you to say yes? To be honest, it sucks. But, I'll get through it."

Cyborg was shocked that she took the manner so lightly. "How can you laugh? You're blinded and it's my fault!"

"Temporarily blinded." She corrected. "And I wasn't laughing that I'm temporarily blinded, I was laughing on the manner that everyone expects you to be okay when they ask that question, so they can carry on with their lives."

He seriously wondered about her sanity. But when he heard this he couldn't help but know that she really was okay, by her account.

Cyborg looked at her, truly seeing her true beauty. He leaned in, almost frightened by what would happen if she could see which of course was impossible, and was only inches away from her lips. She appeared to be confused, not understanding what was going on. He took a deep breath, and knowing that he did indeed have his will done, he leaned in. Just one more centimeter...

Then, as if the universe decided his fate, his communicator rang. He jumped back, and quickly answered his communicator without waiting for Bumblebee to question his strange behavior.

With gritted teeth he answered with a gruff, "hello?"

Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen, and he seemed quite pleased with himself once he caught a glimpse of his friend's expression. Flashing him a toothy grin, he began to explain. "Dude, Robin said that since the Langston has a like ton of the objects, that we need to go to Langston to find out more information."

"I'll finish this message outside in the hallway." He mumbled, and without letting her answer, he exited the room, slamming the door. The doctor jumped at his appearance, but didn't say anything. He trembled, but let Cyborg take his call, and he ran into the hospital room.

He turned his attention back to the screen, his face red. "I almost kissed Bumblebee man! Then, you ruined it!"

Letting out a whistle Beast Boy stared at him with amazement. "Really dude?"

"Yea. And then you ruined it!"

Cyborg expected Beast Boy to let out a apology, but instead Beast Boy cackled, bursting with laughter. When he finally could control it, he looked at Cyborg, smiling. "I guess it's karma."

"What?" He asked, completely unaware of what Beast Boy was referring to.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'll explain later, because Robin needs you like now. We need to leave as soon as possible, the rest of the Titans East are already coming to the hospital. She'll be fine."

"Can I say bye? It'll only take a few seconds extra."

Once more he shook his head. "You have to come now."

Sighing, he gave a nod. He turned off the communicator, got into the T Car, and drove the tower deep within his thoughts.

Scattered thoughts of several moods filled his head: anger for Beast Boy's rude interruption, somewhat of a feeling of relief so he didn't ruin his friendship with Bumblebee, and disappointment that he couldn't at least try. Try. The words stuck in his head like a magnet. Try. He could have tried, but something stopped him.

The thought that the universe made this happen, so that his heart wouldn't be broken, but he easily shook the feeling off. He didn't believe in such that the universe controlled everything in his life.

He reminded himself that whether or not Beast Boy called, it happened. And he simply couldn't change it, not even with all of the gizmos and gadgets that lay spread out in his room wouldn't be able to reverse time. It was a simple action that happened, and he had to accept it.

Besides, it didn't stop him from trying harder.

With that thought in mind, he felt a bit more relived, better than when he had left the hospital, but deep down he had to use his all of his strength to keep the anger down.

In only a matter of a few mere minutes after Cyborg had arrived. He was greeted with a lovely reprimanding from Robin, and no matter he tried to explain he was simply cut off by Beast Boy's constant interruptions, and he soon gave up. They gathered in the T Ship, and decided to take a few things, not knowing that whether or not they would stay for more than the night. The T Ship glided smoothly across the cosmos, Starfire giving directions to the neighboring planet of Tamaran, her voice bubbly and full of excitement. The thought of arriving to the planet Langston, the only thought in her mind.

Turning on the walkie talkie in a large tug, she happily screamed into the walkie talkie despite the looks that she was getting from her teammates. "LANGSTON IS FAIRLY CLOSE TO TAMARAN. IN THE HOUR WE SHALL DO THE ARRIVING. IT IS NOT GLORIOUS!?"

Besides Starfire, the currently happy alien seemingly on a sugar rush, the other Titans covered their eardrums and their faces flushed red in anger. At seeing her friends reactions Starfire sweat dropped, and nervously giggled.

Robin shook his head, but a small smile crossed his face. Trying to distract the Titans from the incident he reminded them of their goals. "Okay team, when we arrive at Langston be cautious. We don't know that if all of the Langstons are like the Langston intruder, and if they all want the Treblit Force. If we're able to find the palace, then we'll try to reach the Queen of Langston. We need to find out more about the Langston intruder."

They each responded with a simple yes or okay, and the rest of the ride was in silence after this. While, it was until Starfire grabbed the walkie talkie. "LANGSTON!" She screamed happily, and after placing the walkie talkie back, she clapped her hands and her hair bounced up and down.

"Okay team hang on." Robin stated, as he slowly put the T Ship to the white planet that Starfire had pointed to. The T Ship landed with a large thud causing everyone to jump. However, the T Ship was not damaged thankfully, and they were able to recover quite quickly.

The planet was completely white, not another speak of color to be seen expect if you consider space which was black a color. The T Ship stuck out like a sour thumb for miles. Thankfully, Cyborg was able to put a clocking on the ship to make it invisible to others, but visible to themselves.

As soon as each of the Titans were safely out of the ship, Starfire took lead. "I believe that the palace is a bit north from here. This is merely a resting area where the Langstons would practice their powers. The city is over there." She said while pointing her finger north. Without another word of explanation, she flew up a bit further, and put her hand on her forehead.

She came back down after a minute or two, and shook her head yes. "I can see the city from up there. Everything seems to be the normal."

Robin nodded, taking in the information. "As we travel to the city keep a sharp look out for anything suspicious. If they try to attack us, try to get to the T Ship, since there will be to many of them."

With those closing words, they traveled to the city across the vastness of the plain white stretching on for miles.

After only a few seconds of walking, Beast Boy let out a rather large sigh, while dramatically covering his eyes with his hands, and he let his hands sag back down. He looked around for a second, before repeating this. When he saw that no one had responded he did it again, but as loud as he could.

With gritted teeth Raven asked, "what?"

His ears perked up, eager to hear that someone had answered. "I'm just bored! Maybe we should talk about Bumblebee." He lifted his eyebrows, focusing his attention on Cyborg.

Starfire clasped her fingers together. "Oh yes! I feel very bad for our friend and I hope that she doing the okay. Friend Cyborg, how was she doing in the hospital?"

Sweating a quite considerable amount, Cyborg sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Just fine. I mean, at least that's what she said." He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Really, is that so? I mean, you seemed pretty angry when I called you, and didn't you mention dude that you were in the middle of something," he paused for a moment to make the statement more tense, "important wasn't it?"

Starfire, who was not understanding what Beast Boy was hinting at replied happily, "tell us friend Cyborg! What was the important with friend Bumblebee?"

"I think he mentioned something that they were about to-" Beast Boy was unable to finish when Cyborg clasped his hand on his mouth. Beast Boy looked accusingly at Cyborg, who was grinning knowing that he won the battle. Beast Boy knew though that he had the upper hand, transformed into a snake making him able to slip out of his grasp.

He slithered away behind Raven, and transformed to his humanoid form. "KISS!" He said the word loudly, his words echoing across the vastness of white, and when he finished he made kissing sounds, his behavior resembling that of a elementary child.

There was silence for a short while, everyone exchanging short glances, and looking at Cyborg. Finally not being able to take it, Cyborg put his hands in the air, the anger that he had shoved down, spouting up in a burst of rage.

"Fine! I almost did. What's the big deal?"

Raven smirked. "Well, considering that you've always stopped me and Beast Boy from kissing before we dated, I think that you perhaps got the taste of your own medicine."

"Well, this is different!" He claimed while sputtering out the words in disbelief.

Starfire flew up to Cyborg happily, and gave him a hug that even made Cyborg gasp for air when she let go. "This is glorious! Glorious indeed! Now, everyone in the Tower has someone special to them! This is most joyous!"

She gave him a wide smile, before exclaiming, "we are here!"

Thankfully for Cyborg the subject was dropped, and they instead focused on getting into the city.

The city, just like the field training area, was pure white. However, even being that everything was only white the architecture and designs of the buildings were worth drooling over. The buildings seemed to touch the black sky and stars, which made the planet look like a Oreo cookie. The palace in the middle of the city was absolutely stunning, breathtaking, everything seemed to be perfect.

A beautiful fountain was in the middle of the town square, and hundreds of houses and shops dotted the landscape. People wore long silk white cloaks, and walked, not using any technology. One particularly striking building had thousands, thousands, of charms which you could see from the window. People wore these similar charms, thirty of them, expect for the children who wore only a few.

The Titans felt uncomfortable, them being completely different from the Langstons. A few Langstons would stop and point at them, whispering to each other. They only seemed to take Starfire normally, the others being another story.

A small boy, his white cloak trailing after him approached them. He stared at them for a moment, while sucking his thumb. He then took his thumb out of his mouth and pointed it at Robin. "Are you here for a circus?"

While Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed, Robin fumed. While laughing wildly Beast Boy unconsciously transformed into a elephant. This motion caused the boy to burst into a huge hearty laughter, and he rolled on the floor pounding his fists on the ground. Beast Boy angrily transformed back into his regular formed, and fumed also with Robin. This was enough to cause the boy to run away in fright.

Starfire stifled a giggle. "It is just as it was before I left. Please, let us come to the palace." Without waiting for a statement of approval from Robin, she led her friends to the palace. There were no guards, in fact everyone looked the same, and they easily entered being that the door was already open.

As soon as they caught sight of the inside of the palace, their jaws literally dropped in amazement. Three spiral staircases lifted from the ground to the top of the palace in the back, a white fluffy rug leading the way to them. The palace was full of Langstons who did not question them, but simply carried on with their business. On the side of the room were couches and chairs where Langstons could sit and talk comfortably, and on the other side were tables.

Starfire wiped a few tears of joy from her eyes. "I missed this place." She whispered under her breath.

And the Titans could see exactly why. The place was absolutely stunning, no stunning cubed. Starfire silently led them up the middle spiral staircase, and they followed her silent also. The steps were evenly placed so they weren't to steep, or to small.

When they reached the top, they came yet upon another room. A single chair stood in the middle of a rug, and several other chairs were propped up on either side of the rug. Charms hung from the ceiling and the chairs, sparkling in the faint golden light, and a piano sat on the other side of the room beside a large desk.

In the chair, was a woman seated professionally, her delicate hands clasped together. She had jet black hair, that made her appear to be very young. She had no wrinkles, but instead smooth pale skin. Like everyone else in Langston that they had seen so far, she wore a long white cloak dotted with thirty charms. She was the Queen of Langston.

The Queen brushed a strand of hair from her face, and stood up. Silently, she walked towards them, the only sound in the room being the clicking from her shoes. She stopped once she was right in front of the Titans. Tilting her head in curiosity, she examined each of them, Starfire closely.

She touched Starfire's face, and smiled. "Koriand'r."

Starfire smiled broadly back. "Call me Starfire." The two embraced each other in a hug, the Titans staring at them.

The Queen allowed herself a small laugh. "Excuse me for that. I suppose you understand that it has been a while since I've seen Kor-, I mean Starfire. Please, what brings you to Langston?" She spoke in a silky tone, hope radiating off of it.

Robin stepped forward. The Queen's laid back behavior was something to question, and of course he gave thought to it. However, he tried his luck and answered her, a shred of confidence surfacing.

"On Earth, there has been a Langston that has been attacking us. We know that the Langston wants the objects to the Treblit Force. We were told this by another Langston from our TV, and the Langston has been constantly giving us messages every since. We need to know who this is, before they gain the power of the Treblit Force." He spoke this firmly, put he was a tad bid cautious.

The Queen's expression darkened. "The Treblit Force." She muttered while shaking her head. She put her finger on her head, thinking of possibilities. She then let out a deep sigh. "I am sorry, but I truthfully don't know. Everyone on Langston is treated equally, I don't know anyone who would do such a thing. The Treblit Force is one thing that is forbidden from being spoken, and I don't know who would of have contacted you. We don't use what you call technology."

"Do you know of anyone that left?" Raven asked, knowing that the Queen would most likely not know.

As she suspected, she shook her head. "I believe that no one has left, and if a Langston had, we would certainly have record of it. I'm truthfully sorry that we don't have any information for you."

Then, Beast Boy jumped in with a question that led them to answers. "The Human Maze." He spoke, not really a question, but more of a statement.

Her face lit up. "I can not tell you of the Human Maze, but I do remember of someone who has possessed great power of the maze that is now dead. He was the great one, he was the rare one that could possess all of it. All of the power that you can imagine from the day he was born." She let out a large sigh. "When he was fighting in a battle, he died."

"But, but, that doesn't make sense. That can't be-true." Starfire whispered.

"Did anything happen before he died? Anything life changing?" Cyborg asked, thoroughly convinced that the Queen was a bit suspicious.

The Queen shook her head fast. "No, not at all." She shook the motion off quickly. She turned back to the Titans, a smile on her face. "Please. Stay. It would be the least that us Langstons could provide you with."

Beast Boy let out a broad smile. "I can't wait to go there!" He exclaimed, stealing a glance on one of the charms that hung from the Queen's neck, his pupils now dollar signs.

Starfire gave a small glance to Cyborg, a nervous and telling glance. Catching this, Cyborg held out his hand. "Do you mind if we turn in the T Ship closer to the city?" He asked the Queen.

The Queen responded with a small smile. She nodded.

The travel was silent. Cyborg turned to the others. "Didn't the Queen seem a bit suspicious?" He asked this to all of them, but the question was more directed on Starfire than the others.

Starfire nodded. "She just seemed...different." Her eyes flashed, and she flew up in the air. In a grave tone she whispered, "I believe that that was not the Queen."

"What do you mean, exactly? Was the Queen physically not the same person, or was she not thinking correctly, having mental problem?" Raven asked.

**"That was NOT the Queen." **She growled. "That was an imposter. I can see it clear as day!"

"Then who was it?" Beast Boy asked, and as soon as the words have left his mouth, an audio recorder fell into his hands.

Trembling he played the video with the Titans huddled nearby him.

"Hello Titans. I think that you have realized that the Queen is not who she is, but the question is who is she? Sadly, I can not answer this question, and even if I did it would confuse you even more than you already are. However, I can tell you that the Langston intruder, does have the object from Langston. Yes, I can picture your horror filled faces right now, yes he does have it."

"Oh, did I perhaps slip that it was a he? I guess I did. But, this should of been fairly obvious. I do believe that you were able to see him before. I think that the puzzle can be completed a bit further now if it hasn't been before. Maybe I'll guide you even further. The Langston's identity. I can picture your faces, your eyes waiting in anticipation, and the trembling of your hands. His name is Ezam. Now, what do you get when you reverse that. Ezam, is backwards for what Titans? I think that you can figure that one out yourself."

As soon as the recording was done, Robin snapped his fingers. "Ezam is maze backwards. Maze."

T

Blackfire flew into the small room in the city. She silently closed the window, and looked around cautiously, her usual calm gone. She fidgeted nervously as her heels clicked across the marble floor.

"Made it I see?"

The voice made her turn around in fright, to see him. His face was covered by his cloak, and he sat on a small stool.

She tried to appear calm, and she gave him a smile. "Yea. Easiest job ever. Starfire is such a easy one to fool." She spoke smoothly, hoping that he would not catch her fear.

Of course, he did. He raised a eyebrow and resisted the urge to shake his head in disappointment. However, he took her strange behavior normally. "Good. Your payment." He said this as he slid a pack of gold coins into her hands.

At the weight of the bag, Blackfire's eyes widened. She looked up at him. "I won't speak of it again."

He nodded. "Yes, as we agreed."

She nodded, and silently flew out of the window, almost a bit cautiously, but found her body relax when she safely made it out.

The figure looked at the window where she disappeared. "The plan is going perfectly."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I let a lot of clues in this episode. I think that this is successfully brewing up some suspense. And I finally managed to put in some Bumblebee and Cyborg in there and in the previous episode. And no, Blackfire will not be a big part in this. She was simply needed for this scene.**

** Next episode should be in no later than next Thursday. I apologize for the wait, we had stuff to do for my birthday on Sunday, so we were a little bit busy. **


	10. Episode 10: The Gem

Disclaimer: Yea, I totally own Teen Titans!

Episode 10: The Gem

They never stayed in Langston. The fact would be a fairly obvious one, clearly based of off Starfire's claim of her idea of the Queen. At first, all were skeptical, and they all had a right to be so. Her theory was one to consider, a possibility that could actually be legit. However, not all were quick to agree with her reasoning. The idea that the Queen was not the real Queen, seemed what you could call far fetched.

There was absolutely no proof of this, being that they had just met her for a only a few minutes before going of to the T Ship. Robin was honestly the most reluctant, not very surprising to his teammates. No one however can beat the cursed puppy eyes. Curse those puppy eyes.

And so, assuming that by Starfire's claim the Queen was an imposter, they arrived back home the ride fairly silent. Not only was the Queen imposter idea in there head, but of course the audio recording message was their major thought. Thoughts glued in their head was becoming a common event in these past few days.

Now, you may be curious to see how our beloved friend Bumblebee is doing. Or more like Cyborg was wondering how she was doing, but whatever. He had called the Titans East after they arrived, and when he had insisted that he needed to go into his room. She was doing perfectly fine, but she was in no shape to fight or even get up for that matter.

But, let's get back to reality.

Raven pulled the thin sheets to her face, slightly brushing them against her. After a few minutes of continuously twisting and turning, and pulling the sheets with her of wherever she changed positions, she finally stayed in one position for more than a few seconds. Her body tensed, and her violet eyes snapped open.

She pulled the sheets off of her sweaty body, and sat up. She looked around her room, and when finding nothing peculiar, she went back down into her former spot, occasionally shifting uncomfortably.

Then, she heard footsteps. One couldn't exactly call them footsteps, them being extremely silent. In reality, they sounded like the small clicking of boots on the soft expensive dark carpet. It almost sounded like a small child trying to rub their feet against the carpet to produce a small shock, a rather obnoxious action was what she heard.

She felt her hands flood with a mass of dark energy, and she quickly threw the covers off, and looked wildly around her hair whipping her face. Her breathing increased as she scanned the empty room, and she clenched her teeth. Raven slid her hands from the protection of the covers, and the dark glow from her hands illuminated the pitch black room.

Her chest raised up and down, and she slowly got out of the comfort of her bed, the mattress slightly creaking in the still room. She took in a large gulp of air, and felt the fear and panic slowly drift away.

"Show yourself." She was surprised that she had managed to stay this without her voice cracking like it often did so in such situations, and it being, she took a glance at her alarm clock, 3:34. Her message was clear and simple, but showed great courage and determination in her voice.

The glowing matter on her hands slightly faded, but still glowed dangerously. She took another survey of her room, and made this one survey soon turn into another. Until she felt the feeling of assurance, she shook the sliver of fear away from her half awake mind. Their was simply and clearly nothing there in her room. Everything was in place, the window was closed, and she took no notice to any sight of human life.

Slipping back into her covers she coached herself into sleep, tightening the covers against her body despite a considerable amount of sweat still stuck on her body.

'It's probably Beast Boy playing a prank.' She thought to herself, allowing herself a small shake of her head. Of course, nothing else but Beast Boy's foolish personality could be the culprit behind this dirty scheme.

With such thoughts in her mind, she felt herself drifting off into a light sleep, oblivious to the slight sound of footsteps appearing again in the corner of her room.

T

Beast Boy had a right to be curious about the behavior of his girlfriend, Raven, that very morning. It was quite questionable, and for once his usual foolish and obnoxious demeanor had faded once he had seen the face of Raven when he had entered the Main Room.

He was up early, very early, for sleep was not a thing that had easily come to him that night. He didn't know why, understand, why it had been so difficult to at least manage an hour or so of rest.

At first the video game that he had played before he went to bed was what he had thought was the main factor to his sleeping problem. However, this problem seemed to escalate as the hours dragged on throughout the entire night. Beast Boy had sworn that he had heard something in the hallway around 4:00, but he didn't bother to investigate it.

He did feel a sudden urge to do so, the feeling set deep in his stomach, but he knew that doing so would waste the precious time he had to at least attempt to sleep. But now he regretted his decision.

Beast Boy had headed into the Main Room around 5:30, and he found Raven there silently reading a book with the light glow from her right hand. With one glimpse at her face questions swarmed at him.

Perhaps the noise that he had heard, that noise, was the explanation for Raven's behavior and expression. However, he never questioned her, but instead silently watched a show that he had recorded on DVR the previous night, the volume extremely low, but high enough for his animal senses to pick up on the light sound waves.

It was strange, he mused, that Raven hadn't spoken to him at all from the moment he entered the room to present time. Sure, she had made a gesture that let him now that she knew he was here, but otherwise he hadn't gotten anything in response.

He tried to pick up on a light conversation, with him having a preppy attitude as one could call it, it seemed like the logical and somewhat normal response that he would do in the situation he was facing now. He never did though.

Staring at the screen blankly, letting the words enter one ear and out the other, he stole a quick glimpse at Raven, his girlfriend. A smile swept across his face. Girlfriend. It had taken him so long, so long, and now it had finally happened. It had seized to exist, from a mere fantasy to reality in one special day.

Honestly, he loved it. He had grown so close to her, closer than all of the other Titans. The word close made him feel lighter. It seemed rather like a foolish notation, but he loved the fact that he was closer to her than the others. He felt almost...possessive.

Unfortunately, being "gifted" with animal shape shifting abilities he had those lovely animal instincts. The Beast was an immediate thought that crossed his mind, but he swept it away. It was still there, no doubt about it, but he was his own person.

He drove himself away from those thoughts. He stole another glimpse at Raven, her expressionless gaze set on the thick volume propped up on her knees. He took in the details of her face, from her sparkling violet eyes to the pale skin that fit her perfectly. She truly was beautiful. He continued to stare at her for only a few seconds, and soon only a few seconds became a minute fading into two.

She looked up at him for a moment, anger practically radiating off of her. He hid behind his arms, protecting his face, but found nothing. She didn't even speak, but instead went back to her novel, almost like he was nonexistent. The thought made him shudder.

Beast Boy tried to shake the manner off. He knew that she could become like this, and he had learned it when they first started dating. After those events passed by slowly, he realized that the best thing to do was to stay silent and don't bother her.

Even though he had a nagging feeling that told him to talk to her he put his attention back at the TV, swarming in his thoughts.

After only a few minutes, he heard the coach give a small jolt. When he looked down at the couch, his eyes prying of the screen, he found that it was her novel. He looked up at Raven, confusion in his eyes, and his head tilted and resembled that of a confused dog.

Raven gave him a small smile, but it soon faded, her expression turning a bit dark. She put her hand on his, and squeezed it gently. "There is no point in attempting to cover up the truth, I know that you enough that you would constantly annoy me to no end." He looked sad for a moment, before seeing that Raven gave him a small smile. "Tonight, something happened, and I honestly don't know what."

He squeezed her hand back tightly. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I woke up around 3:30, because I heard something. It sounded like footsteps, but it was very faint. However, I found absolutely nothing. No evidence that there was even a mouse in there. I managed to fall back asleep, but I still wonder what that was."

"I heard something too." He just said this, unsure of what to say, not sure of whether or not he should comfort her.

Once more her head gave a small nod, and she went back to her thick novel enveloping the pair into a thick cloud of silence.

He knew to be quiet, that this was her sign that she just needed to be alone and think. He went back to the recording, a bit surprised that it wasn't over. He grabbed the remote near him, and skipped the movie back silently.

Then, the morning went on like it usually did, nothing new. It was Robin who came in first, who was clearly surprised at the two being there, but he didn't press them. He was followed by Starfire, who according to the others was getting overprotective of her boyfriend by the change of events. Cyborg was last, and Beast Boy changed back into his normal self and of course rubbed it into his face that he was up before him, making Cyborg the last one.

However, he soon regretted this as he felt his eyelids grow heaver. All of the Titans were now seated calmly at the table, eating their choice of breakfast. Surprisingly, no argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg broke out, leaving all in an awkward silence except for the munching of their food.

Starfire looked at the scene, her happy attitude diminishing, and growing as the seconds ticked by. "Friends, please may we discuss something of our interest?" She said this with a tad of hope in her voice, hope that her friends would stop and would act normal.

To be honest, Starfire was not happy with this new development. She loathed the new villain, Ezam, and she desperately felt the sudden urge to blast him with all of the strength she could muster. She felt as if, everyone was changing. They seemed to all grow distant, everyone worrying about the new villain, and not of their own wellbeing of themselves and their beloved friends.

She gave a quick glance at Robin, and when seeing his blank expression, she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She pounded the table without thought, this motion causing everyone to look at her.

"Please friends. I understand that we are in a most bad situation, but that does not mean that we have to change also. We need to still be ourselves, and focus on our mission as well. Friends, we must get through this, I do not find this new development pleasing." She spoke her words hopefully, hoping that her friends would catch on and heed her advice. Her words not only hopeful, but also had a small smudge of anger.

Her friends were silent, taking her words into great consideration, and a beam of great hope spread over her. Perhaps her friends understood, and they would try to become back to their former selves, and still fight this new villain with the same strength and might, but would still focus on what's important.

She was surprised when she heard her boyfriend, Robin, let out a sigh. Sighs, in Robin's case, was never a good sign. He looked at her, and gave her a slight smile, and set his gaze back to the nearly empty bowl of cereal. He looked back at her, and sighed once more.

"We'll try." Those two words that he spoke, a simple phrase if you could even call it that, seemed to cut deep like a knife to her.

She felt the pain dig into her already nearly broken down body, the hope that she had felt undoubtedly gone. She leapt up, pushing the chair behind her which forcefully slammed back into the counter. Her eyes and hands glowed a dangerous shade of light green.

"We'll try? What sad excuse is that for an apology!?" Robin looked down, and heaved out another sigh. "And what about the rest of you? You didn't even apologize, or speak to me, or at least try to! I understand, we are all in this together, but must our lives change so greatly? Must we change from one villain? I don't care if he possess the Human Maze or if he steals candy from babies!"

"Our lives cannot change from one event. Please, I beg you, to just try. And not a just mere 'we'll try', but a true agreement. A bond, and a promise." Her words cut deep, and made everyone at least feel a tinge of guilt.

Her words were true. But, that didn't mean that everyone would be the same. Sure, they had changed, but it was simply a common fact. If a villain that you are pursuing is so dangerous, able to conquer the world, your life will change. Sometimes we try to make our lives the same as they were before an event that changed our lives, but that doesn't necessarily mean that everything will be the same.

We don't want to admit it, our failures. It's just a thing with us humans, we don't want to show the truth, because we think that we're strong. Because, hey, if we can kill off so many animals and make them extinct making this time the biggest mass extinction ever, why can't we be fine after a life changing event? We may have power, but that doesn't mean we have to use it the way we do. And sadly, they could not stop the fact that their lives were about to be become worse, more risky, change.

"Starfire. I can't promise anything, we all can't. This is serious. The world is at stake here, and I'm sorry that we aren't acting like ourselves. Once we get through this, I promise that we'll have plenty of time to fix all of this." He said this while making a hand gesture. "I promise."

Starfire slowly sat back down, after pushing her chair back to the table. "I'm sorry. It's just, must all this happen from one villain? I feel like our lives will change, complicate, so much after this is over. I-I just want thing back to the normal."

And as if the lovely situation they found themselves in couldn't be worse, the alarm rang through the Tower. Immediately and as if on cue, each Titan sprang up from their designated spots, and in a flash swopped their communicators from their pockets.

"Johnny Rancid." Robin spat, saying the name with hatred and disgrace. He looked up at the others. "Me, Starfire, and Cyborg will go take care of him. Raven and Beast Boy stay in the Tower, and make sure that Ezam doesn't get in."

Following their leader's orders, each Titan gave a firm and knowing nod, and set off to do their tasks leaving Raven and Beast Boy at the Tower.

Of course, each Titan knew the true reason behind Robin's orders. The Gem. Simply, it needed to be protected and you would think that it would be a easy thing to accomplish. As if. As long as Raven, a true living human being in flesh, was there and breathing the task would not be an easy one.

Raven had already tired of being refereed to as an object, a mere tool, in the plans for the Treblit Force and had constantly informed the others that she was capable of taking care of herself.

That didn't change their mind. So, here she was sitting on the couch and continuing to read her thick novel while Beast Boy watched her like a hawk. Literally.

His constant gaze set her uneasy, and she tried to focus on her book, but found it impossible. She had considered the idea of watching the television, but honestly why would she? There wasn't anything good on at this time, and no matter what time there seemed to be nothing good on. After all, it was a waste of brain cells, and she would prefer to keep them, thank you very much.

The only sound produced from the still room was the turning of pages and the soft pattering from the hawk's talons, aka Beast Boy, you had taken the job to seriously when Robin had told him the night before to watch her like a hawk.

As her eyes trailed across the page, Raven heard a still swooshing sound from the kitchen. She felt her heart hammer, and she turned the page. Raven let the small manner drop, and nervously continued back to her reading. Before she turned the page she heard it again.

Closing her book, she turned around, and half expected something to be in the kitchen. She found nothing. Raven turned to Beast Boy, who had finally dropped the act and was now an humanoid.

Raven tried to move forward to investigate the noises in greater depth, but she felt a hand holding her back.

"I'll go. After all, I am here to be your protector!" Beast Boy said this lightly, as if he wasn't all that concerned with the strange noises produced from the kitchen.

He skipped to the kitchen, no he actually skipped, and examined the area carefully. Raven watched him from the couch, feeling a bit uneasy as he was there although they weren't all that far apart.

Then she heard it again. It was very light this time, and it reminded her of the footsteps in her room. Her heart raced. It was a trap. And it was to late.

She felt a hand drap over her smooth and pale skin, and moving to her mouth. She threw the hand off with some difficulty, and used her powers to send her attacker hurdling to the ground.

It was exactly what her attacker had intended and relied on for his plan to go smoothly. It was almost as if he were a shadow, and that he could leap from great heights, and be in two places at once.

Immediately, he was already in the kitchen, leaving the dazed Raven in the living room area. When he had touched her mouth he had casted a small spell. It should be enough to keep her quiet, but this wouldn't stop her from moving around freely. Oh well, it was all the time that he needed.

His shoes clicked on the kitchen tiles, and Beast Boy swirled around, and at the sight of him he growled, repulsed.

"You." He growled, and he took attempted to take a glance at the living room.

Ezam blocked his view, and managed to still block his line of vision as he continued to follow all of Beast Boy's moves. Suddenly, Beast Boy had quickly shape shifted into a rat and attempted to sneak under his legs to get to the living room.

He over skidded to a stop at a large boot blocking his way, and he tried to go to the other path. He found yet another large boot in the way, and his small beady eyes met those of Ezam.

Beast Boy came to his senses, and he tried to go around him, but soon was blocked once more. He felt rage come through him, and he went to Ezam's tight jean's pants leg, and dug his sharp teeth into it.

Ezam leaped into the air like a bullet, clutching his foot in pain. "I'll get you-" He whispered as he looked around for a sight of the mouse.

The mouse skittered across the kitchen tile, it's tiny claws clinging on the floor for it's dear life. He heard the footsteps behind him increasing as each second passed, and he felt his tiny heart beat faster as well.

Finally, in what seemed like hours, he had arrived on the carpet informing him that he was now in the living room. The couch appeared to be a mountain, and a giant upon it, who had started to fight with his and her attacker.

A black ball of energy levitating a chair hovered over his head and he heard a large crashing noise. Beast Boy scurried around the couch, and transformed into a gorilla, and pounded his chest.

Letting out a seemingly battle cry, he smashed the ground where Ezam stood. Ezam simply dodged, and flashing him a devilish grin he whipped out his staff. Leaning on it for support, he held his hand out in front of him.

Raven levitated another chair at him, but found it very difficult and tiring to do so being that she was unable to speak. Despite her not being able to speak, strangely she still possessed the power to move light objects, but it didn't prove to be as productive as when she was able to speak.

Beast Boy transformed into a velociraptor, and attempted to slash him, and get the staff from Ezam's grasp. Ezam simply avoided him, and easily dodged each of his attacks.

Ezam used his staff to hit Raven, causing her to nearly fall to the ground. Despite the inability to use the full capability of her powers, she was highly skilled physically. She dodged his attack and attempted to hit him.

Ezam felt his heart race. He hadn't anticipated this, but he had a back plan, naturally.

He slid a small case from his pocket, and grasped it tightly. He threw it on the ground with great force, while he somehow managed to dodge the two's attacks. The smoke bomb had worked perfectly.

The entire Main Room was filled with a thick hazy smoke, nearly blinding the two.

Hidden in the smoke, he took a small object from his other pocket, and gave a cat like smile that was unnoticeable the other two. A tranquilizer gun.

Time seemed to slow down. They say that sometimes things like that, only happen in the movies. I sure can tell you that this is not true, and I'm fairly certain that the other two would certainly back me up.

The darts hit both of them, and they fell down with a huge thud. He let Beast Boy fall onto the ground, his scrawny body hitting the carpet. He reached his hands out to grab her, and gently held her in his hands. He pushed her unconscious body to his chest and sniffed her.

Hmm, lavender. He took in the scent, almost savoring it. He shook his head at the sight of the Tower, which was a mess due to their fight. A smile curled up on his thin lips.

With Raven closely and tightly on his chest, he easily disappeared. And at the same time, the other Titans entered. The sight that welcomed them did not produce a good reaction on each of their faces. They all knew one thing. Ezam had the Gem.


	11. Episode 11: Calling

Disclaimer: Must I say this again?

Episode 11: Calling

Jinx fumbled with the container, and set it down with a sigh, after nearly dropping it for the fourth time that day. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her elbow, being that her hands were drowning in layers of flour.

She wiped the flour on her apron, and pushed the stool out next to her allowing her to sit down. Jinx looked at the pink frilly apron in disgust, and took a glance at the clock.

Great, she thought, I only have about fifteen minutes before he gets home.

He. Man, who thought that the little bugger would influence her life so greatly? And who would thought that she actually would have followed through with it? The thought of her and him at first seemed nothing more than a nightmare and absolutely repulsive.

Kid Flash. The name of him, the name of the young teen that would change life as she knew it, and surprisingly for the better.

Jinx's life wasn't exactly one to favor or to be jealous over, and honestly she was quite glade that her previous way she knew life was completely gone, vanished. At first, she had actually enjoyed crime. With her bad luck powers it seemed to be the only logical thing that she could do, and with the constant torments and insults from her childhood she wanted to show people that she was to be feared.

And so, she had found the H.I.V.E Academy. After separating off of the main branch and forming her own group, she felt that for once that she was needed. The life with the H.I.V.E was one that she had at first cherished, but her perspective on that quickly changed from that one day.

She often regarded it fondly, despite that during that actual time she had started a rather burning hatred for the male known as Kid Flash. Man did she LOATH him. His flirty attitude, good looks, hero qualities, and finding the best in people thought made him so easy to despise.

But then, she had thought thing over after her experience with the young hero. The more she thought about him, the more she felt that she actually had feelings for the kid. If she was the person she was a few months back she would have vomited on her apron.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure how he had convinced her. It seemed so pointless, and after all she was a tough nut to crack so why he even tried was beyond her. And soon, after sneaking dates with him at night, she found herself ditching the H.I.V.E and joining the forces of good.

She had always knew that if she was good, that she wouldn't exactly be accepted. After all, she was quite well known for her constant robberies and tricks, and for the people just to forgive her with the flick of the wrist was as likely as that people were to live on the moon.

Yet somehow, it had managed to work out. After she had officially joined the Titan Force her and Kid Flash moved into a small apartment room. Well, they did reside in a apartment until the previous week.

Honestly, she didn't even want to get into details with that. Basically, her boyfriend had tried to cook for her. The apartment set on fire. Thankfully the fire didn't spread, but that didn't change the fact that they were kicked out. Of course, it didn't spread though, he had managed to get out very fast. They were still kicked out. So, living on small funds, they resided in a small hotel room for about a week now.

She had to admit that she felt a strong stab of guilt for her reaction, so naturally she tried to make it up. Cooking was harder than she thought. No wonder Kid Flash had set the kitchen on fire.

Her head perked up at a faint sound. The sound of a key clicking.

Quickly she looked at her progress, hoping that she had at least something to present to her boyfriend.

The kitchen was plainly a mess, flour scattered across the counter, and some flour even made its way to the kitchen tiles. Other cooking projects lay scattered on the table, some open and spilling on the counter, and some packages shut tightly put laid down on their side.

She pushed a stray piece of pink hair from her face. No progress had been made. Even the small microwavable items that she had put of the side in case, were still in their package untouched and frozen solid.

She sighed, and after a few seconds gave a small shrug. It wasn't like she actually promised to cook. It was simply something that she had decided to do, a small gift due to her yelling. Sure, he had deserved it, but that didn't stop the small tinge of guilt that set in her stomach. Making up things weren't in her system. Not like it actually ever was.

"Hey, what's with the mess?"

She was put into a typical stance that she had grown familiar to, a battle position, but her body relaxed only a few seconds later. Jinx turned around, and was a bit relieved when she saw her boyfriend's face.

His typical mask was still on his face, also with his uniform. He had just gotten back from a fight, and while he was gone she would prepare food, a small supper but still thoughtful. However, there was one flaw to this plan. Cooking wasn't one of her "talents."

She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Just trying to...Cook." The word came out bitter and small.

He gave her a hearty laugh, and she felt relieved. Her failure of an attempt by some miracle wasn't causing him to be angry at her. Oh, yea. Cue cheesy line, but he kind of was the miracle. And not that way, he just had a laid back attitude.

"Nice. I see your progress, looks good." She felt anger fill her. "Order out?"

"Same place then?" She replied.

He gave a nod. With a flash he was all over the kitchen, and in mere seconds the kitchen was spotless. He appeared in front of Jinx again, and gave a small bow.

She smiled. "Oh, the advantages."

Jinx reached for her coat, but felt her coat already wrapped around her body. She gave him an irritated glance, putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Kid Flash gave her a small sad glance. "Isn't it the proper thing to do, dear?"

A few seconds later they both burst into laughter. Kid Flash opened the door for her, and they both scurried down the hallways to the elevator.

Jinx turned to her boyfriend. "Have you seen something strange, you know in our neighboring room." She whispered this under her breath as she pressed the down button on the elevator.

He nodded. "I guess."

"You're just trying to agree with me aren't you?"

"Yep."

She sighed. "I mean seriously, I swear that this morning I heard muffling. _Muffling. _Have you ever even seen the guy who lives there go out of that place?"

As soon as she said this the elevator clicked open, and the two enter the elevator with Jinx pressing the lobby button.

She turned back to her boyfriend. "Well?"

He shrugged. "I don't think that I really paid that much attention to it." He touched the tip of his chin. "But, I honestly don't think that I have ever heard the guy come out since we got here."

The elevator clicked open, and they made their way through the lobby.

The wind blew on them harshly as they exited the comforts of the hotel, and into the cold air. It was only about 50 degrees Fahrenheit, but the cold air that swept through the city made everyone dig deeper into their thin jackets that were not normally worn, and full of dust.

They traveled through the city, their conversation being slowly brought up again.

"I mean, it's just so strange. Don't you just feel that the place is so, I don't know-suspicious." Jinx questioned as they walked on the sidewalks.

He heaved out a sigh. "Fine, I'll look into it. I'll tell you if I find out anything."

She gave him a small smile, and they hastily made their way to the all familiar, famous in the Titan's terms, pizza parlor. They had decided against ordering pizza, the idea of making the pizza man late to tempting with having powers.

Jinx dug into her coat. The citizens looking at her, their heads cocking, becoming aggravating. She had understood the risks of changing her position in the city, from villain to hero, would not be an easy one. She had gotten used to it, but the stares were not one easy to ignore.

Jinx saw the comforting smile of her boyfriend, and shoved the prospect away. It was their problem, not hers. They could believe what they wanted, and she knew that her side was the right one, so why worry about it?

In minutes the two were already seated, eating their pizza silently.

As soon as she had finished she looked at her boyfriend with a stern and serious face put on. "So, will you really look into it? And if so, how exactly are you going to do it?"

He smiled. "It'll be easy. I mean, you could say no to this face?" Kid Flash said this while putting on a small puppy dog face.

She laughed. "Convincing."

Kid Flash grabbed her hand. "We tried your way. My turn."

In a flash Jinx found herself already in front of their room's door. "Nice." She commented while holding her head.

She dug in her pocket, and finally she found her own key. The door gave a satisfying click, and the two silently entered, and the door closed behind them.

Both took off their coats, and gently placed them on the rack. They were soon on the couch. Guess who had the remote.

Jinx's eyes stared angrily at Kid Flash's hand. "Really? This is getting old."

He grinned. "Not for me."

He browsed through the guide silently, the options not tempting.

While he did this, Jinx placed her ear on the wall, making sure that he didn't notice. "Come on." She whispered, and her expression lightened. So, she hadn't been crazy. The muffling sound was small and faint, but she was able to pick up on it. She wondered if the occupants to the left were curious of him also. Of course, saying if someone actually was in the room.

"Still obsessed?"

Her body gave a jerk, and her head hit the wall with a deafening thud. She groaned, gripping her head. "Thanks. I was just, listening in. I swear I heard muffling, it's crazy. You can hear it plain as day."

Kid Flash slowly put his head to the wall. After a few seconds he shook his head no. "No dice."

She groaned once more in annoyance. "There is something there. I know it. Just, try again. It's really loud now."

Reluctantly, he put his ear back to the wall. His body tensed. "So, that's what you mean?"

"Yes! Finally, someone else can hear it, I'm not going crazy." She spoke excitedly, mumbling the last part.

He got up, turning off the TV. "Fine, I'll check into it."

"I'll come too." She responded, determined to find out the source of the mysterious noise, his reason different.

As soon as they were at the front of the door, she was beginning to have second thoughts. Sure, the thought of discovering this was giving, but what if the situation was more dire? Who knows? Their could be someone kidnapped right behind that door.

She shook the worry from her thoughts. She **was** going in that room. Her slightly quivering hand touched the door and silently knocked.

T

When Raven had woken up, things weren't exactly looking good. Okay, scratch that. Things WERE bad.

She found herself in a small closet, ropes tightly tied around her. Her mouth was covered in a thick layer of duct tape, and her ears she found, had ear plugs. Brilliant.

Her first thought, was not to panic. Panicking would only bring her current situation to a even worse level. She had to remain calm, and figure this out. She repeated her mantra in her head repeatedly, and once she confirmed that she was fine, she began to take observations.

For one, she was surprised that she was able to see. Of course, this probably didn't do her much good being that there was really nothing in the small closet that would seem worthy to see.

Some memories flooded back to her. Ezam. Her eyes darkened, and her teeth gritted. That was right. They were at the Tower, her and Beast Boy, and then he attacked. He was far more powerful, and she was certain they he hadn't even used the Human Maze. Only small drugs and weapons, just enough for the kidnapping.

Raven shuffled her knees into a more comfortable position, and leaned her head on a coat. The closet was pretty much empty, besides herself and the small coat, she found nothing else. Not like he would actually leave anything of use for her.

He was absolutely brilliant. Even in the smallest deeds that he could accomplish were completed in a few minutes. He had miraculously kidnapped even her, the defeater of Trigon and several other worthy foes. And he had done it so fast that the memories were scattered, unable to put back together to fix the pieces in the puzzle.

The prospect also, although very slightly, scared her. They needed to defeat him. Before this, they had talked about defeating Ezam so easily, he seemed like only another opponent that could easily be brought to justice.

Now, they could really see the true power that he held, and that was simply not good. They would simply parish with so many others when the world was conquered, or they would mindless servants completing each of his duties and wishes.

She would rather die.

The thought of using her powers to escape had crossed her mind, but she knew that he had most likely have another drug to stop her. Raven however decided to give at least a try. It was a long shot, a very long shot.

Raven repeated the mantra in her head silently, and proceeded. The normally faint glow of energy on her hand did not appear. She felt a ton of bricks hit her. Once more she tried again, this time to make the coat she was laying on move. It didn't work.

She settled herself back into a comfortable position. Her predictions were true.

Wait.

A brilliant idea struck her. She lifted her head from the coat, and set it to the wall. It was very faint, extremely faint, but she was able to hear the movement of someone. At first, she thought that it was Ezam. But no, that wouldn't make sense. It would have to be from the other room, she was listening from the back of the closet.

The other room. Hope flooded her. Raven may have had earplugs, but this did not completely erase her sense of hearing. Whoever was in the other apartment was right next to the wall on the other side, speaking pretty loud.

So, soon she began to make small sounds. The duct tape excluded her from talking, but she was able to let out a few sounds, sounding a bit muffled.

Raven decided to do these sounds every minute, unless she heard movement from behind the wall.

Raven shifted a bit to the closet door. She was unable to hear her attacker. She decided to check every five minutes.

The slight muffling became tiresome, and the counting in her head became a common event repeating and repeating monotone. She had fallen asleep, but as soon as she walk up she began again. It was rather aggravating.

Then she heard it. Talking. A conversation between two people, a female and a male. She began muffling again, as loud as possible. The sources of the voices moved away. She stopped muffling.

Raven felt pain hit her. She really wasn't getting out of here, was she? Of course not. Ezam would do anything to keep an object of the Treblit Force protected. But, she thought as her stomach gave a faint growl, he could at least feed me or give me water.

She grew back into her comfortable position. Then, she heard a huge thud on the door. And the closet opening, or the closet door being thrown off, but same thing. She was free.

T

Jinx's light knocking soon grew into large knocking. She felt anger wash over her. She was going to make the temporary owner of this room open the door. She felt her hand being pushed away, and when she looked up she found it to be Kid Flash.

His hand ran through his hair. "We've been trying for five minutes."

The signal to give up.

"No. I am not giving up on this." Her hand returned to the door, and settled back into the rhythmic tapping. Jinx heard his all familiar sigh, but pushed it away.

People who walked by gave them strange looks at the two. One particular mother covered her son's eyes when Jinx began swearing and kicking the door out of anger and frustration.

Kid Flash looked at her after the mother and son turned the corner. "Don't you think that it's time to stop? I mean, did you see that?" He asked her, using a small hand gesture.

She shook her head. "Not until they open this door."

Jinx pressed her ear to the door. They had to be in there. Suddenly, she felt extreme force hit her, and pushed her to the ground. The door had opened, and hit her in the face. Anger boiled up inside her. However, as soon as the door had opened, it had closed.

Then, the anger disappeared. She looked around for her boyfriend, before a grin set on her face. He had been able to get in.

The door swiftly opened. She ran inside, and shut it forcefully. The scene that she saw overtook her.

Kid Flash and a teenage boy were fighting. And boy, was it a fight. Kid Flash moved around the apartment like he was in a frenzy, and the boy somehow managed to stop him at every turn.

Her eyebrows raised. He was powerful.

Something about his appearance though was familiar. Of course! Robin had warned them of a powerful boy, and he updated them on it not that long ago. Ezam, was it? Wait, didn't he also...

She rushed through the small room, and finally came upon the closet. Raven. Quickly she used her powers to take all of the rope and duct tape away. Raven managed a small smile, and Jinx helped her slowly up.

Pain. It struck her, and she fell to the ground. Raven didn't fall.

Ezam breathed on her neck. "You seriously thought that you could escape? Never, the Treblit Force will be fulfilled, I can guarantee it. And you my dear, will help to have the world in my hands." He said this, and behind her back struck another needle. He smiled. Always be prepared.

The other two were already tied up. The Titans knew of him. Oh well. The Treblit Force might as well start now. Prepare world, he thought as he flew into the air after opening the window, and used his powers to strike the city causing the citizens to scurry in panic. The first of many blows.

"The Treblit Force starts now!"


	12. Episode 12: The Treblit Force Pt 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans=Not Mine

Episode 12: The Treblit Force Part 1

Okay, so Beast Boy wasn't exactly happy with this development. Quoting Starfire, "Beast Boy is defiantly down in the dumps." And there really couldn't be any other way to describe this anymore clearly in one sentence.

Simply, the capturing of his girlfriend, known as Raven to us all, had changed him completely. Holed up in his room for roughly an entire day, he refused to exit despite his friend's constant pleadings and orders from his leader, Robin. Even the threats did not get to him, but made him even more stubborn. Rude remarks were uttered, but it did not change Beast Boy's attitude, and he stayed holed up in his room.

While Beast Boy stayed in sorrow and silently sulked, the others were attempting to do something of use. After they had notified the others, Honorary Titans to be exact, they had started their small search for their beloved friend.

It was true that the others were rather concerned, further than before, when Beast Boy had plain out refused to help. Instead of raising his already glum spirits they left him alone and continued the search there selves.

No such success.

He had received the news once they arrived, but he pushed them away quickly, and returned to his sulking.

Beast Boy sighed, and sat on his once comforting bed. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, in his thoughts. The worrying of his friends had set him uneasy, that he had managed to cause so much trouble. But, it wasn't enough for him to drop the sulking and become his normal self.

Raven. It was rather ironic that he had just really appreciated the fact that Raven was his girlfriend the day that she was captured. By him. The name Ezam set anger to his unstable self. Anger, pure hatred, burned, swimming his stomach. When he found Ezam, he could guarantee that one would not be alive after a fight that would make it in the history books.

The knocking on his door started up again, and once more his reaction was not a pleasant one. "Leave me alone!" He shrieked and for good measure to scare his teammate, he threw the pillow he was laying on at the door, creating a satisfying thud.

He grinned at his supposed victory. His grin however, turned into a frown when the knocking continued, but louder. Whoever it was, they were persistent.

"BB I know that you're in there. Open the door. Holing yourself in your room isn't going to change anything." Beast Boy recognized the voice of his best friend Cyborg immediately.

His ears perked up in interest, but he soon returned to his glum state. "No way tin man!" He threw this insult at his friend, the words screamed out were harsh and cruel, echoing in his room loudly.

There was silence for a moment.

Beast Boy walked to the door of his room, and pressed his ears on the thick metal door. Nothing. He sighed a sigh of relief and headed back to his former spot, and lay on his mattress causing the mattress to slightly croak at the amount of pressure.

He slapped his swollen forehead for the umpteenth time that day. The pillow that he once was comfortably laying on was also the one that he threw on the door, and had forgotten to retrieve when he was at the door listening for moment of his friend, Cyborg.

"I'll be fine. I'm not weak." He muttered this under his breath, and sank his face in the musty blankets.

Not weak. Never. Never was he ever weak. He knew no such word.

'Yea right,' a voice inside him called out. 'If you're so strong then why are you sulking and refusing to talk to your friends. A true man would do not such thing. Wimp. Wimp. Wimp, wimp, wimp, wimp, wimp.'

The word echoed through his head. He sprang up, and pointed his finger to the wall. "I am NOT weak!" He cried, and a fit of rage he threw the chair from his desk at the wall.

The sound of splintering wood somehow made him feel a better. The anger slowly being drained out of his sore and worn out body. Realization struck him.

Beast Boy rushed to the pieces of wood, and quickly picked them up. "Great. Robin's going to kill me." He said this out loud without intending to do so while he scrambled to clean up his mess.

'Great job Beast Boy. Just great. Guess who has the best common sense? Doesn't matter because it's totally not you. Ha, wimp. Weak. Freak. It's a shock that Raven ever liked the likes of you. It was probably out a pity. Who ever actually would date you willingly. Come on, the first person you dated turned her back on you, and tried to kill you. You really get the ladies don't you?'

Okay, that was the last straw.

In a fit of rage, he pounded the floor, his knees buckling. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, gripping his head, and rolling over the carpet in his room.

A shaky but strong determined voice called out to him. "Beast Boy?"

He quickly got up, and brushed the dust off of his uniform. His eyes glanced nervously over to the wood pieces that were once a chair only a few minutes ago. Cyborg probably heard the whole thing. The entire thing.

He really had no choice. He opened the door, his head hung down in shame. Cyborg pulled him back, and offered a small smile. This smile of encouragement soon faded, and disappeared a look of shock replacing it.

"What happened in here?" He exclaimed as he got on his knees examining the remains of the chair. Cyborg quickly got back to his feet, and gave his friend a disapproving look.

"Dude, it was an accident, I swear." Beast Boy said quickly, holding his hands out defensively.

"So, you "accidently" destroyed your desk chair? Really, Beast Boy this needs to stop!"

Beast Boy stomped his feet angrily. "Not until she comes back! I'll never change, I never will unless she comes back. And you better get used to it Cyborg, because this is the current me, and you can't change it!"

Two friends stared each other intensely, almost as if in a match. The two soon broke their glance, and stared at the floor.

"I really don't understand it Beast Boy. I mean, you always seemed so happy, and no matter how annoying you were it was always the way I knew you. And here you are now." His gaze shifted from a comforting one to a angry one. "Beast Boy, why? Why all of this mess? You have changed, and it is not for the better! Get a hold of yourself, none of us like this. You made Starfire cry! Starfire!"

Cyborg's temper changed fast, a mix of anger and frustration. "Come on Beast Boy. Don't you know how much you changed us? And all you seem to care about is your pathetic little self waddling around in the depths of your room! Raven isn't going to come back, no matter how many times you sulk and cry about it, it won't change a thing. You have to actually try, you can't make us work our butts off while you act all depressed!" Cyborg breathed deeply once he finished sucking in the dirty air in his friend's room.

"Yea right! Like you care, you didn't know her the way I did! Dude, I may seem like some happy go luckster that is always in a perky mood, but that doesn't mean I have feelings to. You don't now anything about me, including my past. Only she knows, she is the only one I told. You don't know how it feels to have someone really care about you, someone that really loves you. You think that I'm being selfish? Ha, as if. You know nothing about me, only her. And know she's gone! Because of me!"

It was that moment. That moment when you finally break down. The moment that everything seems to crumble around you, the moment that you break. That your feelings and everything that you have ever known pours out in between sobs.

Beast Boy tumbled to the ground, and began clutching his knees, and dug his face into his legs. He began to cry, and in between sobs he confessed everything. He would momentarily look up at his friend and begin confessing once more, chocking in his sobs.

Cyborg watched his friend tumble down, truly defeated. As Beast Boy poured out the truth, everything, his past, he sat next to him, and put his arm on his shoulder. When Beast Boy finally stopped, they both sat in silence.

It was the only words Cyborg could manage. "We didn't know."

Beast Boy used his elbow to wipe away the tears that streaked across his face. "Wow. I pour out my whole life story out to you, and that's all you say!? Now, do you see what I've been going through. Why did you think that I was with the Doom Patrol in the first place, an orphan, and it was all my fault. And once again, it's my fault." He sniffled.

"You're not the only one Beast Boy. All of us have bad pasts, but that's why we came here. To but our past behind us, and do good. Find friends, fight evil, somehow forget everything that happened to us. Of course, that's not true. But that's behind us." Cyborg said, his voice grave. "I feel that way sometimes also. Ever since the accident." The words burned him, and he was unable to continue his pep talk.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, I'm so sorry. Here I am worrying for myself, and not even realizing that my friends have gone through a similar thing. I guess...it's just hard. I know that's so stupid but I actually feel responsible that she was kidnapped. I mean I was there."

"Unless you're name is Ezam, I honestly don't see the problem. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do it." Cyborg gave a small smile. "Ready to see our friends?"

Beast Boy gave a small smile. "Yea..." He croaked out, and followed his friend in silence out of his warm room which he had isolated himself in for about two days.

The walk through the halls was in pure silence, each friend swarming in their own thoughts and pasts. The door clicked open, leading the two to the Main Room. Each friend looked at each other. Cyborg gave a nod.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, and walked in. "Hi..." His voice trailed off as he found himself pulled into a strong hug.

"Friend Beast Boy! Me and boyfriend Robin have missed you so much!" Her light caring voice sent him back into reality.

Surprisingly, he felt himself hugging back. "Yea, I missed you too." He whispered.

Starfire slowly let go, allowing Beast Boy to breath. Robin walked up to his friend. The anger was clearly expressed on his face, but what he said surprised all of them.

"It's good to see you Beast Boy."

Starfire squealed. "This is glorious!"

It seemed as if nothing good change their happy demeanor, but this isn't a fairy tale. Because, doesn't it seem like the absolutely worst things happen at the worst times? And we hope that good come out them, but it seemed rather dim in this situation.

As soon as Starfire uttered her words of joy the devastating sound of the alarm rang through the Tower, tensing each of their bodies.

Starfire shook violently. "No..." She mumbled as Robin quickly checked the computer.

His head slowly turned to his friends. "Police report says that Ezam just was seen carrying," he paused, "Raven."

The Tower shook.

Cyborg gasped. "Ezam must be attacking the city! His blasts are strong that everyone in the city are shaking, including us!"

Beast Boy stood up, his courage coming to him. "We need to stop him, and get Raven. If he doesn't have all the objects we can prevent the Treblit Force from even happening. Then, we can find what we'll do after that." His words sounded a lot more confident than he actually felt.

"I'll contact the Honorary Titans, they'll come as fast as they can." Robin said as he fingers flew across the keyboard. It was best to try to act like everything is fine, he thought as he continued to type. Don't make them worried. We can get through this. He didn't believe his own words.

As soon as Robin was finished, he heard a faint beep from the communicator. His eyes widened quite considerably, and he placed his communicator back in his pocket, firmly.

"Titans, Kid Flash and Jinx reported that Ezam was staying the hotel room next to them. Report to the hotel on Fifth Street. Titans go!"

It would hopefully not be the last time that he yelled the battle cry.

Before anyone could question Robin's directions the teen had already left, Starfire soon following behind him. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a look, and both ran to the door.

Each Titan was worried. The world was ending. Only they could stop it. But the main concern was, what if they didn't?

T

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently, while Kid Flash kept watch for curious occupants that could report them. It was a wonder of how the impact and the wall tumbling down didn't make anyone be curious enough to check out the room. Of course, it was assumed that everyone was more concerned with the attacker on the town, which would make sense.

"How long does it take for them to get their butts over here." Jinx growled as she peeked out of the gaping hole in the wall left by you know who.

As soon as she uttered her question, the ground shook violently. Quickly and in just the nick of time she grabbed the couch, preventing her from not tumbling down out of the hole.

"Wow." She muttered, as she took a glimpse through the hole, seeing that she would have fell on concrete and in an area where people scrambled into their cars to try to drive as far away from the city as possible.

Kid Flash craned his neck to see her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yea..."

A few seconds of silence passed without any conversation. Suddenly, Jinx pointed excitedly out of the hole.

"There they are, finally." She said.

Only two of the team entered, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy shape shifted into his humanoid form, and Cyborg quickly leaped from the rubble into the hotel room.

"Um, where are the others?" Kid Flash asked suspiciously.

"Robin and Starfire have to fight with Ezam with the other Honorary Titans. Well, if the Honorary Titans even show up that is. Robin assigned us to you guys to give us information." Beast Boy answered bluntly, and he quickly walked further into the hotel room, not wanting to be near the hole.

BANG!

Cyborg jabbed his finger to the city. "And you may want to hurry it up."

"Yea, yea. Anyways, you better listen to this. Raven, you know his girlfriend, was being held captive right next to us the entire time. We tried to free here, but man was he strong. He easily left with her, and starting screaming his head off about that Treblit Force thing." Jinx explained.

Beast Boy and Cyborg eyed each other.

Beast Boy gripped his head. "Not now...Just, why now?" He moaned.

Kid Flash put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, this will pass like the other times. Are you ready?"

They honestly had not time to waste, and chit chatting wasn't on the list of things to do.

"Totally."

The four of them jumped out into the action. The sight that they faced was not one that they had expected.

Already the town was in complete wreak. Blasts fired constantly from Ezam who easily dodged attacks, Raven held protectively in his grasp. Cars were packed on the roads, children were crying, houses were destroyed, fire set on top of every building, and smoke filled the air.

The objects gleamed in his eyes, all of them in his power. The Honorary Titans had still not shown up. Only Robin and Starfire fought ferociously, but their efforts were useless compared to his power.

Ezam saw the four enter the battle, and a grin came upon his face. "More bodies to break. Perfect."

"Shut up!" Beast Boy screeched, and without a moment to think he had already transformed into a pterodactyl, flying with great speed to Ezam, his large eyes concentrated on the unconscious girl in his hands.

Ezam clicked his tongue. A foolish and reckless move poorly planned.

Ezam in a graceful manner dodged the pterodactyl's wing that would have wacked him into consciousness if he hadn't left his spot. If even possible the pterodactyl's two eyes seemed to narrow, no doubt angry, no absolutely furious.

Anger bubbled in the pits of the pterodactyl's stomach, and it charged again with a massive amount of strength, its wings thumping.

The staff seemed to clearly come into use when he used it to propel himself in the air, only a few seconds before the pterodactyl's wing swiped the air.

Time for such nonsense was not in Ezam's mind, it was far from it. Toying with his opponent was fun, but soon grew tiresome as it usually does in a few minutes. Playing with his prey wouldn't get him anywhere, and he was a bit surprised when none of his friends came to the boy's rescue. His eyes widened.

Before he could react that it was simply a diversion a painful sensation came to his face after a staff collided. On complete instinct, his right hand quickly came to aid his throbbing cheek.

Another blow hit him, in his side, and the blows continued at great speed soon followed by a spray of fiery starbolts hitting every part of his body. His grasp on Raven loosed.

No, he reprimanded himself. The painful blows didn't fade as the seconds grew, but he ignored them like simply waving his hand at a toddler. He didn't come all this way to Earth to be beaten. His grip tightened. He wasn't going to lose.

Ezam usually approached his Human Maze ability at only times in crisis. This seemed to be a great time to sharpen his skills. The hitting and starbolts continued, and he began to dodge them swiftly, without breaking as much as a sweat.

His head angled strangely when a bird-a-rang came close to making contact with his head. Both Robin and Starfire came to a new plan, each gave a nod before commencing. Just as he planned.

Come on, he urged. Come on. It was difficult to smile when the two did exactly as he had hoped.

Each hurtled to him at great speed, attempting to squish him like they were dealing with a small spider. Ezam was definitely no spider.

The power flooded in to him in a split second, and he had appeared to have done nothing, only an added feature to throw off your enemies. The only sign that the Human Maze was occurring was the faint glow of his staff, that only Langstons could possibly see. It wouldn't have mattered to them anyway, they were oblivious.

Now, let us show these heroes what the Human Maze can do.

The gears in his brain shifted, and clicked soon after. The brain did not grow, not even an inch. But inside, the knowledge, that appeared seemingly out of no where seeped into the unused sections. It glowed a bright gold, it almost seemed as if intelligence was radiating off of it. It happened in a second.

Robin and Starfire, millimeter away. With Raven tightly gripped in his arm, he did a flip, and flew up a feet into the air.

"Robin..." Starfire's alarmed voice soon disappeared as her forehead collided with his. The force was so great that both flew backwards.

Each Titan had a moment of a look of astonishment on their faces. They shook their heads, focusing. The world was at stake. This wasn't some play or act, this was the real deal. And instead of anyone helping they were on their own. Honorary Titans somehow had not made it to the scene, but there was no time to think and consider this.

The next attempt.

After the two had flew off and impacted the pavement, Cyborg seized his opportunity while Ezam looked at their two fallen teammates a grin on his face.

Cyborg charged with great might, and threw a punch at Ezam.

Ezam dodged. It was time to really show what the Human Maze can do.

Great strength filled Ezam's sore body. With his left arm, Raven still grasped in the other, he quickly swiped the half man half robot causing him to fall. A ray of blue light came toward him, it went right through him.

"What the-" Cyborg was unable to finish as he was punched in the face continuously, until he fell to the ground with a large thud.

He shook his head. It would be fun to fight with the other two no doubt, but he was wasting time. A surge of energy shot through him.

After that, everything they saw was pure white.

Ezam smiled at the fallen heroes. He had made precautions to make sure that the Honorary Titans and Titans East wouldn't interrupt. It worked brilliantly. As if he didn't know that it would.

His gaze set on Raven. He found a small clearing, and set the girl down. The other objects lay around him. He clasped his hands together. The chant began, and the objects began to tremble. He glowed with blinding light. The objects soon glowed also, he felt their power drain into him.

His eyes opened. Pure black.

T

A Langston watched this development on the small screen, his eyes showing a little concern, but it soon faded. The Treblit Force was already in Ezam's body, and no matter what they did there was no way to get it out.

Unless, they killed him. The power would still be in there, but he would be dead. Of course, there would be no way to get the power back if he was killed. And that meant, that the objects would have no meaning.

This meant that the girl Raven would have no trace of power left.

He sighed. It was time to reveal himself to the Titans. After all, he needed all the help that he could help. They owed him anyway.

Their unconscious bodies were set carefully in his hiding spot. It was difficult to drag them, and some had produced bruises, but they would be thankful in the end. Ezam probably would have killed them. No, he would have killed them.

Thankfully the other humans would be spared. He supposed that Ezam would want servants, Ezam always was a bit greedy on Langston.

A small flicker of moment caught his eye from the green one, Beast Boy. He shuffled his feet to the area.

Beast Boy looked up at him warily, his eyes drooping dramatically. In a shaky voice he asked, "who are you?"

The question that he had been preparing for. He took a deep breath.

"The Langston. My name is Doog."

The way Doog spoke brought Beast Boy to reality. "You sound like-"

"My brother."

* * *

**Author's Note: Excuse me for the wait. I guess that I don't really have a good excuse, but I was a bit busy for the days after Fourth of July. Anyways, there should only be one chapter left. I can't believe it. Only one chapter. The next chapter will probably be pretty long, so it will take a bit. Until next time. **


	13. Episode 13: The Treblit Force Pt 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine. Sadly.

Episode 13: The Treblit Force Part 2

His mouth curled into disbelief, and his eyes widened as he looked up drowsily at the Langston. "No way dude..." Were the only words that managed to escape his cracked lips.

Doog was quite how sure what he should say to respond. His cocky attitude came back to him. "What does it look like kid?" He asked stubbornly, as he crossed his arms living up to his personality that he had expressed in the video.

Beast Boy still gave him a confused look. "Really? You're the brother of Ezam?" He asked, not sure of whether or not to believe this information that he was given.

He heaved out a dramatic sigh. "Yes. It didn't change in the past few seconds."

Beast Boy's ears flickered. "You're that dude you sent the messages. The Langston. You're really him!"

"It took you long enough."

"Wait, why would you help us?" Beast Boy asked, his head gazing up Doog like an excited impatient child.

The question that he had been expected, and it didn't shock him that it was the green one to ask the question. At least the green one was easy to speak to, and didn't make him feel to nervous. For the others, he would have to wait and see.

Doog sat down next to Beast Boy letting out an exaggerated sigh. The words of what he could us to respond were limited. He rested his chin on his hand. It was better to get it over with than try to ignore the question. "I didn't have a choice." He said truthfully.

Beast Boy raised a brow, a trademark that he had gathered from Raven. "What do you mean?"

Great, he thought grimly. Where to begin?

As he complemented this, he heard another movement from another Titan. His head lifted from his palm. He crossed his fingers.

It was the Tamaran, Starfire. The alien princess.

Doog internally let a sigh of relief. She would be a tough one, but he preferred talking to her than the others who remained unconscious.

His cocky attitude returned to greet the princess. He took a deep breath. "Hello Starfire, I believe?" He said with a sneer.

The faint glow of green illuminated on her hand. _"Tell me where we are. Now." _

Doog was taken back. Oh well, it didn't really surprise him. After all of his observing it was something that he should have expected. Starfire was rather protective of her friends no doubt. She wasn't here to make friends.

His coolness returned. "I saved you fool." She growled. She appeared to know the word.

Beast Boy quickly separated the two. "Star, he's not the bad guy. He saved us from Ezam!"

Starfire's angry expression was replaced by a happy one. "Thank you new found friend!" She exclaimed. Once more her mood shifted. "Who are you?" She asked darkly.

He spoke smoothly. "Doog."

"Ezam's brother." Beast Boy quickly added.

"You are the brother of that monster? You are good correct?" Her eyes sparkled. "Doog is good backwards! Glorious!" She said happily while clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wait, that's why your name is Doog! That's good backwards, right?" Beast Boy asked before waving his own question off. "That's so cool! So that's what you mean that you have no choice dude?"

Doog couldn't but help chuckle at Beast Boy's antics. "Yes. I never really had a choice from the day I was born." His somewhat upbeat attitude changed to a grim one. "Like I care anyways." He added hastily.

As soon as the words flowed from his mouth he heard Robin wake up, followed by the other two, Jinx and Kid Flash. Unconsciously he heaved out a sigh. These three would be tough to get on his side. They weren't exactly as trustworthy as Beast Boy, but remained fairly stubborn. Well, this wasn't exactly true. Kid Flash should be pretty easy, he reminded himself. But he may side with Jinx, he complemented this crucial fact.

He put on his acting face, and calmly, or at least it appeared to be, he sat down a grin plastered on his face. "I see you are up?" He asked in a silky tone.

Their reactions were so predictable.

A gloved finger met his nose in an heart beat, a bird-a-rang behind his back jabbing into his side. "Where are we and who are you?" Robin asked firmly with gritted teeth. He heard a gasp, just as anticipated.

Starfire attempted to pull her boyfriend back from Doog. She tugged with great force, but he remained firmly placed. She spoke in a kind and pleading manner. "Robin, he is no threat to us, he saved us from Ezam! Ezam is also his brother, and the name of his is Doog. He wishes to stop his brother's bad behavior and help us!" Her lip quivered. "Please?"

A smile formed on Doog's lips. It worked. He had expected this, that Starfire would come to his aid. He was however surprised of how fast she had grown to him. They had only met a few mere minutes ago. Perhaps, the Titans didn't want to admit it, but they needed allies. There other allies no doubt held captive by his brother.

A growl came up his throat, but he shoved it down. It would help his chances on gaining there trust, and he needed it. He crossed his fingers that Jinx wouldn't be on his bad side. He turned his attention back on Robin's response to Starfire's pleads.

The bird-a-rang was still jabbing into his side, but Robin removed his finger, and backed up slowly, but only a few inches. Still enough for him to hold the bird-a-rang in place. He felt it push into his white skin harder.

Doog slightly winced, but soon regained his composure. It was time to test his luck.

"Robin worried about little poor old me? Don't worry I'm trustworthy...in some other dimension." He said in a mocking tone, pressing his face against the aggravated teen's forehead.

He was pushed away forcefully. "Oh, I believe that." He hissed.

Perfect, Doog thought to himself. The bird-a-rang wasn't pressing him anymore. Just as he had hoped and intended.

"I'm sure you do. But, seriously Robin, what else do you have? My brother, Ezam, most likely has kidnapped or has done something with your friends. You need help." He mentally face palmed. He actually sounded caring there for a moment. He shuddered.

Robin's face easily let him interrupt the message, 'don't think that this is over. I know that you have something to do with your brother, and I intend to find out. Just you wait "Doog" who is supposedly good. Just you wait.'

Doog glared back. 'Sure, sure boy wonder. You know that you don't have many options, and I know it too.' His face changed to send another message. 'Besides, it may seem that I am bad, but sometimes it's the opposite of what you think. And my name really is Doog. I have no choice but to be good.'

Of course, the entire message was interpreted to Robin, but he basically got the main facts down. "Doog. Good. Is it your choice?"

Doog was taken back. He had greatly underestimated Robin's detective skills. He shook his head no. Deciding that a witty remark would be appropriate he added to his gesture. "If my name was Doog, backwards for good, do you really think that I would have a choice?"

It was enough, he decided.

"Perhaps Robin you could allow Jinx and or Kid Flash to speak with Doog before you continue your, um, talk?" She suggested, obviously stalling.

Robin understood this to, but regretfully he did give her a nod. He turned back to Doog. "Why?" He whispered. Before Doog could question him Robin had already walked off and sat with Beast Boy.

Great, he was suspicious. Oh, of course. The other two. He honestly didn't have a good grip on these two, he had expected them to be caught as well. However, he did grasp enough information to know that they dated, and that the girl, Jinx, was previously evil. He could use this to his advantage, if needed of course.

"So, you guys with me?" Doog asked the couple, the temptation of replacing guys with idiots was appealing, but he decided against it. After asking the question he mentally reprimanded himself. His question seemed to bland and fake. There was no way that the two would accept it. A pause. There was no way that Jinx would accept it.

Jinx sneered, her arms crossed. "Do I honestly look I was born yesterday? Although your reasoning does sound legit, why would you know to save us at the exact time Ezam was attacking? And why would your brother be evil, and why would you be forced to be good?"

Kid Flash nodded in agreement to his girlfriend's statement. "It does seem a bit suspicious, and I don't feel like we can trust you."

Doog jerked his finger to the computers. "I believe this answers one or two of your questions."

"You've been spying on us?!" Beast Boy blurted out, examining the computers. "Cool..."

He smirked. He certainly had Beast Boy on his side. "And for your other question...It's quite complicated actually. You might want to sit down for that one." He continued, shrugging at his last remark.

"As if I'm going to let you breeze by that question!" She snapped angrily. "Answer the question. Our friend, the world, is in danger, and here we are dealing with your antics!" She turned to the others. "Why are we even dealing with this? The world is in danger!"

Kid Flash quickly held her back. Otherwise, let's just say that things would have gotten ugly. In other words, she would have pounced on Doog and started a fight. He whispered something into her ear, and her shoulders relaxed. Whatever he had said had calmed her down, thankfully.

"Where...?"

Another mental face palm. Cyborg! How could he have forgotten him, he had even remembered the other two! Doog shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with this. Hopefully Cyborg would be on his side of reasoning. Hopefully.

"Saved you." He answered plainly. He jerked his head to Beast Boy.

"What?"

He sighed. "Explain. We don't have all the time in the world genius."

Beast Boy looked at him angrily. "Yea, whatever..." He grumbled.

At first he was confused at Beast Boy's reaction, but he remembered Raven. It would make sense, he technically he was part animal. Luckily though the conversation ended at that and at not developed into a another unnecessary conflict.

He turned back to them.

Jinx looked at him. "Well..." She pushed. Of course, she wasn't going to let that question slip by, was she?

Starfire. He had to make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone on Langston. No doubt she would be listening to his explanation. This would be difficult. He pondered on this. There really was no other way, he thought coming to a conclusion.

"Starfire?"

Said aliens head popped up from staring at Robin. She blushed. "Yes Doog?"

He really didn't want to do this. "Starfire, I want you to promise that you won't say anything that you are about to here to anyone. Especially on Langston. Understand?" He said strongly and firmly, a small amount of fear in his voice, but he would never admit that.

She gave a nod. "But why would that be friend Doog?"

"Trust me. You'll get it after I explain." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. He found the stares extremely uncomfortable, it seemed like each of them were staring into his soul. He took another breath. It was finally time to get this over with.

His breathing increased. He fiddled with his fingers nervously. He was beginning to feel queasy, and he swore that his face was turning a nasty shade of green. Time to get this over with, he reminded himself.

He drew in a shaky breath before the words that he had wanted to speak for a long time escaped his parched throat. "Where to start?" He mumbled to himself. "Ezam. He was once the closet person that I've ever had to a friend, and then I guess it changed with our mother. From the start my mother had separated the two of us, and it started with our names."

"Our mom, was jealous. Our family, although equal as everyone else, always had the thirst for power, it almost possessed us. Ezam was the one for this. Every Langston has the power of the Human Maze, but there was one that was...different. Ezam possessed the greatest of powers, and it was natural for my parents to name him Ezam, backwards for Maze. I was the second born. My mother was disappointed in me, I wasn't anything special. My father however favored me. He named me Doog, backwards for Good. Mom used Ezam's powers for her own pleasure. As Ezam grew he was separated from my father and I, and he was brought up with the crazy idea planted in his head that the Queen was the bad one. I guess he didn't really have a choice. Not long ago, he killed the Queen. Mom took the throne. He retreated to Earth, and he decided to get more of the desired power that he craved. The Treblit Force."

"I came to stop him. It was simple, just steal some devices to be able to contact Earth, and boom. Done. I knew that you guys were the only hope of the world. At first I was only drawn by Starfire, since she had the Jewel of Tamaran in her hands. However, after observing your behavior I realized that you are actually a lot stronger than I anticipated. I only contacted you. I wanted to start over, so in my messages I hid my personality and replaced it with a more determined one. How else were you to accept me, take me seriously? My father finally sent me here, to stop you."

Robin stared at him, making only the uneasiness grow. "And your father abandoned you, left you off with practically a bomb of a brother?"

He swallowed. "Um..."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "You do not need to speak any further friend. We understand." She said, her arm gesturing to her friends who nodded agreeing with her.

Uh, he just ruined his chance of everything with these...fools. Of course, he didn't believe that they were fools, he just felt that he needed a scapegoat, or more like scapegoats. His only chance to show that he wasn't a mere tool for his family's hopes had obviously fizzled.

Jinx stared at him. He knew what was coming. An insult of some kind, something that would drain his hopes even further, the fact that his brother would always have accomplished more than himself.

"Sorry."

His eyes widened by the comforting gesture. "Excuse me?" He asked, flabbergasted.

A look of anger passed her pale face. "I said sorry." She said with gritted teeth.

"Thanks." He responded, unsure of whether or not that would be the appropriate way to respond. He felt relief when she nodded in response, obviously his gesture was accepted.

"You know, all of our pasts are pretty much sucky, dude. Your not alone, we all have messed up pasts." Beast Boy whispered.

Doog let the words wash over him. He felt guilt. "Sorry, I should have-"

"No. It is okay friend Doog. We understand the way that you are the feeling." Starfire said, cutting off his words.

He stood up, brushing off dirt from his jeans. "Although this is comforting, and I do appreciate it, we need to focus on the main reason why you are all here."

"Just what I was thinking..." Robin muttered.

Beast Boy sat up. "Yea! Ezam is going down!"

"Um, friend Doog do you have any ideas of how to attempt the defeat of your dear brother?"

Exactly where the problem lay. He sighed. He didn't want to resort to this, but...

"Yea." He spoke timidly. "I do."

"Glorious!" The alien cheered as her hands were firmly clasped together. "What is the plan?"

"Yea, what's the plan so we kick this guys butt!" Cyborg chirped in.

This wasn't going to go well, was it? The idea of passing out seemed like a good idea right now to Doog.

"Um..."

"Well?" Kid Flash pressed.

His heart raced, his hands clammy. "Um...Slade."

"What! Why would we team up with one of our greatest rivals!" Robin shouted, others giving nods of agreement and mutters of yes.

"Yea, dude that sounds far fetched." Beast Boy said, nodding to his friend's previous statement.

"Yes, I must agree with boyfriend Robin. There is no way that Slade would help us again without something to be his reward." Starfire said, confident that her boyfriend was correct.

"Yea, dude. I hadn't even faced the guy and I have heard the rumors. He's not going to follow through." Kid Flash remarked.

Jinx pointed to her boyfriend sitting next to her. "I agree. I mean, same case with him, but honestly why would he team up? Sure, it's end of the world, but isn't that you know what villains actually desire?"

"Doog have you gone crazy? I don't want to be mean, but that is certainly not bound to happen. Have you ever even encountered the dude? And why do you even know him?"

The questions hit him one by one. This was going to be difficult. The world was ending, and yet here he stood with the Titans not doing anything about it. Dad would be disgusted.

He should have gotten this over before it had happened. If the two hadn't confronted him, then he probably would have waited. No, he scolded himself. Ezam would have done it anyway, at some point sooner or later. He just didn't want to admit it, but he could have done something about it. Something about it. Not just now. Not just when Ezam was still residing with him and mum. He could have done something about it when they were just mere children, when dad was alive. That hit him hard.

"Slade was practically my rival, the entire time. You remember your encounter with Kitten?" He asked.

Starfire seethed. "Yes. Sadly, we do have the remembered. Sadly. That little-" She mumbled inaudible Tamaran swear words. Although no one would be able to understand her, she still found it appropriate not to utter the words out loud. Besides, Doog would be able to understand it.

"Well," he continued, "I sneaked into the Titan Tower's data base, and I know what happened on Earth with Raven. Slade helped you. Sure, for his advantages, but that doesn't change the fact that he helped you guys. And he's going to want something in return. He contacted me about it..."

"Doog, I don't want to anger you, but you need to continue and fast. The world as at stake here." Robin pressed.

The irony of it all. "He wants Robin to be his apprentice." He finished. He looked up for their responses, the expression on their faces, the horror clearly there. His predications were correct.

"No..." Whispered Starfire.

Starfire reached for her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it hard. Tears glistened in her sparkling green eyes.

"What?" Robin sputtered.

He sighed. "You heard me. That's clearly what he wants. If we agree, well, then we're to meet him at the city hall. We have to make a choice, and now. So what is it? Yes, no?"

Starfire was inferior. "Robin would do no such thing!" She insisted firmly.

"Star. I'm just one person, this is the world we're talking about-"

"No! You will not go!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Not again!" She broke down, holding onto Robin for comfort.

Man was he glad that he wore a mask. "I don't want to either. Just think of everyone in the world, I'm just one. You can't let everyone either die or become slaves of that monster. I'm just one."

"And your the only one that I care deeply for! I have the very strong feelings for you!" Starfire chocked between sobs.

Beast Boy gripped his seat. He sat up, purely angry. "Yea Star! How do you think I feel, huh? Raven has been gone for how long, and I haven't cried in front of everyone, whining and wanting sympathy! I may never see Raven again, and if I do she might never have her powers again! She'll be depressed for the rest of her life while we're either slaves or living in a almost destroyed world. At least you get to say goodbye!"

Cyborg held him done. "Calm down, dude. Calm done."

"No!" He whipped Cyborg from his grasp. "I won't calm down! I never will! Because you will never understand, never!"

Starfire stood up. "At least your girlfriend won't become the apprentice of your greatest enemy! Someone you'll be fighting with, considering that we even win! You will never understand that!"

"At least you guys now where your lover is, and they aren't temporarily blinded..." Cyborg mumbled, while gripping his seat.

Jinx eyed Kid Flash. "Well, this isn't awkward."

"You got that right." Kid Flash muttered in agreement.

Doog shook his head. "Ready to go?"

"How can you except him to make a decision in such a limited amount of time?" Starfire shrieked.

"Can I just say something?"

Everyone whipped their head to Robin. Starfire looked at him, the tears still falling.

"Yes." She said gently.

"I know that there aren't that many options, and I'll admit it, it sucks. I think we got that covered. But, I just want to say, that no matter what Slade has planned, that we have stopped him before. That shouldn't give us any reason of why we can't defeat him again. But, we still need his help. Guys, I'll miss you. And Star, I'll miss you the most. But, right now we need to worry about the world. Not our own wants."

Starfire wiped her cheeks with her elbows. "I love you. Please, don't forget us."

"I never would."

Jinx gagged silently. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but it was still something that she found hard not to laugh at.

The two of them kissed. Their lips wouldn't touch for a long time.

Doog sat up, taking the opportunity. "Ready?"

Everyone eyed each other, hugged, and said good byes. It practically seemed like they were running into their deaths.

He grabbed the remote, and the steel doors opened.

T

Slade stood by the city hall, waiting for them to arrive. Or at least, what was left of the city hall. The whole town was in ruin, and everyone scurried away with few possessions and loved ones, hoping that this would only occur in Jump City. They were wrong.

The silence was surely beautiful, and the destruction and ruins in front of him were truly a sight. He didn't have doubt in him that the Titans would arrive.

It was simply his plan all along. He helped Ezam with his plans, although it seemed little, he did. He allowed the boy to capture the defenseless city, and he watched it. And it was wonderful. The plan was working. All he had to wait for was the next phase. The actual moment when Robin would be his apprentice.

He was certain that even if he didn't help Ezam, that as the boy grew he would eventually do it. The whole world, absolutely not. The pathetic town of Jump City, of course. Jump City wasn't exactly the world. It was far from it. Very far.

The flames jumped at him, licked him, but he still stood in his place firmly. Ezam didn't notice him yet. Not like he actually expected such of the dimwitted child. He shook his head disapprovingly. So disappointing.

The plan would work. It was a fact of life. Sure, the other Titans with no doubt would try to get Robin back. There was doubt in his mind of that proven fact. However, that didn't change that Robin would be his apprentice. Last time was surely a failure. He wouldn't have expected the boy to pull something off like that. To put your life on the line like that for friends, was defiantly courageous. Not the best move, but courageous. It was a shock that it had actually worked. Only more reasons why he saw potential in the boy.

His eyes narrowed. He admitted it. Impatience was beginning to crawl up in his emotions. It was truly a sign of weakness. However, doubt wasn't even a small emotion in his head. No, the plan would work. It would work.

BANG!

Another blast was near the edge of town. He heard a huge deafening thud. A building had collapsed. Thankfully, the city hall was already almost gone, it was probably Ezam's first target. He wouldn't be back for a while. Just enough time until they arrived.

Then, they would defeat the boy. Would he try to kill him? Perhaps. If he did, well then Raven would be left powerless. But, if he ever again desired the power, it would simply be impossible. The power would stay in the lifeless body, also rendering the other objects completely powerless and useless. He would try to stay away from this, not for the objects, but only for his own purposes. The world wasn't something he desired at all, he liked to lay low. It would be nice though, to have the objects. First though, he needed his apprentice.

The soft pattering of footsteps and a whooshing the air signaled him that the Titans were approaching. Perfect. From the sound of the footsteps he assumed that they were coming that way, past the Pizza Parlor. What was it with teens and pizza?

Their figures became visible. The first one he saw was Robin. This was going just as he had hoped, no not hoped, planned. Right next to him was Starfire, clutching his hand tightly. She would be a difficult one to let him go. All of them would be. He would deal with that issue later, right now he needed to worry about Ezam and then the apprenticeship. To his other side was Beast Boy, anger practically seemed to be fuming from him, and smoke seemed to exit from his ears. He expected this. He didn't expect the green teen to take Raven's kidnapping easily. Behind them, Cyborg, sonic cannon ready. He wasn't as broken down as the others, but with Bumblebee gone he might have found his weakness.

How ironic, he thought. They stood exactly as they did in the photo. However, behind them were three more. Expected. The Titan's moves were quite easy to predict. You just needed to be one step ahead.

Jinx and Kid Flash he was able to observe. Hmm, perhaps a problem would arise from this. Not like the two were that big of a threat, just because they added to the already strong team's power. Jinx was basically replacing Raven for the time being, and Kid Flash was really the only addiction. Good, it was just one extra, unless you counted Doog an actual opponent.

Doog stood behind Jinx and Kid Flash, kind of in the shadows. To say it Slade was disappointed. He expected quite a bit from Ezam's brother, from what he had gained from Langston. He was at first impressed by the boy, all of his messages to the Titans. A lot of codes that even the Titans had to think through, not getting the answer right away with a first glimpse. However, he was just a poser. Sure, he probably had the Human Maze, but good would that be? Ezam had the same powers, but he was a lot stronger than Doog.

Oh well. It was a fairly impressive team. Only when you added him to the team of course. Ezam should be defeated easily. He was extremely outnumbered, and with his brother fighting along side with his opponents, well this could provide a great distraction. Maybe Doog wouldn't be as useless as he had thought.

All of them approached him carefully. Their steps slow, their bodies obviously tense, and ready to fight if he pulled anything off. No, he didn't trick them. He was a man of his word. He would help them. For the time being.

It was time to take leadership. Get the stupid job over with. "Finally. Although I could get into a pretty lengthy lecture about tardiness, we obviously don't have time on our side. So, have you even begun to think of a plan to defeat him? Or will you go into battle recklessly?"

To his surprise it was Starfire who spoke. "We are simply following your commands Slade. I expect that you have already a plan in mind."

He had to give her credit. "Great reasoning. I must give you credit for that, but I do admit that I never would expected that from the likes of you. But, let's not dig ourselves into unwanted trouble. So, a plan. Honestly can I say that I'm not impressed with your actions beforehand? I feel that you had plenty of time, sufficient time, to get a plan ready."

"We get it dude, we're failures! I know you have a plan ready, so are you going to tell us it or not? Or will you just stand there all cocky like!" Beast Boy shouted, much to the shock of the villain.

It wasn't something that he would have expected from the prankster, but it would make sense in such a dire situation. He shook it off. It wasn't something to worry about now, he just needed to get this over.

He continued without making any hint of his surprise over Beast Boy's comment. "A plan. I have one already constructed. So, I believe that you have enough brain capacity to understand that even if you get a hold of the objects that it won't help you. This is obviously because already the power is sucked into Ezam. If you kill him, well then, the power won't ever leave his deceased body. So I recommend staying away from that method." He admitted this fact despite his earlier thoughts. Doog probably knew anyway, he thought to himself.

As expected it was Doog who reacted the least, compared the others who still had a look of shock plastered on their thin faces.

"So, what can we do then genius?" Jinx snapped.

She obviously wasn't threated. A shame really. Oh well, he wouldn't show off just to prove his power. They didn't have time, really. "Yes, this is exactly the problem, isn't it Doog." Doog gave the Titan's a nervous look. "Well, I know that you understand the only way, correct?"

Doog sighed. "Um, yea."

"What is it then?" Kid Flash pressed.

"Well, it isn't that easy, but I guess that it could be possible. Once the Treblit Force is activated the only way to get the energy back into the objects is for the owner to willing give the objects the power."

Slade smiled under his mask. He had a theory for it, but know he knew that he was correct.

Cyborg slowly shook his head. "There's no way that he'll do that. The only way is to convince him, but that won't happen, never."

Doog darted his eyes around. "I'm not sure if this is 100% correct, but there may be a way to make this easier."

"We're going to need all the help we can get if that's the only way." Robin commented.

He was right. "Well, since Ezam and I are brothers we share almost all of the same DNA. According to legend on Langston another way is to transfer the power between siblings. The power we still think that the other is their former master. The power should easily transfer, but I'm not sure if it's correct. If we were able to pass the power to myself, then I could willingly give the power back."

Interesting. Interesting indeed. He was unaware of this, until currently. He was surprised that the boy would still give up the information. There was only one problem, and of course this problem lay, planted in each of their teenage brains. There was no way that they would agree to that.

"But what if you use the power yourself. You could easily do us the backstabbing." Starfire pointed out.

Doog nodded. "Exactly. That's the major problem. I'm not even sure though if it'll work. We don't know much about the Treblit Force, we never had to witness it or deal with the real thing before. Anyways, most people believe that it's a myth. Another reason we don't have that much information on it."

Beast Boy shook his head no violently. "No way! We know people who have backstabbed us in the past, there is no way that we'll accept that." He turned to Robin sheepishly. "Unless of course that's what you want."

Already his defiant courage was diminishing. Truly these teens looked up to their leader. To bad that won't last any longer.

Robin considered this. "Honestly, I don't see any other way we can do this. Even if Doog turns his back on us, we'll be back to square one, which is where we are now. So, even if we do try, it won't hurt us that much. Considering that it even works anyway. Plus, I doubt that Doog would betray us, but that doesn't make it impossible. It's worth the risk."

Exactly what he was thinking. "Robin, we truly do think alike."

Starfire gave him a angry glare, but didn't respond to his comment. Hmm, threating. Pathetic attempt, but he won't push his luck. He had very little of it. Especially with the alien girl. Defiantly with the overprotective alien girl.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Yay, whatever. But if it does happen you know who told you so..." So childish.

"Whatever BB." Cyborg said while rolling his eyes. "But how would that even work?"

"We're exactly sure with that honestly. I'm guessing though that you need to direct the power to me. Get some of his blood and mine, and when the power is coming to me, hopefully it'll stop. It should be confused. Then, we just need to cross our fingers that it'll actually work, and enter my body so I'll have control of it. Of course, you'll to do that multiple times. Each hit will only be directing one power, not all four."

"So, in other words, you need to get four separate times, one for each power. And, you need blood from each. How much exactly?" Robin asked.

Doog thought for a moment. "A drop should be fine. But you need to make sure that'll each one is exactly the same amount. Otherwise, it will know that it's a diversion. And the blood needs to be drawn in the same exact place. It won't matter how I look like him or not, because obviously it can't see. It just goes and follows the commands to it's owner. That's it."

Slade scoffed. "And how exactly will you make sure that this will work for the both of you? It'll be difficult, and no doubt Ezam understands this too. He'll be expecting it most likely." He wasn't exactly lying with this. If Ezam and Doog are brothers, they both understand this. If Ezam had a brain then he should understand this.

BANG!

Another building crashed done. Everyone flinched expect for Slade. He rolled his one eye. They were just lucky that it wasn't near them. If so, they certainly would be as flat as a pancake. Although the results of such a case would be amusing. Heroes crushed by a mere building in seconds, of course this would most likely kill his future apprentice as well. If only it would happen with the others. They were becoming a wall to his plans. Oh well, one can dream, can't they?

As soon as the shock over the collapsing building had passed, Beast Boy retorted, "then what else do you propose dude? Or are you just a talker, not a doer?"

The other Titans anxiously waited for a response, while Beast Boy had a smug grin plastered on his beaming face.

"Your threats are small and puny compared to my power. In other words, small enough for you to understand, I simply question our plan that will soon become actions. Ezam will most certainly be expecting such a ambush. He isn't as dumb as he looks you know. And if anyone should now, it's me."

Doog angrily stomped his foot onto the pieces of pavement that remained. "You knew nothing about him." He sneered. "You just knew him for weeks, and that's the best compliant you can give him. Pathetic. You probably think the same of me, worthless scum compared to the all mighty Slade. Well, guess what buddy, you aren't as great as you believe to be. I did research. I know your twisted demented past Slade. And then you dropped down your level to teens. Well, if you do that, then you have to deal with teens. Got that?"

Slade should have known. Of course! The boy was quite exceptional in hacking, the answers to his past would have been easy for him to obtain. Easy for him that is. Luckily he hadn't spilled his past on purpose to the Titans. Yet that is. He just had to keep him calm. Don't interrogate him any further, although the idea was tempting to see whether or not he exactly possessed enough courage to do so.

"Very good Doog. I must say that I am impressed. I knew that your skill with hacking was quite high. Always sending messages in codes to the beloved Titans, always a step ahead, excluding this time. However, I never refereed to you as your brother. And your brother is not scum. It may seem that way, but like you I am impressed. Very impressed. I might even consider you for the slot of my apprentice, but unfortunately someone already is ahead of you for that position. It would certainly be a honor to fight you in the future, considering we win."

Doog merely responded with a huff, clearly full of annoyance. "Flattery isn't going to get you any further Slade. For once, I think you understand how it is to be weaker than the other. When you are usually the cat, you are now the mouse. For I hold power over you. I know Slade that your desperate to keep the information a secret. It means the most to you, more important than the world in you point of view."

The kid was definitely determined. "Although I'd love to push you further, aren't we in a dire situation? One that doesn't have time for such waste, such as this. Now, although I doubt it'll work, I suggest that we carry through with the plan that you all agreed on. His one eye narrowed, catching a glimpse at Beast Boy. "Well, most of you." Beast Boy responded with clenching his fists. He loved it when his victims responded to his words of torment, either verbally or physically. In rare cases he could sense their mental responses if strong enough.

Starfire nodded, but she made sure that she was focused on Slade the entire time. "We must continue. The world's fate is not something that can be avoided. Shall we continue, carry on with our plan?"

"Starfire's right. We can't waste time. Beast Boy, you'll distract Ezam, and on second thought also Cyborg. Kid Flash will draw blood in the same exact spots, and Jinx will help if he gets hit. I'll find the objects with Starfire. Slade will direct all of you, and will tackle Ezam if necessary." Robin ordered.

Everyone nodded in response to there commands.

"Does it matter where I draw the blood? In the same two places I mean." Kid Flash asked.

Robin shook his head. "As long as there in the same two places it's fine. But, if I were you I would chose two areas that you can easily get."

"And do you have any clue to where the objects could be?" Slade asked, finding a slight loophole to Robin's plans. This, and he loved to get on the boy's nerves. It was a newly formed hobby of his.

Robin growled. "Of course we don't know where the objects are. Starfire and I are going to search where we saw Ezam last, and other parts of town. By then Doog should already have the power. If you need help, call out."

"So, basically we'll be doing the hard work and you and your girlfriend will be having a treasure hunt." Slade sneered. He absolutely loved getting on the boy's nerves, testing his limits.

In response Robin growled. "You know that it's important. We can't have Doog having the power to long, we need to get rid of it as soon as possible. You should know that as well as I do Slade." Robin spat the name out in disgust.

"I was just merely stating my opinion." Slade replied calmly.

Robin shook his head. "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you." He turned to the others. "Is everyone clear on their instructions?"

Everyone responded with a nod.

"Good. Okay, remember that we have to find him first. I'd go west where the last building fell. Titans go!" Once the battle cry was uttered from his lips everyone immediately sprang into action.

It was first Beast Boy and Cyborg who started. Each gave each other a reassuring nod before Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, and Cyborg climbed onto his back.

Beast Boy set to the sky, getting Cyborg a clear view of the city. He looked around the city several times until he spotted him. Ezam was busy attempting to collapse another building, just for the fun of it. Obviously he craved attention, to get everyone worked up before he carried his attacks furthered, until of the world was his. It wouldn't take long with the Treblit Force on his side. He only was wasting time now to show everyone the power he had, and it was surely a lot.

"There!" Cyborg shouted, but not loud enough for Ezam to here. He pointed to the area. It was difficult for Beast Boy to spot Ezam in his current position, but he eventually found Ezam.

Beast Boy soared to Ezam, and opposite to the duo were Kid Flash, Jinx, and Doog closely behind them. So far everything was going alright. For now. Slade was slowly approaching Ezam also, for another side, away from the others. He would only be needed if necessary, but his position was still an important one. The plan wouldn't work without him, to put it simply. Everyone had a role, big or small, and they worked like a team. Hopefully, it would a functional one.

Ezam looked up with his deathly black eyes at the two. A grin crept up his face, and he beamed. Perfect, he thought to himself. A final fight, or in other words the destruction of the Titans would be most satisfying. He craned his neck, and he saw the worry clearly planted on their faces. And yet, courage still managed to find them. Foolish.

A trap. It was obviously a trap. The idea of the myth that Langston had produced immediately came to his head. Why else would they charge into battle? Of course they could sometimes be reckless, especially the green one, and he could see how they would try no matter what for the Earth's sake. No, it was certainly the first option. He would play along. For now that is.

The pterodactyl quickly shape shifted into Beast Boy when he landed onto the remains of the ground. Cyborg leapt off before the transformation. The two stood still, tension in their bodies. Each prepared to fight.

It was Beast Boy to be the first to speak. "Your not going to win Ezam dude! We're going to kick your butt like we always have! We even defeated-" He received a nudge from Cyborg. "I mean, Slade sometimes. Your no threat to the Teen Titans! And I'm totally going to get Raven back, just you see you dirty whore. Prepare for defeat!"

So meaningless threats, he thought to himself. A dirty whore, where did that even come from? He shook it off. Like he thought earlier, he would play with their little games for the time being.

"Yea dude! We might not win, but I doubt that it will be us getting the butt kicking. And you can bet that I'll be saying booyah when your defeated!" Cyborg called out, preparing his sonic cannon.

It wasn't even like they were trying! Man, it was a wonder how they even managed to make it this far in life. Unless they were aiming for something else...Of course! They were purposely creating threats, they weren't even intending to fight him. He froze. The fast one, Kid Flash.

He did a flip in the air, and just in the nick of time. The air around him shifted, and he could tell that he had just narrowly avoided Kid Flash. With another whoosh, Kid Flash came charging back.

Ezam dodged again, only a centimeter away. He needed to...

His eyes set on a nearby building. With a burst a power he used a green mass of energy to cut the building. He dodged again. He was sure that the building wouldn't hit him, but it would be a good enough distraction. These kids were a bit harder than he thought. Only a bit.

It worked. The building slowly teetered down at extremely fast speed. Ezam quickly flew from the building. It was bit harder than he thought, but he managed to escape. It would be easier when Earth was controlled. Then, the Treblit Force would technically be complete. But, he was still far stronger than the others. And his power was getting stronger each time he destroyed a part of it. It would only be a matter of time before Earth would be at his knees. Then, it would truly be complete.

"Kid Flash!"

The voice brought him his immediate attention. The other girl, Jinx he believed. She just revealed her location. His head shifted to the other building. Bingo. She covered her mouth, and face palmed her forehead with the other.

Kid Flash easily escaped the building. Time seemed to slow down. And then...

BANG!

The sound reached everyone's attention, and many that were lucky enough had covered their ears before the impact. The sound of shattering glass reached through the entire city.

Even he was a bit surprised. Before he was always prepared when the building hit. It was a small shock, but still a sign of weakness. It would be better after the fight, and when they were defeated he could move to the Earth. And then, it would be all over.

He shook himself from his greedy thoughts. As nice as it was to give himself time to think, now was not the time. He looked over where he had spotted Jinx. Great, he lost them.

They couldn't have gone very far, but with Kid Flash to consider the possibilities alone were seemingly endless. It was certain that he would attack again, most likely from a different angle. And with Jinx, the two would be a bit difficult.

He landed on the fallen building, and stared at the other two, Beast Boy and Cyborg, and they were where he had left them. Their stares strong and defiant. The hope soaring through them despite the slim chances. Foolish. Hope had dwindled and disappeared when he took charge. When he made everyone flee.

Without a word, it was Beast Boy who started to run at him, Cyborg soon following. He titled his head slightly. Oh well, he would try to avoid them, and keep a eye on his back at the same time.

He did a flip in the air, and narrowly avoided a blast from the sonic cannon, and the claws of a lion. His heart raced, and he quickly blasted Jinx behind him. He flung a car at the last spot where Kid Flash was.

He was getting cornered. He could manage for now. As long as Robin and Starfire didn't bother to show up. And he knew that those two were looking for the objects. They wouldn't find them. He hid them so well, that even the naked human eye couldn't spot.

A punch. In the middle of his thoughts, a fist hurtled at him at great force. It was painful, he could feel blood on his cheek, slowly running to his chin.

In a fast attempt, he threw up a shield. He needed to see who it was. His first thought was Robin, but somehow the punch felt different. It wasn't by a bare fist, and it had a glove like Robin. But the glove was surely constructed of strong material. No...He could guess it anywhere. Slade.

As he looked through the mass of black that protected him, he was unable to see his suspect. Of course, it would be difficult to defeat someone you couldn't see. Although he could maintain the shield for a while, it wouldn't get him anywhere. He wouldn't progress any further in breaking down his enemies.

With a surge of hope he looked out the shield again. Good. It was only for a spilt second, but he was able to see a small strip of green. It disappeared as soon as it came, but it was undoubtedly Beast Boy.

Was it a trap? Something that would lure him into a trap, making him lose his shield. Whether it was or not, he didn't have time for this.

The shield came down.

He felt himself being lifted above the ground. He was thrown, thrown into a stray abandoned car. It hurt.

A another blast of blue energy flew past him, followed by several objects that went past him in a blur. The car lifted in pink energy, and threw even further. A figure ran to him. They working together, and he didn't expect them to work together so well.

Before the figure could reach him, he flew into the air. A hand gripped his boot. He blasted them with a flurry of "starbolts." This caused smoke to cover the two, including the attacker's face. Although he was certain that it was Slade, it disappointed him that he was unable to have proof to his claim.

The grip loosened, and he was positive that they had given up. Or at least, that's what he thought.

He lost his stance, and the attacker was able to kick him, a kick straight into his jaw. Pain soared through him. He managed to concentrate enough for a mailbox to come to the attacker.

It missed. Narrowly. But it missed.

He wasn't going to lose this. Using his telekinesis, he let his boot clatter off to the side, freeing him. He soared further up, and the attacker would be unable to get him this time.

While he flew in place, a falcon soared over his head. This was getting ridiculous. To far for his liking. He preferred a good fight, something to thrill him, but this was getting on his nerves.

He was going to end this nonsense.

With a burst of energy he shot the falcon out of the sky before it could scratch him with it's outreached talons. The falcon hurtled to the ground with a horrible noise, and before it hit, he turned into his former self.

He clutched his forehead, painfully. Before he could use more starbolts to hit him, Cyborg quickly stepped in front of him. He had his sonic cannon ready, and he certainly wasn't ready for his friend to get it.

Ezam landed onto the ground with a small thud. He was going to use force.

Both started to fight ferociously. Ezam threw a punch, and it was blocked. Pain shot throw him by hitting metal, but he still managed to stay in the fight without tumbling to the ground in pain.

Cyborg attempted to kick him, but Ezam grabbed his foot. Cyborg gave him a troubled look, while he flashed him a grin. With great strength he started to spin, causing Cyborg to flail in the air. When he reached a great speed he finally let go. With a crash, Cyborg flew onto a fallen car. He smirked.

Behind him Slade, who was now visible, pushed him onto the ground and pinned him. A needle glinted in his hand.

"No..." He muttered, defeat near.

The needle dug into his side, and a single drop of blood was produced. Kid Flash quickly came into view, holding onto Doog. Another needle in his hand.

It wouldn't work, he thought to himself confidently. Their was no way that he would purposely let his powers into his hated, despised, brother. He still had the upper hand. He knew the myth.

As these words passed through his head, he was slowly released. He threw a punch at Slade.

"Former apprentice and former master. And I know who's going to lose." He spat.

Slade smirked underneath his mask. "I have the same feeling."

T

"Are you sure that our friends will be okay?" Starfire asked her boyfriend timidly as he searched through piles of rubble.

Robin sighed, and he turned to look up at his girlfriend's face. "I honestly don't know. Ezam has a great advantage over us. Over, we have numbers. Hopefully, if the myth isn't a myth, that Doog won't turn on us."

Starfire feebly nodded, as she proceeded to help Robin. "Exactly. You speak my fears from my head. I fear more about Doog than if the myth really does exist. I believe that it does, it has logical reasoning. But, we have just meant Doog, and no matter what he may tell us I still will suspect him."

"I know. I just hope that it will work. We'll just have to cross our fingers that the world won't be in his grasp soon. Otherwise then, he will have the whole universe. And I doubt that he'll be forgiving. He most likely desires to destroy us. Or in other words-"

"Kill us." Starfire finished. She then shook her head. "It's not here. Maybe we should search Ezam's hotel room?"

He shrugged. "It's the best lead we've got. It's worth the shot."

Starfire offered him a weak smile before grabbing his hands gently and taking off into the air. The flight was silent, and both stared at the destruction before them and crossed their fingers.

They were unable to see the fight, being too far away. After trying to catch a glimpse, and with no such luck, they finally gave up and landed in the hotel room.

Both quickly started their search. The hotel as a whole was silent, being that everyone had fled. In other words, it was simply abandoned.

Starfire sighed. Their wasn't much hope that the objects would be near. She brushed a stray piece of her red hair from her face and sat down. Robin paused and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. After a few seconds, he left his search and sat next to her. "I know that it's hard Starfire."

Tears formed in her eyes. "You won't understand what I'll being going through when your gone! Considering the possibility that the universe isn't even taken over of course. What if our friends get hurt? What if I never see you again?" She said the last part softly. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Robin put his arm around her shoulder. "It is hard. And we both know that it is hard, and that it will be hard. But for now, we need to stay strong."

"Okay." She said, as she wiped away her tears. "I want to enjoy the time we have for now. But, I can't enjoy it. There is so much pressure. And I know what can happen. I know that we can fail. And I know that no matter what we will basically lose."

"I know. I understand it to, because we're both in the same position. And we don't have that many options. I'm sorry. I never thought that it would be so bad."

Starfire's eyes widened. "I think I know where the objects are..."

T

The fight hadn't changed much in the past fifteen minutes. It seemed absolutely pointless, and was getting no where. Ezam wasn't stupid. He knew that it wasn't worth the risk to use his powers, obviously.

Slade and Ezam were fighting, hand to hand combat, and in the entire time no one had intervened. He had to admit that Slade was a difficult opponent. Of course, it wasn't exactly a fair fight. But when has Slade ever played fair?

He hadn't seen his brother yet, but he bet that he was hiding nearby. Another punch landed him in the gut. He groaned. He needed to use his powers...

He managed to weakly dodge a kick, and he attempted to get a small punch in. He wasn't successful. Slade easily grabbed his punch, and pushed him onto the ground. Before hand, Slade had constantly hit him repeatedly. And, he had hit him everywhere. He was too tired to even defend himself even further.

It became clear to him as he was thrown into the building. Slade wouldn't stop until he was nearly dead. Death. Death. He would be killed.

He crumpled to the ground. Slade calmly walked up to him, no doubt a smirk under his mask. "Giving up? The all mighty Ezam, giving up? How pathetic."

Ezam had the strong desire to cry. To just let the tears fall down, to accept defeat. No, he thought harshly. I didn't come all this way to give up. Mom would find out. To deal with that would be worse than now.

He managed to let the words flow from his cracked lips. "Please...Why are you even helping them." Realization. "You did all of this for Robin, like in the plans. The whole time, it was your goal."

Slade cackled. "So, you finally put two and two together. Honestly, I'm quite surprised." He gave him a kick, and he responded with a scream. "The possibility of having you being my apprentice again is still up for offer." Another strong kick. "But, that isn't what I planned, is it? And who's to say that you won't betray me again?" He leaned into his face. "So, are you going to try to defeat me?" He punched his face.

"Yes!" He sputtered. Determination set in his eyes. His eyes glowed pure black.

The whole city was overcome by darkness.

Time seemed to slow. With a burst of hope Ezam used all of his powers, and he managed to get Slade hard. It caused the villain to be set back, back into the already crumpled building. Doog stood in front of him. And just like that, it worked. The power absorbed into his body.

Starfire and Robin came, objects in their hands, and of course Raven held in Starfire's arms. Thankfully, they weren't betrayed. Doog had kept his word. The world was saved. Raven was back. Ezam was still alive, and Doog took him back to Langston to restore peace.

You would expect an happy ending. A amazing ending from all of this. But it didn't change one burning fact. Robin was Slade's apprentice. That single fact would be stuck, firmly planted in their minds, for a long time after the battle. Because, something like this would never be easy to forget. And Starfire wouldn't be one to easily let the information sweep by, and carry on with life. They thought this, and they planned. They weren't going to let him get away with this. The only problem, was how.

And as they sat in the Tower a month later, they revisited the tale. Because they were going to set him free.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but in my defense this chapter was 10,606 words, including this. That is the longest chapter I have ever written. Before questions pop up at me, this is the last chapter. Will I do a sequel? I honestly don't know. I guess it depends on what you think. I might set up a poll or something. Anyways, the next story that I'll be working on is Teen Titans Mulan. It won't be up for a while, but the first chapter should be posted before school starts. **

**Anyways, thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. I apologize for errors, we're going on vacation soon, so I kind of rushed it near the end. Oh well, the important thing is that it's done. This is my first every story on Fanfiction, so sorry if the quality wasn't that great. I found it hard to get in their personalities compared to my characters that I created in my own series. I find it easier to write for characters you created, than already made characters.**

**The reason that I even joined this site was to expand my writing. Sorry if it's bad, I can't say that I'm to proud of it. But, it is my first so I guess that has to count for something. **

**See you later!**


End file.
